Snakebites don't hurt
by Lalis
Summary: E não havia quem não achasse que era loucura, mas ela não queria saber.
1. The Meeting of the Snakes

Era uma noite quente de sexta-feira. Lá pelas onze da noite, três garotas muito diferentes perambulavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, conversando em voz bem alta.

— Fala sério, Ray! Qual é o problema de ficar na sua sala comunal hoje? — Reclamava Sadie Cottonwealth, uma loira da Corvinal. Ao seu lado, Hannah Crossbound, uma morena rechonchuda da Grifinória, respondia com impaciência:

— É que ela acha que os coleguinhas mordem.

Rayvenne Goldenwing, baixinha e loira, normalmente ignorava os comentários das amigas quando o assunto era esse. Dessa vez, porém, resolveu interferir:

— Eles mordem mesmo, tá? Eles são _cobras_.

— E você por acaso é um _ratinho_? Ray, você é da Sonserina tanto quanto eles. Também é cobra e sabe muito bem dar um bote pra se defender.

— Mas eu não _quero!_ A gente ainda podia ficar na sala da Grifinória; tem tanta gente legal lá... — Rayvenne miou, mas acompanhou as amigas em direção a sua sala comunal. Hannah torceu o nariz.

— Não podia, não. Briguei com o George e não quero nem ver aquela cara presunçosa dele hoje.

Sadie virou os olhos. Desde que conhecera Hannah, não se lembrava de um dia em que a garota não estivesse de mal com alguém – mas estava cansada de ver Hannah com cara de brava num canto; resolveu não forçá-la a chegar perto do amigo naquele dia.

— E a sala da Corvinal, Sadie? — Rayvenne perguntou, desafinando ao fim da frase. A mais alta simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Ah, claro. Bando de nerdzinhos quietos; fica um encorujado em cada canto com um livro no colo, e se você der um pio, já uns quatro te fazem _shiu_ ao mesmo tempo.

As três continuaram debatendo isso até chegarem na sala comunal da Sonserina, onde entraram rapidamente. Alguns pares de olhos as fuzilaram assim que entraram, o que fez a menor observá-las com cara de "eu te disse".

— Cara feia pra mim é fome. — Sentenciou Hannah, embora ela mesma fizesse cara feia à mínima menção do nome de George. Sadie concordou; sentaram-se as duas loiras no sofá e Hannah numa poltrona à frente delas.

Ficaram um bom tempo falando sem interrupção; falaram mal dos professores, dos colegas, relembraram a infância (Hannah, filha única e extremamente mimada pelos pais; Sadie, também filha única, criada quase como irmãzinha pela mãe solteira; Rayvenne, que teve uma infância trouxa junto aos avós bruxos), tiveram ataques de riso... Tudo isso mudando de assunto com muita rapidez.

Estavam tão entretidas na conversa que não perceberam que a sala ia se esvaziando, ficando mais silenciosa, a não ser pelas vozes das três, que ecoavam altas pela sala comunal.

Era perto das duas da manhã quando o assunto, de algum modo, chegou à briga de Hannah com George. Sadie se exaltou muito nessa parte da conversa, achava que os dois estavam fazendo drama demais, e isso, e aquilo...

— ... E sei lá, Hannah, eu só acho que vocês estão sendo tão infantis! É ou não é, Ray?

E nada.

— Ray?

As duas começaram a rir. No meio da discussão da loira e da morena, Rayvenne havia perdido o interesse, deitado a cabeça no braço do sofá e caído no sono lá mesmo. Estava tão enroscada em si mesma que não ocupava nem metade do sofá.

Sadie começou a brincar preguiçosamente com uma das tranças em que tinha prendido o cabelo naquele dia. Estivera tão empolgada com a conversa que nem percebera como era tarde, e quanto tempo fazia que estavam acordadas... Só quando viu a amiga dormindo ela lembrou que poderia muito bem usar algumas horas de sono.

— Acho que a gente devia ir também, Sadie... Já é tarde.

Hannah levantou-se e fez um gesto impaciente com a mão para que a colega a seguisse.

— Ahn. — Grunhiu a loira. — Mas a sala da Corvinal é tããão longe... E amanhã não tem aula... Acho que eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

A morena só deu de ombros e saiu em direção à sala da Grifinória, onde o dormitório a aguardava. Sadie, então, agarrou uma almofada e ocupou o restante do espaço disponível, deitando no outro braço do sofá e adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

* * *

Sadie acordou esticada no sofá; o elástico em uma das tranças havia arrebentado e ela ainda apertava fortemente a almofada contra o peito. Demorou um pouco para entender onde estava. Rayvenne devia ter subido para seu dormitório em algum momento da noite; ela estava sozinha na sala comunal da Sonserina... Que horas eram? Não havia como saber; a sala ficava nas masmorras e não tinha janelas.

A menina apressou-se em levantar. Assim que se ergueu, porém – com metade do cabelo presa e metade desgrenhada, e provavelmente a maquiagem do dia anterior acumulada sob os olhos – uma voz a surpreendeu.

— Onde pensa que vai?

Era uma voz masculina. Quando ela se virou para ver quem a havia chamado, um menino loiro, ainda de pijamas, a estava encarando com uma expressão arrogante.

Sadie sorriu.

— Oi... Eu já estou de saída, não se preocupe.

O garoto não respondeu, só encarou-a como se reconhecesse algo. Seus olhos eram muito claros, de um modo quase hipnotizante.

— Você não é a garota que dormiu no jogo da Sonserina contra a Corvinal semana passada?

A menina riu, torcendo em volta dos dedos a trança que sobrara. A outra mão ela estendeu:

— Sadie Cottonwealth, Corvinal, grande entusiasta de esportes.

— Draco Malfoy, Sonserina, tive minha sala comunal invadida por uma sujeita que não faz muito além de dormir.

Draco apertou a mão de Sadie rapidamente. Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá onde a menina estivera adormecida poucos minutos atrás; ela não podia deixar de se perguntar por que ele estava fazendo isso – ela própria puxava conversa até com surdo, mas conhecia muito poucas pessoas que faziam a mesma coisa. E Draco, com seu olhar frio e altivo, não parecia o tipo de garoto que saía por aí falando com desconhecidos.

Ainda mais desconhecidas da Corvinal com meio cabelo preso e maquiagem escorrida.

— Então. Você sempre invade as salas dos outros pra dormir, ou...?

A expressão de Draco era sarcástica, o que fez a loirinha rir.

— Fiquei conversando com umas amigas até bem tarde. É que deu uma preguiça de ir pro meu dormitório...

— Alguém que eu conheça?

— A Ray você conhece. — Ela respondeu, pensativa. — Rayvenne Goldenwing. Tá no seu time.

Pela cara que o menino fez, Sadie soube que os dois não eram exatamente amiguinhos. Principalmente com o comentário seguinte, feito numa voz seca:

— Ah, claro. Minúscula, esquisita, orgulho maior do que ela mesma.

— Ei! Até concordo com isso, mas... — A menina irritou-se, tentando encontrar um argumento de defesa. Odiava que falassem mal de seus amigos e já tinha, desde sempre, um instinto maternal mais forte com Rayvenne do que com o resto das amigas. Algo de que a menor não gostava, mas Sadie não estava nem aí.

— E, aliás, se você é amiga da Goldenwing, não sei nem como veio dormir no... Como é que ela fala? _Ninho de cobras viscosas._

— Cobras não são viscosas! — Ela corrigiu na hora. — Tenho duas em casa, mas minha mãe não me deixou trazer nenhuma para Hogwarts... Só que elas não são viscosas. São lindas, aliás.

Sadie sorriu, divertida, ao ver o colega levantar uma sobrancelha. Provocava sempre essa reação quando mencionava os animais que tinha em casa, e adorava isso. As duas cobras eram lindas – uma naja negra, lustrosa, e uma _cornsnake _albina com olhos muito vermelhos. Tinham nome: Brownie e Muffin, e _ai_ de quem risse!

— Você. Com essa cara de nerd extrema. Duas _cobras_?

Vendo o sorriso de Draco, a menina não pôde deixar de perceber como ele era bonito. Seus lábios finos se curvavam em um sorriso charmoso; o cabelo caía em fios lisos e muito claros sobre os olhos hipnotizantes; a pele era branca sem uma sarda sequer.

Ela, por outro lado? Corpo rechonchudo, uma quantidade absurda de cabelo loiro e muito grosso (que já estava inteiro desgrenhado; ela soltara a trança e agora tentava desajeitadamente penteá-la com os dedos) e toda a maquiagem que usava para realçar os olhos verdes – bonitos, sim, mas iguais a milhares de outros por aí – já estava amontoada embaixo dos olhos como um panda.

Bela maneira de conhecer um garoto bonito, sim.

— Sim, cobras. Não sei por que tanta gente odeia elas, na verdade; mesmo a Brownie, minha naja, é muito calminha... E cobras têm algo que os outros animais não têm. — Ela já não sabia se estava falando exatamente do animal; percebera havia tempo essa qualidade na grande maioria dos sonserinos. — Mesmo quando estão dando o bote, nunca perdem a graça, nem a elegância. Algo como... _Eu posso até te matar, mas vai ser com estilo_.

Os dois riram.

— Corvos também são animais graciosos, eu acho. — Draco refletiu. Provavelmente havia percebido a referência à Casa nas palavras da colega.

Foi assim que se conheceram, e naquele dia passaram boa parte da manhã conversando sem interrupções. A sala não chegou a encher muito; todos os sonserinos que desciam a escada de seus dormitórios saíam rapidamente em direção à porta, já com planos para um sábado tranqüilo em Hogsmeade. Aliás, foi assim que Draco e Sadie perceberam que já estava tarde: o fluxo de alunos que desciam a escada era cada vez maior...

Despediram-se quando Sadie lembrou que também iria para Hogsmeade com Rayvenne e Hannah, e ainda estava usando as roupas do dia anterior. Antes de sair, porém, ela prometeu que assistiria ao treino de quadribol do time sonserino, já que Draco havia dito que a faria gostar do esporte de um jeito ou de outro.

Sadie saiu porta afora com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

_A/N: COMASSIM eu escrevi uma fic de novo? E em PORTUGUÊS? Nossa, voltei às origens. E quero saber como me saí nessa volta, viu, gente? Ah, e a fic é meio que entrelaçada com __Soaring Black Bird__, da Luh (ou Nicegirl100, como é o nick dela aqui no site). Aliás, a Sadie, a Hannah e a Ray foram criadas por ela. Mas a Sadie é inspirada em mim, e vai ser a personagem principal aqui, então... É, acho que é isso. A/N meio aleatória, não? Sim, mas azar; é uma e meia da manhã e eu passei o dia inteiro brincando de "pula sapinho" com meus primos, então nem dá pra exigir que eu pense com muita clareza. Reviews!_


	2. After the Game

No dia do treino, logo antes do almoço, Sadie quis se certificar de que era o dia certo. Estava esperando por isso com uma ansiedade que não era de seu feitio – a histeria sim, sempre, mas estar assim empolgada por um jogo de quadribol era algo inédito para ela.

Desde a primeira conversa que ela e Malfoy tiveram, nunca deixavam de trocar algumas palavras antes de cada um ir para seu canto. Sadie sempre saía desses diálogos rápidos sentindo-se muito alegre; algo naquele garoto bonito e sarcástico a acalmava de uma forma que ela nunca experimentara. Porém, eram conversas breves demais.

Draco parecia ter medo de ser visto com a garota, algo que ele já lhe explicara: ela era da Corvinal, não estava nem perto de ser puro-sangue, e andava com os alunos da Grifinória que Draco e seus amigos tanto desprezavam. Ela não se importava, já que seus amigos também não pensavam exatamente _bem_ do menino, mas sabia que para Draco havia algo a mais em jogo.

Ela não sabia exatamente o quê. Mas havia.

De tão empolgada (um pouco pateticamente, sim, ela mesma reconhecia), Sadie desceu as escadas para o almoço com bastante pressa. Por isso que seu cabelo estava um tanto desarrumado quando, escada após escada, chegou em tempo recorde ao salão.

— Oi, Fred! Oi, George! Oi, Ray! — Cumprimentou, ainda meio ofegante, ao chegar à mesa da Sonserina. Os amigos só a encararam com um olhar de curiosidade. Realmente, para a menina que era sempre a última a sair da classe (Sadie não tinha pressa para muita coisa... Era um típico bicho-preguiça na maioria das manhãs), vê-la chegar cedo e correndo não era algo exatamente normal.

Ante a falta de resposta do trio, Sadie foi direto ao ponto e se virou para Rayvenne:

— Ray! O time da Sonserina vai treinar hoje, né? — A pequena concordou com a cabeça, o que fez Sadie sorrir. — Ótimo! Posso assistir?

Essa última pergunta era mais retórica do que qualquer coisa. Com ou sem a aprovação da amiga, ela assistiria ao treino, exatamente como prometera a Draco. Rayvenne só arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse, com as mãos erguidas:

— Não me responsabilizo por nenhum dano físico nem moral à sua pessoa...

A loira mais alta riu.

— Sem problemas! Te encontro nos portões do campo de Quadribol!

Com isso, ela acenou um tchau para os gêmeos – que ainda a encaravam como se tivessem visto um fantasma – e saiu muito animada em direção à mesa da Corvinal. Acabara de perceber que estava com bastante fome.

* * *

O resto do dia passou devagar para Sadie. Não só por causa da ansiedade – que ela mesma não entendia direito – mas porque a combinação de aulas do período da tarde não podia ser pior: História da Magia, Feitiços e Astronomia. Ela não prestou muita atenção em nenhuma delas; na primeira, inclusive, se esforçou ao máximo para não dormir.

Quando chegou a hora do treino, porém, ela estava bem mais acordada. Apareceu no portão quando os jogadores já estavam em suas posições; a sala de Astronomia (a aula da tarde era teórica, na sala de aula) ficava longe do campo de Quadribol. Constatou, satisfeita, que Rayvenne estava esperando por ela no portão.

— Cheguei tarde? — Perguntou, assim que alcançou a amiga. Rayvenne deu de ombros e replicou:

— Nem tanto... As cobras já estão todas no campo, mas eu nunca chego na hora do treino mesmo...

Sadie sorriu e subiu para a arquibancada, fazendo questão de sentar-se bem longe de um grupo sonserino nos assentos. Gostava muito de cobras, mas só chegava perto das que conhecia, e eram quatro: Brownie, Muffin, Rayvenne e Draco. Afinal, por mais graça e elegância que mostrassem, algumas cobras – reais ou metafóricas – eram muito propensas a dar o bote.

Não as _suas_ quatro serpentes; essas tinham bom coração e eram muito dóceis se você soubesse lidar com elas com o respeito que mereciam. Mas o resto não havia como saber, até chegar perto demais e correr o risco de levar uma mordida dolorosa.

Ela percebeu que Draco, no campo, a encarava. Acenou distraidamente, esperando que ele não avistasse a _Witch Weekly _que ela trouxera consigo. Não conseguia gostar de esportes e pronto; aproveitaria para ler a revista enquanto o time estivesse treinando.

O coração de Sadie acelerou de um modo muito estranho quando viu o olhar do menino pousado sobre ela. Preferiu não dar atenção a essa resposta patética de seu sistema; as coisas já estavam estranhas demais sem isso.

Passou bem rápido o treino; claro que essa rapidez tinha tudo a ver com as matérias da revista e nada com os borrões verdes idênticos que passavam por Sadie fazendo _woosh_ o tempo todo. O que ela estava mesmo esperando era o que viria _depois_ do treino.

— Olá! — Foi o cumprimento alegre da menina quando viu Draco saindo pelos portões, já com o uniforme verde em mãos. Ele sorriu de leve.

— A revista estava boa?

Sadie riu um pouco, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, e olhou para o chão. Draco, então, segurou o queixo da menina com uma das mãos e levantou-o até seus olhares se encontrarem; ela olhou para dentro dos olhos dele com uma expressão abobada.

Ao ver o olhar confuso de Sadie, ele caiu em si e soltou o queixo da menina como se de repente estivesse pegando fogo. Ela sorriu, sem graça.

— Foi mal... Eu não consigo me interessar por esportes.

Ele pigarreou; seu rosto estava levemente rosado, provavelmente por causa do exercício recente. _Ou não_.

— Ah, tudo bem. Um dia eu ainda te faço gostar.

— Pode ir tentando, amiguinho. — Os dois já haviam se recomposto; a conversa voltara ao tom sarcástico de todos os dias. A aura de Draco já estava surtindo seu efeito calmante na menina e ela se sentia muito grata por isso.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo nos portões do campo, conversando muito animadamente – na maior parte do tempo, falando mal dos professores. Sadie ria muito, como sempre; Draco se limitava a um sorrisinho de lado como única variação de uma expressão serena. Ambos usavam muito um sarcasmo ácido, embora a versão de Sadie fosse um pouco atenuada; procurava usar um tom doce para neutralizar as palavras. Draco não fazia isso, mas seu olhar, que a menina já estava aprendendo a decifrar, já transmitia direitinho quando ele estava brincando e quando não.

Com Sadie, era sempre brincadeira, algo que ela ficava muito feliz em constatar. Diferente do olhar arrogante que usava com Rayvenne e os outros amigos que as loiras tinham em comum; diferente também do jeitinho falso e lisonjeiro que reservava para alguns professores; com ela, o menino parecia outro.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sadie tomou café bem rapidamente. Era sábado, dia de ir para Hogsmeade; ela havia passado um tempão na noite anterior escolhendo o que vestiria. Ficou com medo de exagerar; só uma blusa amarela e uma calça jeans, e pronto. Mas ficou bastante tempo fazendo um Feitiço Alisador no cabelo, algo que demorava muito, já que tinha que ser feito mecha por mecha.

— Nossa, Sadie. Por que tanta empolgação? Você é sempre histérica, mas assim já é demais... — Brincou uma menina de olhos puxados e cabelos negros muito bonitos, à mesa do café da manhã. Era Kia Rosepawn, amiga de Sadie; uma das únicas pessoas na Corvinal que não era excessivamente nerd.

Sadie ficou meio vermelha ao responder, rindo:

— Nem te conto...

— É algum menino. — Sentenciou outro garoto ao lado de Kia, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos cor-de-mel. Esse, completando o trio, era Charlie Dugford.

— Bom, isso era óbvio. — Kia rebateu. Sadie aproveitou a deixa para olhar de esguelha para a mesa da Sonserina; não conseguiu avistar Draco. Também, só teve alguns segundos para olhar sossegada, até ser interrompida pela risada escandalosa da amiga.

Ela e Charlie não puderam evitar uma risada. O menino a encarou com um olhar meio incriminador, meio divertido.

— Então, Sadie. — Ele prosseguiu. — Quem é o moço que você torceu o pescocinho pra ver?

— Ninguém.

A menina tinha adquirido uma cor de tomate.

— Ah, sim, você quase fica com torcicolo agora pra olhar pra _ninguém_.

— Cala a boca, Kia! — Ambas riram. — É que a gente anda conversando faz tempo, e parece que... Sei lá, parece que tem alguma coisa. Aí ontem eu menciono que vou pra Hogsmeade com a Ray, a Hannah e os gêmeos, e ele... "Não vai não". E eu pergunto por quê. E ele, "porque você vai comigo, sua besta".

Naquele momento, a reação de Kia foi escandalosa; esticou as mãos por cima da mesa e apertou fortemente as bochechas de Sadie. Charlie só riu, o que fez a menina – cujas bochechas estavam quase sendo arrancadas – ter bem mais simpatia por ele do que por ela naquela hora.

— OK, Kia, já deu. — Ela resmungou. A morena soltou seu rosto e sentou, ainda dando uma risadinha.

— E a gente não pode saber quem é o garoto por quê?

— Ah, porque não.

— Você sabe que uma hora ou outra eu vou arrancar essa informação de você, Cottonwealth.

— Então eu vou tomar muito cuidado com o que falo dormindo, _Rosepawn_.

E com isso, a menina se levantou, acenou um tchau para os amigos e saiu porta afora em direção a Hogsmeade, onde ela e Draco se encontrariam. Passou reto por Rayvenne, Hannah, Fred e George, que iam pelo mesmo caminho; não queria atrair perguntas.

Ao chegar a Hogsmeade, a loira constatou alegremente que Draco já estava esperando por ela. Ele sorriu de leve quando a viu; ela abriu um largo sorriso.

Ia ser uma tarde ótima.

* * *

_A/N: Oiê! Obrigada pelas reviews, povo lindo; eu me sinto muito mais motivada aqui do que no Press – onde o povo regula as reviews e só manda quando eu peço, e olhe lá – mas isso já é assunto pra outra hora. Bom, eu tô meio sem rumo com essa fic, mas vamos ver onde dá? Vamos, vamos sim! Reviews, por favor..._


	3. A Sweet Visit

Quando Sadie e Draco saíram caminhando pelas ruas nevadas de Hogsmeade, ela notou que o garoto parecia muito apressado. E distraído. Ela tinha até que fazer um certo esforço para acompanhar seus passos.

— Ei, por que a pressa? — Indagou a menina.

— Nada, nada.

Isso sem olhar para ela; Draco parecia meio desnorteado.

— Aonde a gente vai?

— Aonde for mais perto, Cottonwealth.

Sadie achou muito estranho o comportamento do amigo. Sem nem olhar direito onde estava indo, ele acabou guiando-a até um café com a aparência mais brega que um café bruxo podia ter, um tal de _Madam Puddifoot's_. A menina torceu o nariz, mas nem reclamou. Estava mais preocupada com o jeito que Draco estava agindo do que com o lugar onde ficariam.

Quando se sentaram de frente um para o outro na única mesa que não era ocupada por um casalzinho com olhar de peixe morto, o loiro ainda parecia aflito. Sadie ficou meio irritada consigo mesma ao notar que, mesmo com aquela expressão, ele ainda tinha um rosto lindo.

No fundo, ela bem que gostaria que eles próprios tivessem a expressão enjoativa dos outros... Mas virou o rosto quando uns dois casais começaram a se beijar exatamente ao mesmo tempo, com precisão cronométrica.

Sadie e Draco estavam tão fora desse clima naquele momento que a cena fez a loira sentir-se nauseada.

— Tá tudo bem, Draco? — Ela perguntou delicadamente, pousando uma mão na do menino. Seu olhar estava fixo em Draco com um misto de preocupação e impaciência, mas ele não olhou de volta; a xícara quente que a garçonete acabara de trazer (café para ele, chocolate quente para Sadie) parecia muito mais interessante.

— Tudo ótimo... — O garoto soltou um longo suspiro.

— Não parece. Você sai correndo por aí, nem olhando pra onde vai, me traz até o cafezinho mais _não-Draco-Malfoy _de Hogsmeade, e fica aí com essa cara de... Sei lá.

A mão de Sadie ainda estava sobre a de Draco; ele virou a sua e segurou de leve os dedos da garota, que sorriu, encarando a própria mão.

— Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Apesar de a tensão entre os dois ter diminuído consideravelmente, a conversa não fluiu. Ficaram os dois lá, de mãos parcialmente dadas, ela tentando puxar assunto e ele não colaborando nem um pouco; nenhuma vez seus olhares se encontraram.

Sadie estava começando a ficar irritada. Por que ele a havia chamado para irem juntos a Hogsmeade, então? Poderia muito bem estar com Rayvenne, Hannah e os gêmeos naquele momento, morrendo de rir. Ou com Kia e Charlie, tagarelando sem parar e se empolgando por qualquer coisa. Ou até na sua sala comunal, encorujada em um canto com um livro no colo.

Mas _não_, em vez disso, estava sentada de frente para um Draco semi-ausente num cafezinho brega, em completo silêncio.

Silêncio esse que se arrastou até o momento em que uma gargalhada escandalosa, vinda do lado de fora do café, surpreendeu o casal. Draco, então, virou-se para a janela como se tivesse tomado um choque, levantou de um pulo e saiu correndo porta afora sem nem uma palavra para Sadie.

Por alguns instantes, a loira só ficou lá, encarando a porta sem reação. Até que a garçonete colocou uma mão no ombro dela e perguntou:

— Está tudo bem, querida?

Ela olhou para a moça e fez que sim com a cabeça, forçando um meio-sorriso. Enquanto a garçonete se afastava, Sadie ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para a porta, sentindo um aperto estranho na garganta. Estranho, mas familiar; já se sentira frustrada muitas vezes na vida e essa era definitivamente uma das mais intensas.

Só o que a menina sabia era que tinha que sair de lá, e logo. Pagou rapidamente pelo chocolate quente que deixara pela metade e pelo café intocado que esfriava na mesa, deu um sorrisinho falso para a garçonete – que ainda a observava – e também marchou um tanto apressada porta afora, tentando ignorar as risadinhas abafadas dos casais que assistiam a sua saída.

Aquela mistura de nó na garganta, coração ridiculamente acelerado e formigamento no peito era muito conhecida. Sadie teve que parar um pouco até se recompor e não fazer um papelão no meio de Hogsmeade, o suficiente para ver Draco correndo atrás de uma garota de cabelos muito lisos que ria escandalosamente.

Agora era ela quem estava desnorteada.

* * *

Perto dali, no Três Vassouras, um casal de amigos estava sentado num sofazinho próximo à janela.

— Ei, Kia... Dá uma olhada. — A voz simpática de Charlie chamou a atenção da menina mestiça que sentava de frente para ele. Kia se virou, olhou na direção em que o amigo apontava e se surpreendeu ao ver uma Sadie com um olhar perdido, saindo rapidamente de perto do Madam Puddifoot's. Sabendo que algo estava errado, a garota saiu do bar e encontrou Sadie bem na hora em que ela ia passando reto.

— Sadie!

A loira se virou e abriu um sorrisinho. Sem falar nada, adentrou o bar com a amiga em seu encalço, logo avistando um Charlie confuso que encarava as duas. Sadie ainda não tinha dito nada quando sentou ao lado do menino e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, com um suspiro.

— Cottonwealth quieta? Isso não se vê todo dia. — Brincou ele, mas num tom gentil; não estranhou nada quando a menina enroscou um braço no seu. Ela ficava mesmo mais grudada nas pessoas quando estava triste. — Que foi?

— E o encontro, Sadie? — Kia complementou. — Ele te deu um bolo, é?

Sadie fez que sim, ainda encorujada em Charlie. Isso desconcertou Kia, que realmente estivera só brincando. Ao ver o olhar da amiga, a loira riu um pouco.

— Ai, relaxa, Kia. Eu tô meio mal, mas daqui a pouco passa.

Não era exatamente verdade, mas Sadie não precisava que se preocupassem com ela. Além disso, sabia que bastavam alguns minutos da conversa empolgada – e constante – dos dois para que seu humor melhorasse quase cem por cento, pelo menos enquanto não estivesse sozinha.

Também planejava mudar de assunto logo, sem explicar muito. Só havia uma amiga com a qual ela se sentia confortável o bastante para se abrir (e despejar toda sua frustração em cima da coitada), e essa amiga estava longe dali com Fred, George e Hannah. Kia era a melhor companhia do mundo para distração e conversas nada-a-ver, e a simples presença de Charlie a reconfortava muito facilmente, talvez porque ele próprio estava sempre alegre, mas havia um lado dramático demais da personalidade de Sadie que ela reservava só para algumas pessoas – mesmo que tais pessoas já estivessem cansadas de serem orelhas constantes.

O trio mudou de assunto rapidamente. Para o imenso alívio de Sadie, em pouco tempo, ela própria era dos três a que mais ria.

* * *

Naquela noite, Sadie saiu do castelo na calada da noite, quando todos já estavam dormindo. Sabia direitinho aonde ir... E isso até a surpreendia, porque era uma completa perdida na maior parte do tempo.

_Acho que o caminho para ver quem a gente ama é meio fácil de decorar_, filosofou a menina enquanto andava. Não demorou muito para que chegasse à porta de uma grande cabana no meio do mato e batesse à porta, já animada com a perspectiva de um reencontro.

— Oi, Hagrid! — Ela disse, abrindo um largo sorriso e se assustando um pouco com o "tapinha" que a enorme mão do guarda-caças deu em seu ombro. Entraram em seguida.

— Hora de um passeio noturno, Sadie? — O gigante brincou enquanto a menina sentava no sofá, sentindo-se um tanto inquieta.

— Ah, sim... O dia hoje não foi dos melhores, sabe, parecia uma boa hora pra visitar os bebês. Ninguém descobriu ainda, né?

— Claro que não! Acham que são minhas. E eu tenho cuidado muito bem delas, não se preocupe. — O gigante lançou-lhe um sorriso simpático por baixo da barba grossa.

— Eu nunca duvido disso, Hagrid. E cadê elas?

Hagrid entrou em algum canto da casa e logo voltou com algo preto e brilhante na mão. Sadie estendeu a mão para o animalzinho e exclamou, mais alegre do que estivera o dia todo:

— Oi, linda! Que saudades!

A longa naja preta enrolou-se rapidamente no braço da menina, ocupando toda a extensão dele. Com a outra mão, Sadie acariciou a cobra e falou num tom muito maternal, como se fosse um bebê humano e não uma serpente.

— Nossa, Brownie, como você tá bonita!

Brownie era a favorita de Sadie, embora ela gostasse muito da outra cobrinha também. Desde que encontrara a naja – ainda pequenininha, recém-saída do ovo – numa excursão da escola trouxa que freqüentava até entrar em Hogwarts, não largara mais do animal; inclusive passara muito tempo pesquisando um feitiço para que Brownie não a mordesse nem à sra. Cottonwealth por acidente. Mordidas de naja podem ser fatais e ela sabia muito bem desse fato. Acabou encontrando um encantamento satisfatório, e desde então brincava com a serpente sem o menor receio. Era um animal dócil e lindo.

Ainda com Brownie enrolada em seu braço, a menina se voltou para Hagrid.

— Falta uma criaturinha comprida aqui... Cadê a Muffin?

— Comeu agora há pouco, estava dormindo, mas acho que já acordou.

E logo, logo, o gigante voltou com a serpente albina, que se enredou no outro braço de Sadie sem demora. A garota voltou ao tom maternal de antes, olhando de modo carinhoso para os olhinhos muito vermelhos da cobra.

— Senti sua falta, bebê... Tio Rubeus cuidou bem de você? Não esqueceu dos seus ratinhos?

Muffin também fora descoberta ao acaso, na casa de uma amiga muito próxima de Sadie. A amiga estava desesperada ao encontrar o pequeno réptil se arrastando por seu jardim; Sadie não pensou duas vezes e enrolou-o em sua mão. Levou a cobrinha para sua casa e desde então não se separou dela. Como _cornsnakes_ não são peçonhentas, a menina nem cogitou lançar em Muffin um feitiço como o da cobra negra, e nem precisava; a serpente albina era tão doce quanto Brownie. Sem trocadilhos infames.

Não teria nem como deixar as duas em casa; a mãe de Sadie provavelmente esqueceria a comida delas – ou teria nojo de dar o ratinho congelado à serpente, vai saber! E como não eram permitidas cobras de estimação em Hogwarts (ainda mais Brownie, que só comia outras cobras), deixá-las com Hagrid era uma solução ótima. O guarda-caça gostava dos animaizinhos quase tanto quanto ela própria e sabia cuidar deles muito bem; talvez até melhor do que Sadie cuidava em casa.

Muffin soltou-se do braço da dona e foi se alojar em seu lugar preferido: em volta do pescoço, nem perto de machucar, só pendurada lá como se fosse uma echarpe escamosa com lindos olhinhos vermelhos.

Com a _cornsnake_ albina em seu pescoço e a naja negra no braço, Sadie se sentia em casa.

* * *

_A/N: Uh, capítulo semi-emo, quem curte? Acho que eu meio que fui influenciada pela autora de __Soaring Black Bird__, que também anda escrevendo umas coisinhas emos ultimamente. E eu própria sempre quis ter cobrinhas em casa, então é com a Sadie que eu vou realizar esse sonho! Haha :) Reviews, por favor!_


	4. Eight Legs and a Snakebite

— Cottonwealth, eu realmente não acredito nisso. — Sentenciou Rayvenne, na aula de Transfiguração que a Sonserina e a Corvinal tinham juntas. Estava sentada ao lado da amiga, bem na frente da classe.

— No quê? — Sadie se fez de boba enquanto brincava distraidamente com a pequena aranha que serviria de cobaia naquela aula. O animal estava dentro de um pote, mas Rayvenne mantinha os olhos azuis nele o tempo todo como se fosse fugir e atacá-la – algo que Sadie achava engraçado, já que ela própria colecionava pequenos vertebrados sempre que podia, para alimentar suas cobras com algo além de ratinhos congelados.

Rayvenne baixou a voz.

— Que existem Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores com gosto de dragão. Acorda, anta. Você e o_ Malfoy?_

As duas riram um pouco; Sadie ficou vermelha e escondeu o rosto com o cabelo. Não deu para comentar muito mais, já que a professora Minerva as encarava de forma severa, esperando para começar a aula.

— Agora que as duas aqui acabaram de discutir as escolhas da Srta. Cottonwealth em matéria de rapazes, podemos voltar ao feitiço? Muito bem. Hoje vocês vão mudar as cores da aranha à sua frente, bem como suas proporções. Atenção...

A professora abriu o pote que estava em sua mesa, o que fez alguns alunos se encolherem ligeiramente nas carteiras. O animal subiu, obediente, na mão da professora, que apontou a varinha para ele e fez um movimento circular com o pulso antes de enunciar:

— _Grammostola!_

Imediatamente, o pequeno aracnídeo negro adquiriu uma cor azul elétrica. A professora continuou, com mais um movimento complicado de mão:

— _Avicularia beine!_

As perninhas da aranha cresceram até o dobro de seu tamanho, tornando-a de repente muito mais ameaçadora. Para o alívio de muitos, a professora depositou o animal no pote novamente e tampou-o, mandando que continuassem em seguida.

— Eu é que não coloco essa... Essa _coisa_ na mão.

— Não é _coisa_, Ray. É um animalzinho inofensivo, se você souber lidar. Vem com a tia, vem, nenê!

Essa última frase de Sadie foi para a aranhinha marrom que se agitava no pote à frente das duas. A loira mais alta abriu a tampa e acolheu o animal na palma de sua mão.

— Vai, Goldenwing.

Rayvenne estava olhando para o bicho com uma expressão entre o medo e o nojo, algo que a outra diagnosticou como frescura. Se fosse uma aranha adulta, tudo bem, qualquer pessoa sã teria medo. Mas aquela coisinha pequena?

À maior distância que conseguiu, a pequena agitou o pulso tentando imitar o que a professora fizera e exclamou:

— _Grammostola_! E vê se pelo menos fica de uma cor _bonitinha_.

Sadie teve um ataque de riso quando viu o pequeno aracnídeo se tornar rosa-choque. Rayvenne também riu, mas sem tirar os olhos da mão da amiga.

— Acho que ela não gosta de você, Ray... — Comentou a outra enquanto colocava a aranha em cima da tampinha do pote, já sabendo que sua amiga não a seguraria na mão nem morta. Tentando um movimento parecido com o da professora, agitou a varinha e enunciou:

— _Avicularia B..._ AI!

Um aviãozinho de papel enfeitiçado atingiu Sadie na bochecha. Ela esticou a mão para pegá-lo – o que não era difícil, já que o objeto continuava cutucando seu rosto – e abriu, esquecendo a aula um momento.

_Dá pra você deixar de ser teimosa e me encontrar na Sala Precisa depois da aula? A gente vai conversar, quer você queira, quer não._

_- Você sabe quem é, nem vem se fazer de besta..._

Ela só ficou olhando para o bilhete por um bom tempo... Até que um gritinho agudo ao seu lado a despertou de seus devaneios.

— Tira. Essa. Coisa. Peluda. Daqui. Agora.

A aranha rosa-choque, agora do tamanho da mão de Sadie, estava empoleirada no ombro de uma Rayvenne completamente imóvel.

* * *

Quando a classe foi dispensada, Rayvenne saiu ao lado de Sadie reclamando baixinho, e ainda estava xingando quando Kia e Charlie se juntaram à dupla. Sadie, por sua vez, estava de certa forma aliviada com isso; o susto com a aranha fora tão grande que a loirinha ao seu lado nem reparara no bilhete. Daquele jeito, não precisaria dar explicações a nenhum dos três.

Decidira não encontrar Draco coisíssima nenhuma; ainda estava brava com ele e realmente não queria vê-lo...

Mas quando você e seus amigos se misturam à multidão e algo forte te agarra pelo pulso (e você tem duas opções: perder a mão ou ir com quem te agarrou), você vai junto a não ser que tenha um desejo masoquista.

Ela demorou um pouco para ver que era Crabbe, comparsa enorme de Draco, quem a arrastava pelo corredor.

— O Malfoy falou pra vocês se encontrarem na Sala Precisa, Cottonwealth.

— E por acaso ele precisava mandar o _gorila de guarda_ dizer isso? — Irritada, a menina tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar da mão gorda de Crabbe. Não teve opção senão acompanhá-lo em meio ao mar de alunos até a tal sala, onde o garoto abriu a porta e finalmente a largou.

Era uma salinha que mais parecia a sala comunal da Corvinal, só que um pouco menor. Lá dentro, um menino de cabelos muito claros e olhar hipnotizante a aguardava com um sorrisinho presunçoso.

Parada na porta, Sadie cruzou teimosamente os braços, tentando impedir que seu coração pulasse com muita força. O que ele fez, sem dúvida – e ela odiava isso. Mas ficou lá, encostada na porta, que agora estava trancada.

— Eu falei que a gente ia conversar, você _querendo ou não_.

A loira não respondeu. Draco se aproximou dela; seu olhar era gentil, apesar das palavras. Ela tentou se manter o mais rígida que podia.

— Que foi, Cottonwealth? O gato comeu sua língua? — Ele sorriu.

— Você disse que ia falar. Então fala. E é melhor você ter um _ótimo_ motivo pra mandar o seu _gorila de guarda_ me arrastar até aqui.

O menino se demorou um pouco analisando a expressão de Sadie, ainda com uma risadinha nos lábios. Ela tentou não demonstrar que seu coração estava acelerado quase a ponto de doer.

Ele suspirou e disse, numa voz mansa:

— Eu vou ser bem sincero com você, Sadie. Nunca menti pra você e nem tenho motivos pra isso; só minto para quem eu quero impressionar.

Algo no peito de Sadie deu uma ligeira despencada, mas ela ficou quieta, de braços cruzados. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais antes de continuar:

— Não, não é _assim_! É que eu nunca tive a _intenção_ de te impressionar. Você apareceu do nada na minha sala comunal e... E isso não vem ao caso. Olha, tem uma coisa que eu já te expliquei e vou explicar de novo. Eu _não posso_ ser visto com você, Sadie.

— Não pode ou não quer? — A loira rebateu.

— Os dois. Devo admitir que eu não quero problemas desnecessários... E ser visto com uma corvinal meio-sangue que anda com a pior ralé de Hogwarts se encaixa na categoria.

Novamente, o coração da garota despencou, mas dessa vez a raiva começava a crescer junto ao desapontamento. Seu tom era amargo quando ela retrucou:

— Então dá pra me deixar ir embora?

— Não. — Ele chegou mais perto; estavam a um palmo de distância agora. — Eu ainda não terminei. Isso é o que _todo mundo_ ia pensar, Sadie, e é o que eu penso também; não posso dizer que _gosto_ dos seus amigos, nem que não tenho algum preconceito contra meio-sangue. Porque tenho. Fui criado assim e concordo.

— Escuta, dá pra parar de me detonar? Eu já _entendi_! Tchau!

Dizendo isso, Sadie tentou sair de perto. Antes que ela percebesse, Draco já tinha agarrado seus dois pulsos e agora a segurava contra a parede, seus rostos muito próximos. A menina sentiu-se sem ar.

— Vê se espera eu terminar. Eu _não_ vou me expor tão cedo, e se isso significa que a gente vai ter que ficar se escondendo por aí, eu topo. Porque apesar de tudo isso, Cottonwealth, eu ainda acho que você vale a pena.

Os corpos dos dois estavam quase grudados; o calor era intenso. Dois pares de olhos – um verde-azulado, o outro cinza claro – estavam fixos apenas um no outro. Emoções muito contraditórias se misturavam na cabeça da loira, e se Draco não a estivesse segurando contra a parede, provavelmente ela teria perdido o equilíbrio.

— Não vai pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu no sábado?

A pergunta saiu antes que Sadie pudesse contê-la. Achando que isso estragara o clima do momento, ela mordeu o lábio e fez menção de recuar, mas a expressão de Draco não se alterou a não ser por um sorrisinho maroto.

— Tenho um argumento melhor.

Dizendo isso, ele colou seus lábios aos dela, com uma gentileza incompatível com o forte aperto que tinha em seus pulsos. A menina hesitou um pouco, mas antes que percebesse, sua postura rígida já havia derretido em contato com Draco, os pulsos libertos de suas mãos e os dedos agora entrelaçados com os do garoto, o coração batendo enlouquecido. Aquilo, sim, estava certo em todos os sentidos. A cena se prolongou até que Sadie sentisse as pernas meio trêmulas, só não perdendo o equilíbrio porque o garoto a segurava muito próximo a seu corpo.

A menina saiu da sala – alguns instantes antes dele; haviam concordado em não sair juntos – sentindo-se estranhamente aérea.

* * *

_A/N: E aí, o que acharam? Eu própria amei esse capítulo, apesar de a minha habilidade em escrever beijos ter diminuído bastante desde que eu escrevi o Lado Negro, sabe Deus por quê. Ah! E pra quem estava curioso, _Grammostola _e _Avicularia _são gêneros de aranha, e _beine_ é "perna" em alemão... Bom, momento nerd passou. Por favor, REVIEWS!_


	5. A Very Happy Christmas

As semanas seguintes pareceram voar diante dos olhos de Sadie. Parte disso era por causa da proximidade do Natal, época que sempre a deixara muito animada. Outra parte era porque a menina passava a maioria de suas horas estudando, já que os professores pareciam ter um desejo meio sádico de aumentar (no caso de alguns, quase _dobrar) _a quantidade de lição de casa naquelas semanas. Mais uma parte era porque todo o tempo que passava com Hannah agora era preenchido por alguma briguinha idiota.

Havia, claro, um último motivo – que Sadie achava que era o principal – para ela nem ter visto o tempo passar. E esse motivo era que todas as noites, quando já havia acabado de estudar, ela fazia uma visita à Sala Precisa.

Nessas visitas, o estresse das brigas diárias e do estudo exaustivo simplesmente desaparecia. E isso não tinha nada a ver com a sala em si, mas com um certo garoto de sorriso charmoso e olhar envolvente...

Aliás, era exatamente por causa do tal garoto que ela e Hannah andavam brigando com tanta freqüência – isso e o fato de ambas serem mais teimosas do que uma porta, claro. Hannah, assim como os gêmeos e Rayvenne, via Draco como "o inimigo"... Só que, ao contrário dos amigos, ela fazia questão de comentar isso em cada oportunidade que conseguisse. De um modo extremamente depreciativo. Nessas ocasiões, o lado protetor de Sadie acordava de mau humor e já pulava com as quatro patas – figurativamente falando – para cima da colega.

Depois, elas sempre faziam as pazes. Mas Hannah guardava todas as briguinhas anteriores para jogar na cara assim que a oportunidade se fizesse presente... Resumindo: era um caos. Todo dia uma briga nova.

As brigas afetavam toda a dinâmica do trio – a conversa diária acabava sempre na mesma cena; Sadie e Hannah uma não deixando a outra terminar a frase, Rayvenne olhando de uma para outra com um misto de impaciência e tédio – o que fazia a loira corvinal preferir a companhia de Charlie e Kia à das outras duas. Nas aulas que a Sonserina e a Corvinal tinham juntas (Transfiguração, História da Magia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas), os quatro se divertiam muito sem a colega de cabelos coloridos, mas conviver com Hannah estava ficando praticamente impossível, o que também diminuía a convivência com Rayvenne de certa forma.

E – por algum motivo obscuro – a pequena loira, apesar de ainda ser muito próxima de Sadie, passara a olhá-la de vez em quando com um certo desprezo, como se ela fosse levemente retardada. Claro que isso acontecia só às vezes, e podia ser apenas impressão de Sadie, mas ela duvidava.

Enfim, era uma dinâmica complicada que ninguém entendia direito.

Foi mais ou menos por isso que ela ficou bastante aliviada quando, faltando pouco tempo para o Natal, basicamente todos os seus amigos foram para casa – deles próprios ou dos amigos; Rayvenne e Hannah iam passar o feriado na casa dos Weasley, que até convidaram a loira, mas ela recusou. Kia fora para casa, passar o Natal com os pais e a irmãzinha, e Charlie aproveitara a oportunidade para fazer uma viagem com o pai.

Aliás, a grande maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts havia resolvido ir para casa.

* * *

Na manhã do dia 24, Sadie acordou com a cabeça a mil, uma raridade para a menina que normalmente não funcionava direito até pelo menos meia hora depois de levantar.

Era dia 24 de dezembro, e ela só percebera naquela hora que faltava fazer um _monte_ de coisas ainda. _Tipo COMPRAR OS PRESENTES, que tal? Ah, raios! Não acredito que eu esqueci!_

Sadie vestiu qualquer coisa e já se apressou para fora dos portões, em direção a Hogsmeade. Não sabia ainda o que dar para Draco nem se devia comprar alguma coisa para Hannah – estavam passando por uma fase ruim, mas ainda eram amigas, certo? _Certo? _– mas já tinha uma lista mental.

— OK. — A loira começou a falar sozinha, assim que chegou a Hogsmeade. — Pra mamãe, vestes novas, que ela bem que tá precisando. Mas esse é o mais fácil, porque o que servir em mim serve nela... Hmm. Vou levar alguma coisa pra Kia, pra Ray e pro Charlie também... Ah, pra Ray, qualquer coisa da Zonko's tá bom. Pra Kia, um livro. Pro Charlie... Vou de Zonko's também. E se sobrar grana, ainda levo alguma coisa pra Brownie e pra Muffin!

Com a lista na cabeça, ela não demorou muito para encontrar o que procurava. Foi na Zonko's que a menina demorou mais, mas acabou saindo de lá satisfeita: para Rayvenne, comprara um gato de pelúcia que tinha um compartimento secreto para guardar alguma coisa – e o gato parecia um bichinho comum, mas mordia o nariz de qualquer pessoa (além do dono) que tentasse abrir o compartimento; para Charlie, um reluzente Lembrol, já que o garoto era mesmo incrivelmente esquecido na maioria das vezes.

Sadie saiu da Madame Malkin com vestes novas para a mãe e para Kia (o casaco rosa florido que ela vira na loja era simplesmente _a cara_ da mestiça), depois passou na Dedosdemel e levou dois saquinhos de Feijões de Todos os Sabores edição especial – só com sabores de ratos e insetos – para as serpentes. Satisfeita, voltou para Hogwarts e correu para o corujal, onde já enviou o presente da mãe e dos três amigos.

Aquela tarde foi ocupada principalmente por uma visita à cabana de Hagrid, onde a loira passou um bom tempo com Brownie e Muffin. Pela rapidez com que engoliram boa parte dos Feijõezinhos que ela trouxera, Sadie presumiu que havia feito a escolha certa de presente.

— Saudade das crianças, Sadie? Fazia tempo que você não aparecia. — Hagrid comentou, quando ambas as cobras já haviam comido; Brownie repousava no colo da dona, tão enroscada em si mesma que parecia que tinha dado um nó, e Muffin estava enrolada em seu pescoço. A menina fez uma careta pensativa.

— É, fazia tempo mesmo. Os professores andavam mandando tanta lição que _pelo amor de Deus_, né!

O gigante riu e deu uma piscadela.

— E um certo menino da Sonserina não teria nada a ver com isso, teria? — Ele disse num tom brincalhão, o que fez Sadie sentir as bochechas esquentarem e uma risada meio nervosa escapar de sua boca.

— Como foi que você...?

— Ora, Sadie, eu já tive catorze anos! E a cara que vocês faziam um para o outro na minha aula era _inconfundível._ Apesar que eu achei até engraçado; um só olhava quando o outro não estava olhando.

Os dois riram, o movimento fazendo a serpente negra acordar e deslizar para longe de Sadie e perto da lareira. A loira olhou no relógio e se surpreendeu; já eram quatro e meia!

— Vão passar o Natal juntos? — Hagrid perguntou. Sadie assentiu com a cabeça, animada. — Que bom. Acho que é por isso que eu não o vi na mesa do café-da-manhã hoje... Deve ter ido atrás de um presente.

À menção dessa última palavra, os olhos verdes da garota se arregalaram e ela levou uma mão à boca.

— Ca...cilda. Hagrid, ainda tem alguma loja aberta em Hogsmeade?

— No dia 24 de dezembro, Sadie? Fecham todas às 4 em ponto.

— Ah_, inferno._

A menina afundou um pouco mais no sofá, nem se preocupando com o fato de a _cornsnake_ estar espremida entre seu pescoço e o encosto. Muffin pareceu não se importar, o que foi bom, porque Sadie começara a brincar com a cauda do animal só para ter o que fazer com as mãos.

* * *

Já era bem tarde quando a loira, já arrumada e de cabelos lisos, se encaminhou para a Sala Precisa. Não havia encontrado Draco em lugar nenhum naquela tarde, depois de sair da cabana do guarda-caça; acabara passando um tempão conversando com uma garota baixinha da Grifinória, chamada Olivia Cloverfield. Era uma menina simpática, de cabelos muito cacheados e uma inteligência que – diziam – ultrapassava até a da tão-falada Hermione Granger.

Sadie entrou na sala cautelosamente. Dessa vez, havia azevinho por toda parte. Porém, antes que ela pudesse notar muito mais, uma voz masculina a surpreendeu.

— Até que enfim ela resolve aparecer...

A menina sorriu e virou-se para encarar o dono da voz. Ela podia até estar enganada, mas parecia que o olhar dele estava mais... _Diferente_ naquele dia. Aquele olhar que ele usava só para ela, de alguma forma, estava mais... Mais...

Ela não sabia explicar, mas algo naqueles olhos claros a capturou mais do que nunca.

— Você que sumiu o dia todo. — Sadie respondeu, indo ao encontro do menino e cumprimentando-o com um beijinho rápido nos lábios. Ele esticou uma mão para segurar a dela; a pele do garoto estava quente, um contato muito bem-vindo em uma noite tão fria.

Mesmo nos encontros diários na Sala Precisa, era raro Draco tomar a iniciativa de algum contato físico com a loirinha quando estavam só conversando; era ela, normalmente, quem ia se aproximando mais. Não que ele se afastasse nessas ocasiões, muito pelo contrário, mas não havia dúvidas de que sua atitude era muito mais fria do que a da menina.

Sadie não se importava tanto com isso, já que via que ele era assim com todo mundo. Ela própria estava sempre encostando nas pessoas e não via problema nisso; Draco era mais reservado em todos os aspectos...

Por isso é que foi meio surpreendente para a garota quando Draco apertou sua mão na dele e olhou fundo em seus olhos, com a mesma expressão sarcástica que usava sempre, mas algo... Aquele _algo_ a mais ainda estava lá.

— Sumi por um bom motivo.

Com a mão livre, o garoto pegou no bolso uma caixinha verde e tirou dela uma corrente fina e prateada. Pendurada nela, um pingente muito peculiar: duas coisinhas compridas, uma negra e uma prateada, entrelaçadas. A parte prateada tinha dois minúsculos olhos vermelhos, e...

Sadie abriu um sorriso.

— Eu só falei delas uma vez ou duas! Como foi que você lembrou?

O menino riu, soltando a mão dela para que a garota conseguisse colocar a corrente no pescoço. Ainda estava impressionada. _Ele lembrou até a cor dos olhinhos da Muffin! Como, raios, eu vou chegar pra ele agora e falar que..._

Ela respirou fundo.

— Draco, desculpa... Eu só lembrei dos presentes hoje, e fui deixando o seu por último porque não fazia ideia do que te dar, e... Acontece que tinha tanta coisa pra comprar que eu... Eu acabei esquecendo.

O menino olhou para baixo por alguns instantes. Sadie mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Ele havia ido atrás de um pingente que tivesse até a mesma cor dos _olhos_ das suas serpentes, e ela...? É claro que ele estava chateado com isso. Ela também ficaria, se a situação se invertesse.

Por fim, Draco ergueu o rosto e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Ei... Desculpa?

— Depende. — A boca fina do menino se curvou em um charmoso sorriso de lado, o que fez Sadie sorrir também, mas com remorso.

— Depende do quê?

Draco sentou-se abruptamente numa poltrona que lá havia, puxando a mão da garota consigo; ela meio sentou e meio caiu ao seu lado. Ainda estava olhando para o menino com uma expressão entre o arrependimento e a curiosidade.

— Se você compensar _muito_ bem, eu desculpo.

— Mas como é que...? — Sadie ainda estava confusa; o remorso a fazia pensar com muito mais lentidão. O garoto bufou, impaciente.

— Cala a boca, Cottonwealth. E a propósito, feliz Natal.

_Muito feliz_, pensou Sadie, sorrindo enquanto Draco a fazia calar a boca de um jeito que ela adorava.

Quase não se ouviu mais as vozes dos dois naquele dia.

* * *

_A/N: Eita, esse deu trabalho pra sair! Mas graças à nossa querida Olivia Cloverfield, saiu. Pra quem já leu SBB, eu __sei__ que o presente da Sadie ficou muuuuito plágio. Mas eu perguntei pra Rayvenne se ela tinha alguma ideia, e pra variar ela não respondeu – até aí, não é novidade; ela só responde quando dá na telha – até que eu perdi a paciência e cismei que ia ser um colar e pronto._

_AH! Só mais uma coisa. O próximo capítulo provavelmente vai ser o último por um __bom tempo__, ok? Eu não disse que acabou! Disse que eu entro em aulas daqui a nove dias e não vai dar tempo de escrever nada, porque eu vou pro TERCEIRO ANO. Eita, essa A/N tá maior do que a história! Reviews!_


	6. So, to Sum Up

O resto do feriado de Natal passou sem muitas novidades. Sadie e Draco passavam boa parte dos dias na Sala Precisa, ou escondidos na floresta; quando eles não estavam juntos, Sadie ocupava seu tempo com Olivia Cloverfield, geralmente discutindo livros. As serpentes também eram visitadas quase diariamente.

Não demorou muito para o feriado acabar e os alunos voltarem a Hogwarts. As aulas recomeçaram já num ritmo frenético, o que se certa forma assustava Sadie; o esforço para se manter a par de tudo às vezes a deixava tonta. Foi por isso que ela acabou se acostumando a ficar cada vez mais tempo na sala comunal, debruçada em cima de um livro ou praticando feitiços. Seu tempo com Draco diminuiu consideravelmente, algo de que ela não gostava nem um pouco, mas não havia outro jeito.

Sadie viu que não era só ela que tinha dificuldade em acompanhar o ritmo das aulas naquele semestre. Kia também estava surtando quase tanto quanto ela, e até Olivia – que, como Sadie percebera, era a melhor de seu ano _sem esforço nenhum_ – estava estudando um pouco mais. Pelo menos era divertido ficar horas na sala comunal praticando feitiços com (ou _em_) Kia e Charlie.

Hannah, porém, era um caso perdido. Sadie esperava sinceramente que as férias tivessem um bom efeito para as duas e que a amizade voltasse ao normal, mas o que aconteceu foi que elas mal conseguiam se falar. Na verdade, só se viam quando não podiam _mesmo_ evitar, e nessas ocasiões elas até conversavam e se davam bem – tudo pelo bem do grupo, para que nenhuma das duas tivesse que parar de conviver com Rayvenne e com os gêmeos – mas qualquer contato fora isso era marcado apenas por um olhar meio tóxico.

Isso entristecia Sadie. Era teimosa e odiava mudanças, principalmente se tais mudanças incluíssem uma amizade que estava basicamente indo pelo ralo. No fundo, ainda gostava muito de Hannah, e o fato de a colega agora parecer detestá-la era frustrante.

O segundo semestre passou rápido demais, entre provas e brigas, para que Sadie notasse muita coisa. Um daqueles dias na sala da Corvinal, porém, conseguiu tirar qualquer outra preocupação de sua cabeça...

* * *

_Flashback_

_— Sadie, Charlie, dá pra prestarem atenção? — A voz impaciente de Kia chamou a atenção da dupla, que já saíra do assunto estudado havia muito tempo. Estavam muito empolgados naquele dia, talvez porque metade das provas – incluindo quase todas as difíceis – já havia passado._

_Sadie e Charlie se viraram para a amiga, rindo. Kia deu uma risadinha também, mas logo se recompôs._

_— Eu quero praticar _logo_ esses feitiços. Acho que vão ser bem úteis..._

_— Pra Hannah, só se for. Essa já zoa o próprio cabelo basicamente todo dia. — A loira respondeu, amarga. Os feitiços que iam praticar tinham efeito no cabelo da pessoa, e a antiga amiga aparecia cada vez com o cabelo de um jeito._

_Kia a encarou com mais impaciência ainda, enquanto Charlie sorriu._

_— E já que você tá tão sorridente... — Sadie piscou para o amigo. Ele fechou os olhos e esperou que o feitiço o atingisse._

_Os três ficaram um tempão usando um ao outro de cobaia. Quando já haviam pego prática e cansado de brincar, Sadie tinha os cabelos pretos e encaracolados, Kia não parava de olhar no espelho a juba vermelho-sangue e lisíssima, enquanto Charlie... Bom, os cabelos de Charlie estavam amarelo-canário e muito lisos, além de parecerem muito mais compridos – já que naturalmente não passavam de molinhas extremamente enroladas._

_O resultado era hilariante._

_— Charles Dugford. Você ficou um gato. — Observou Kia. Sadie não conseguia parar de rir._

_— Ai, você acha, amiga?_

_Primeiro elas acharam que ele estava brincando, então deram risada junto. Charlie, porém, não riu._

_— Também, se não achava bonito, não precisava rir da minha cara, né? E você, Sadie, com esse pixaim? SUUUPER fora de moda, querida._

_Mais risos. Sadie tinha começado a brincar com a cabeleira vermelha da amiga mestiça, fazendo tranças pequenininhas em todo o comprimento. Antes que ela percebesse, Charlie estava sentado ao seu lado e começara a trançar os cabelos de Kia também – embora não soubesse fazer direito._

_As duas se entreolharam._

_— Charlie... Você tá começando a me assustar. — A loira (agora morena) sentenciou. Kia, de olhos arregalados, só concordou com a amiga._

_— É __ela__ que tem cabelo cor de sangue, e __eu__ que te assusto?_

_— Você... Você tá brincando, né? — Kia ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Charlie cruzava os braços, com o mesmo olhar de confusão. Sadie começava a tentar adivinhar o que havia acontecido. Tinha que ser efeito colateral de um dos feitiços... Mas como se revertia?_

_— Claro que eu não tô brincando! Esse cabelão vermelho aí, parece a noiva do Chuckie, Deus-me-li-vre, OK? Gosto muito mais do meu loirinho discreto._

_Ela e Kia só olharam uma para a outra. Acabaram perguntando ao mesmo tempo:_

_— E agora?_

_— Não sei. — Sadie segurava o próprio queixo, pensativa. — McGonagall?_

_— É a melhor aposta, acho. Vem, Charlie._

_Cada uma puxou o menino por um braço; ele se viu obrigado a levantar, mas foi de má vontade. Enquanto Sadie o conduzia pela mão até o escritório da professora, com Kia ao lado, o trio atraía olhares curiosos. Charlie continuava resmungando._

_— Não precisa "contar pra tia", né, gentê? Ai, que infantis..._

_Sadie e Kia não sabiam se riam ou se ficavam preocupadas com o amigo. Vai que o feitiço era irreversível? Ele ia ser motivo de piada. Principalmente dos sonserinos. E isso nenhuma das duas ia deixar acontecer._

_Bateram na porta. Já era tarde, mas a professora estava lá; a porta abriu com um rangido fraco._

_Minerva apareceu com cara de surpresa, mas parecia que não estava para brincadeira._

_— O que aconteceu com vocês?_

_Sadie começou, agora apertando a mão do amigo. A professora sempre a intimidara bastante._

_— Bom, professora, é que a gente estava praticando um feitiço novo... Sabe aquele de mudar o cabelo? Então. Aí acontece que..._

_— ... Não sei o que eu fiz, mas meu último feitiço fez o moleque desmunhecar. — Interveio Kia. Isso fez Sadie segurar uma risada e o menino dar um tapa no ombro da mestiça._

_— Ai, sua grossa! Não fala assim!_

_Podia ser impressão de Sadie, mas parecia que a professora estava se segurando para não rir._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

A professora desfez o feitiço rapidamente naquele dia, mas Sadie e Kia tinham motivos para encher o saco de Charlie pelo resto do semestre. E assim elas fizeram.

Sadie deixara de visitar a sala comunal da Grifinória – não passou lá nenhuma vez até as férias de verão – já que as coisas entre ela e Hannah estavam bem tensas. Não gostava de ficar tão distante de Rayvenne e dos gêmeos, que tinham se afastado bastante desde o começo das brigas, mas não tinha como evitar. Preferia ir assistir aos treinos de quadribol da Sonserina; com "assistir", ela queria dizer "levar a mais nova _Witch Weekly_ e ficar um tempão batendo papo com Draco depois do treino".

O ano letivo acabou bem rápido. Depois de longas férias de verão na casa dos avós, cuidando dos priminhos pequenos que não via havia quase um ano inteiro, Sadie começou o quarto ano jurando que nunca mais contaria a história de Babbity Rabbity na sua vida.

Sadie tentou manter, no começo do quarto ano, o mesmo ritmo de estudos que adquirira antes das férias de verão. Até que conseguira; pelo menos, era o bastante para fazer Rayvenne surtar.

— Dá pra você parar de ser histérica? — Reclamava a loirinha muito freqüentemente. — Os NOMs são no ano _que vem_. São o _Fred e o George_ que têm que prestar esse ano, OK?

— Eu não tô estudando pros NOMs especificamente, Ray. — Respondia a mais alta. — É que se eu perder o ritmo, não volto mais.

Apesar dos protestos freqüentes, Sadie percebeu que a amiga baixinha também começara a estudar um pouco mais. Bastou os gêmeos tirarem notas razoáveis em seus exames sem estudar nada, porém, e Rayvenne logo voltou aos hábitos vagais de antes.

Se isso dava certo para ela, Sadie não ia questionar. Mais do que já questionava, pelo menos. No fundo, sentia até uma certa inveja; ela própria se matava e tirava notas pouca coisa mais altas do que a pequena loira – que não fazia basicamente nada.

O quarto ano, exceto por um Natal muito animado em Hogwarts com Rayvenne, Hannah e os Weasleys (Draco fora viajar com a família), foi longo e cansativo. De certa forma, foi um alívio quando o ano chegou ao fim... E esse fim foi muito atribulado.

Começou numa manhã nublada. Quando Sadie fora visitar as cobras na noite anterior, estava chovendo tão forte na hora de voltar que Hagrid insistira que ela dormisse no sofá; voltaria ao castelo quando amanhecesse.

No meio de um sonho esquisito, Sadie sentiu algo gelado se enroscar em seu braço.

Abriu os olhos sem entender nada.

— Brownie? Deixa a mamãe dormir, deixa...

Muffin também a estava cutucando. Enquanto Brownie se enroscava mais forte em seu braço, Muffin assustou-a, agarrando com a boca pulso da menina – mas apenas como um aviso, não forte o suficiente para que as presas realmente machucassem a dona.

Sadie levantou o mais rápido que pôde quando finalmente percebeu o que significava o comportamento das cobras. Era óbvio que estavam tentando comunicar alguma coisa. Harry Potter, o único ofidioglota que a menina conhecia, certamente não havia passado lá, mas... Será que era Fredinho, o dragão de estimação de Rayvenne, quem havia falado com elas?

Se Fredinho se dera ao trabalho de ir falar com Muffin e Brownie – ele morria de medo das duas serpentes – era porque algo ruim acontecera. Bem ruim. As cobras haviam soltado a dona e agora ambas se dirigiam à porta.

Sadie saiu da cabana apressada em meio aos roncos de Hagrid, ainda seguindo os répteis que se ondulavam a caminho do castelo. Era mais fácil seguir Muffin, já que Brownie era negra e se misturava à terra e às pedras no caminho, enquanto a _cornsnake_ albina se destacava no fundo.

O coração da loirinha já estava acelerado. Quando chegou ao castelo, os gêmeos, Lino Jordan e Hannah estavam à sua espera; Fred, George e Lino seguravam suas vassouras.

Olhou em volta – as serpentes haviam sumido.

— Cottonwealth! Onde raios você estava? — Isso foi Hannah quem ralhou. Estavam as duas aflitas demais para discutir naquela hora.

— Já te conto. O que foi que aconteceu? Por quê...?

— Eu conto pra ela no caminho, vai, gente! Sobe aí! — Fred se manifestou. Hannah montou na vassoura de George atrás dele; Fred foi sozinho e Sadie grudou fortemente na cintura de Lino. Não gostava de voar e morria de medo de cair da vassoura.

— Bom, Sadie, vou te contar tudo de uma vez. Deu uma encrenca danada ontem à noite, o Ron saiu com a perna toda ferrada, e a Ray correu pra ver o que estava acontecendo, e... Acontece que ela foi mordida por um lobisomem.

* * *

_A/N: Uh, cliffhanger, que tal? Tudo bem que não é exatamente um cliffhanger se você já leu Soaring Black Bird. Dane-se, eu quero dizer que é, tá? Aliás, esse capítulo só saiu at all por causa da autora de SBB, que me deu a idéia do Charlie. O próximo não vai demorar tanto; peguei o embalo e agora já tenho umas idéias bacaninhas... Claro que, com reviews, sai mais rápido!_


	7. Cottonwealth Times Four

— Bom, Sadie, vou te contar tudo de uma vez. Deu uma encrenca danada ontem à noite, o Ron saiu com a perna toda ferrada, e a Ray correu pra ver o que estava acontecendo, e... Acontece que ela foi mordida por um lobisomem.

O coração de Sadie parecia ter parado de bater por um instante.

— E aí levaram ela pro St. Mungus. — Completou Hannah, parecendo tão aflita quanto a colega loira. — A gente já falou com o Dumbledore e conseguiu permissão pra ir ver como ela tá. O que, aliás, é o que a gente tá fazendo, se você não tinha percebido ainda...

Sadie só concordou com a cabeça e grudou um pouco mais na cintura de Lino, sem conseguir formular uma frase coerente. O cenário passava por eles como um borrão, mas de repente ela queria que fossem mais rápido.

— Mas como é que... Quem é que... _Hã_?

George deu uma risadinha.

— O "como é que" a gente vai descobrir assim que falar com ela. O "quem é que"... Bom. Tá preparada?

A menina assentiu. O ruivo continuou, sem tirar os olhos do céu nublado à sua frente:

— Foi o Lupin.

Agora é que ela não entendia mais nada.

Quando finalmente chegaram à casa da menina, quem atendeu a porta foi uma senhora baixinha, de cabelos compridos e brancos, que sorriu para eles de um jeito muito parecido com o de Rayvenne.

Ela parecia ser a única pessoa presente na casa.

— Oi... Vocês são os amigos da Venne, não?

Sadie fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto Hannah murmurava um "aham". Os outros três estavam quietos.

— Entrem! Ela ainda está no hospital, mas o avô dela mandou avisar que já vem. Eu sou Adelyn, avó dela.

Os cinco se apresentaram brevemente. Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse; dessa vez, quem entrou foi um senhorzinho careca, acompanhado de Rayvenne.

A primeira coisa que Sadie fez foi dar um abraço esmagante na amiga, que tentou sem muito sucesso livrar-se do aperto. Assim que a loirinha conseguiu se livrar de Sadie e de Hannah (que haviam tido a mesma idéia), pulou no pescoço de Fred, que a abraçou bem forte.

Sadie riu, aliviada. Pronto, a amiga já estava de volta.

— Ô, Ray! Como você tá? — Indagou Lino, preocupado.

— Eu? Ótima... Não vou sair mordendo ninguém nas noites de lua cheia! — Respondeu a pequena, com um sorriso. — Só vou ficar um pouco mais agressiva. O Lupin me explicou tudo; relaxem que eu tô legal.

— Sadie, eu _odeio_ as suas cobras! — Uma vozinha muito conhecida soou da porta. Fredinho havia seguido a dona e seu avô porta adentro, e agora estava empoleirado no ombro da menina, como um papagaio de pirata. — Você faz idéia de quantas vezes eu tive que falar com elas pra elas _entenderem_ que a mamãe tinha sido machucada? E que era pra acordar você e mandar você ir pro castelo? A loira é você e as cobras que são burras!

* * *

O ano letivo acabou bem rápido depois disso. As férias de verão foram caóticas, como sempre haviam sido; já um bom pedaço das férias havia passado (e Sadie estava quase enlouquecendo) quando uma carta chegou à casa de verão da família Cottonwealth.

— Sadie! Sadie! — Uma garotinha disparava pelo corredor, indo ao encontro da loira, que estava em seu quarto terminando de se vestir. Ao vê-la entrar, Sadie sorriu. Era sua priminha Elanor, de cinco anos; a preferida da mais velha. Tinha cabelos cacheados e olhinhos escuros, e era a criaturinha mais doce e inteligente que Sadie já conhecera.

— Fala, Ellie. — A loira sorriu para Elanor enquanto penteava o cabelo molhado. Eram nove da noite, mas ela acabara de sair da piscina.

— Chegou uma carta pra você!

Elanor tinha um gordo envelope vermelho em sua mãozinha, que estendeu para a prima. Sadie abriu o envelope com certa curiosidade, mas não teve tempo de ler o que estava escrito na carta, porque a porta foi aberta de repente.

Um garotinho de cabelos escuros e lindos olhos cor-de-mel apareceu na porta. Esse era Benjamin, o irmão gêmeo de Elanor; tinha fama de "terremoto" na família por não parar quieto um segundo, mas conseguia ser um amor quando queria. O problema é que ele quase nunca queria.

— As corujas trouxeram _duas_ cartas! Êêê, Elanor...

A pequenina deu de ombros enquanto Benjamin entregava outro envelope à prima, dessa vez verde.

— Lê a minha primeiro! — Exigiu o garoto. Sadie sorriu e abriu o envelope verde sem demora.

* * *

_Sadie,_

_Como vão as férias? Já enlouqueceu completamente ou só um pouco?_

_Bom, eu tenho um convite pra te fazer. Meu pai conseguiu entradas para a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol no camarote de honra, e eu convenci ele a comprar uma a mais... Você quer ir?_

_Vê se responde logo, Cottonwealth. Deu trabalho para convencer o meu pai e ele diz que se você não responder rápido, vai convidar outra pessoa. Se eu acabar sentado ao lado do meu primo Klaus em vez de você, pode esperar um feitiço bem feio quando a gente voltar para Hogwarts..._

_Draco_

* * *

A loira abriu um enorme sorriso, bem na hora em que a porta era aberta uma terceira vez. Completando o quarteto de primos Cottonwealth, quem entrou no quarto de Sadie foi uma loirinha linda e elegante, de cabelos muito lisos e corpinho magro já começando a tomar algum formato. Também conhecida como Haley, a adorável buzina constante na orelha de Sadie tinha oito anos e não desgrudava da mais velha um só segundo. Seu passatempo preferido era brigar com Benjamin, que também tinha como atividade predileta provocar a prima do meio.

Haley empunhava uma pequena varinha rosa-choque. Desde que ganhara sua primeira varinha, no Natal, não largava o objeto nem para dormir.

— Ooooi, Sadie! — A loirinha apertou as bochechas da prima com muita força, algo que adorava fazer. Principalmente porque Sadie odiava. — O que você tá fazendo?

— Lendo carta, dããã. — Replicou Benjamin. Enquanto esticava a mão para o envelope vermelho, a mais velha tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

— Eu perguntei pra _Sadie_, seu inútil.

— HAY! Olha a boca! — Sadie ralhou, já sabendo muito bem onde essa história ia dar. Tentou desligar mentalmente as vozes das crianças enquanto lia a segunda carta, na caligrafia familiar de Fred. Ou de George? Eles tinham a mesma letra!

* * *

_Oi, Sadie!_

_Você sabe da final da Copa Mundial, né? Então. Papai conseguiu lugares ótimos pra gente assistir, e tem lugar sobrando... Chamamos você, a Ray e a Hannah. O jogo é na segunda à noite, mas eu e o George vamos pegar a Ray no domingo e ela vem passar o resto das férias com a gente... Quer que a gente pegue você também?_

_Ah, e se os seus pestinhas estiverem te enchendo muito, dá essas balas pra eles se distraírem um pouco..._

_Fred_

* * *

Sadie começou a rir, sem nem tirar as balas do envelope. Dois convites para o mesmo evento! Agora era só convencer a sra. Cottonwealth a deixá-la ir, e decidir com quem iria. Estava morrendo de saudades dos amigos, e se fosse com Fred e George, veria os Weasleys e Rayvenne ao mesmo tempo, o que era um grande ponto a favor. Mas depois de uma briga enorme e estúpida com Hannah por correio – _por correio!_ – ela não queria ver a cara da garota de cabelos coloridos de jeito nenhum.

Por outro lado, se fosse com Draco, estaria longe de Hannah e perto do namorado. Esse pensamento já a alegrava bastante. Mas finalmente conheceria Lucius Malfoy, pai do garoto e provavelmente a pessoa mais intimidadora de quem Sadie já ouvira falar...

— _Accio envelope! _— Um jato de luz saiu da varinha rosa-choque de Haley, interrompendo os pensamentos da prima. Apesar de só Haley saber ler, Benjamin e Elanor também se juntaram em volta da loirinha para "ler" a carta verde.

Terminando a leitura, Haley fez duas coisas.

A primeira foi apertar novamente as bochechas da prima, tão forte que dessa vez realmente doeu.

A segunda foi sair correndo pela casa, seguida pelos gêmeos, os três cantando a plenos pulmões:

— A Sadie tem namorado, a Sadie tem namorado...

A mais velha não teve a menor dúvida. Tirou um embrulho colorido do envelope vermelho, que Haley não pegara, e saiu com sua melhor cara de inocente para encontrar os priminhos.

Não demorou muito para achá-los, ainda cantando _a Sadie tem namorado_ em volta da mesa de jantar. Sadie sorriu de leve e anunciou:

— Hay! Ellie! Ben! Meu amigo Fred me mandou umas balinhas, mas só tem três... Vocês querem?

Haley e Benjamin enfiaram as mãozinhas no pacote que Sadie lhes estendia e foram abrindo as balas sem pestanejar. Elanor ficou em dúvida, olhando para a prima com uma carinha pensativa.

— Você vai ficar sem nenhuma?

— Se ferrou! — Riram os outros dois em uníssono.

— Pode ficar com a minha, eu não gosto de bala dura! — Elanor disse, com um sorriso.

A mais velha sorriu, ainda segurando o pacote, e levantou Elanor em seu colo. A pequena passou os dois bracinhos em volta do pescoço de Sadie.

A próxima coisa que ela soube foi que Haley e Ben gritaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto suas línguas aumentavam de tamanho e correram cada um para uma mãe; as tias de Sadie demoraram um bocado para desfazer o feitiço. Enquanto isso, Elanor e Sadie tentavam não rir, se entreolhando com uma expressão marota.

— Esse seu amigo Fred é um idiota! — Exclamou a mãe de Haley, trazendo em seu encalço a loirinha que não parava de berrar. Sua língua já voltara ao tamanho normal, mas parecia que os pulmões haviam dobrado de tamanho, de tanto que ela gritava. A mãe de Benjamin, segurando-o no colo, não disse nada, mas também parecia estar brava.

— Hay, Ben, desculpa! Eu achei que eram balas mesmo! — Sadie retorquiu com sua melhor cara de inocente. Enquanto colocava Elanor no chão e ia ver como estava a língua dos outros dois, a menina só tinha um pensamento.

Aquele seu amigo Fred era um gênio.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, como eu queria uns caramelos incha-língua pra dar pra minha Haley e pro meu Ben de vez em quando... De qualquer forma, acho que só vai ter mais UM capítulo até eu deixar a história suspensa por um bom tempo pra poder me concentrar no vestibular e tal. Então, deixem reviews pra eu escrever logo! ;)_


	8. A Cup and a Dog

Quando Sadie e Draco entraram no camarote de honra na Copa Mundial, acompanhados do pai do garoto, já era quase hora do jogo começar. Sadie fazia questão de se manter bem afastada do sogro; o homem a intimidava quase tanto quando na primeira vez em que se viram.

* * *

_Flashback_

_— Pai? — Draco chamou, conduzindo Sadie pela mão por um longo corredor; haviam acabado de chegar à enorme casa dos Malfoy. O coração da menina estava a mil. Já ouvira falar tanto de Lucius Malfoy que não dava para evitar; estava muito nervosa para conhecê-lo._

_Enfim, chegaram a uma sala ampla, suntuosamente decorada em verde e prata. Sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, estava um homem de aparência imponente, com cabelos compridos e tão claros quanto os do filho. Sadie não pôde deixar de notar que eram muito parecidos._

_Ela apertou com mais força a mão do garoto quando Lucius se levantou e foi em direção à dupla, estendendo a mão para ela._

_— Então você é a Srta. Cottonwealth, de quem o Draco tanto fala?_

_Sadie apertou brevemente a mão gelada do homem, sentindo o sangue subir às bochechas. A expressão de Lucius era divertida, mas havia algo desagradável na aura dele, que Sadie não conseguia explicar. Algo que lhe dizia que, se ela pudesse escolher, o sogro a veria muito pouco._

_— Cottonwealth... Esse sobrenome não é muito conhecido._

_Havia um tom depreciativo nas palavras do homem. Sadie cruzou os braços, soltando a mão de Draco, que olhava para o chão._

_— É, minha família não é exatamente da elite._

_— Dá para perceber. — Lucius olhou a menina de cima a baixo._

_Para Sadie, a única coisa que dava para perceber era que ela e o sogro não se dariam bem._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

— Para falar a verdade, eu achei que você ia preferir vir com os Weasleys. — Draco comentou enquanto entravam no camarote. Já havia bastante gente lá. A menina deu de ombros.

— Até considerei isso, mas sabe... Eles chamaram a _Hannah._

— Aliás, o que aconteceu? Vocês eram irritantemente grudadas antes.

Sadie suspirou, um pouco irritada de ter que contar a história novamente. Kia, Charlie, Olivia, Lino e os gêmeos já haviam perguntado a mesmíssima coisa em outras ocasiões.

— Nah... Foi só uma briguinha de nada, sabe? Mas a Hannah é um problema, não escuta ninguém!

Dizendo isso, a menina olhou em volta e travou por um instante. Um pouco mais à frente no camarote, olhando para ela e Draco com cara de surpresa, estavam os gêmeos, Rayvenne e a garota de cabelos coloridos...

... Que, como a loira já previra, virou as costas assim que viu quem havia falado seu nome.

— Ah, olha quem está aqui! — Sadie sorriu para os três amigos; ver aquele pessoal depois de um bom tempo a deixara empolgada. — Oi, Ray! Oi, Fred! Oi, George! Oi, Hannah!

— Err... Oi, Sadie... — Rayvenne acenou de volta. Os gêmeos deram um aceno sem entusiasmo, enquanto Hannah olhava firmemente para frente, mesmo que não houvesse nada para ver.

Isso irritou um pouco a loira, que resolveu retrucar:

— Eu disse _oi, Hannah. _— Como era de se esperar, a morena virou-se para ela e lançou-lhe um olhar congelante. Sadie não sabia se estava irritada ou triste com isso, mas não parou muito para analisar; tinha coisas melhores para fazer. — Bom, acho que algumas pessoas têm sérios problemas sociais...

Não teve muito tempo entre sentar com Draco – que parecia um tanto surpreso em ver os Weasleys no camarote de honra – e o jogo começar. Naquele momento, todo o resto foi esquecido, e quem estava no camarote ficou até meio rouco de tanto torcer.

* * *

_A floresta estava deserta, a não ser por uma figura encapuzada, exalando uma aura ameaçadora. Tudo em sua postura demonstrava que não queria ser visto, e que não ia fazer nada que prestasse. A pessoa chegou a um ponto escuro da floresta e bradou um feitiço ininteligível, numa voz sombria e poderosa. Foi assim que um enorme crânio luminoso, com uma cobra saindo da boca – como uma língua – se projetou no céu._

_A próxima cena que se passou foi horripilante. Para onde quer que se olhasse, corpos e mais corpos desconhecidos estavam estendidos pelo chão. Em algum lugar na pilha de mortos, duas figuras se destacavam – uma pequena loira e uma morena um pouco mais alta, de cabelos armados._

Era de madrugada quando Sadie acordou com um pequeno grito. Estava encolhida contra a parede gelada na parte de baixo do beliche, junto com Draco; sua cama era a de cima, mas eles haviam ficado um tempão conversando na noite anterior até ela cair no sono.

— Que foi? — O menino parecia não ter pregado o olho. Estava esticado, ocupando todo o comprimento da cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

— Nada... Pesadelo. Fazia tempo que eu não tinha um sonho tão real. — A voz da garota estava rouca, de tanto que gritara durante o jogo.

Draco fez um gesto com a mão para que ela deitasse ao seu lado, o que a menina fez prontamente. O garoto, então, passou um braço em volta de Sadie; ela apoiou o rosto em seu ombro e fechou os olhos...

Sentindo a respiração calma e ritmada do menino, Sadie adormeceu de novo, mal tendo tempo de registrar que Lucius não estava na cama em que deveria estar dormindo.

* * *

O ano letivo começou bem menos agitado que o anterior, para o alívio de Sadie. O assunto principal nos corredores (e no dormitório... E durante as aulas... E em todo lugar, realmente) era o torneio Tribruxo, que reuniria Hogwarts e mais duas escolas de bruxaria em uma competição por um grande prêmio.

Sadie também estava empolgada com isso, mas nem pensava em participar. Mesmo que pudesse (não podia; era só para alunos com dezessete anos ou mais), nunca fora boa em competições. Sabia que era inteligente, mas demorava bastante para resolver as coisas, e sua desenvoltura física era mais precária do que a de Haley.

O que era engraçado mesmo era ver Fred e George tentando arrumar um jeito de burlar as regras e se inscrever para o torneio, e Rayvenne tentando ajudá-los. Era cada idéia... Sadie só ria. Não acreditava que nada daquilo fosse dar certo, mas era divertido imaginar.

— Este ano, vocês estarão prestando seus N.O.M.s, os Níveis Ordinários em Magia. Devo dizer-lhes que não aprovarei nenhum aluno sonserino que não tire pelo menos um O em Poções. Além disso, esse ano, vocês estarão escolhendo a profissão que irão cursar. Cada um de vocês, sonserinos, deverá vir falar comigo para discutirmos sobre o seu futuro e... Tomarmos _providências_ quanto a ele.

O jeito com que o professor Snape terminou essa frase foi muito maligno. Sadie fora sentar no fundo da classe com Rayvenne, já que naquele ano tinham Poções no mesmo horário, e tinha o pergaminho aberto à sua frente. A menina conhecia sua relação com Poções – achava a matéria tão divertida quanto era difícil – e não quis perder nem um pedaço da explicação do professor sobre as ervas que usariam naquela aula; rabiscava furiosamente no pergaminho.

— Muito bem... Quero que vocês preparem a Poção da Paz e tragam para mim um frasco com o seu nome. Muito cuidado, pois é uma poção de nível N.O.M. — Snape adicionou, enquanto a loira mais alta revirava as páginas do livro em busca das instruções. A parte prática era muito mais fácil do que a teórica, se ela seguisse direitinho as direções que o livro lhe dava...

Claro que ter Rayvenne ao lado, preparando sua poção com ar de tédio e dando instruções extras, facilitava bastante o trabalho. Em meio a instruções sobre a poção e comentários aleatórios, Sadie descobriu que a amiga passara o verão na casa do professor Lupin... O que a fez achar que a garota tinha bem mais sintomas de lobisomem do que contara aos amigos. Mas não ia se meter _nessa_ parte da coisa, já que Rayvenne simplesmente dissera que era "coisa do avô".

Uma coisa que Sadie havia aprendido era que, quando Rayvenne não queria falar sobre alguma coisa, não falava e pronto.

* * *

Foi numa sexta-feira que os alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons chegaram a Hogwarts, causando um grande alvoroço. No salão principal, cada aluno novo se alojou na mesa que preferiu – o que significava que Sadie, ao sentar perto de Kia e Charlie, acabou conhecendo uma aluna de uniforme azul que parecia quase tão empolgada quanto ela própria.

A garota, de nariz arrebitado e cabelos um pouco mais escuros do que os de Sadie, era baixinha e animada. Assim que a mais alta sentou-se ao lado dela, que já estava conversando com Charlie e Kia, já puxou conversa:

— Oi! Você é de Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang?

— Beauxbatons... Meu nome é Demi Chienbeau, e o seu? — A pequena rebateu. Tinha um leve sotaque francês, mas mal se podia percebê-lo.

Sadie se apresentou; ficaram conversando um bom tempo. Demi era divertida; ainda mais se juntando a Kia, Charlie e Sadie, o assunto nunca acabava – os quatro falavam pelos cotovelos.

Naquele dia, Sadie pressentiu que a pequena tagarela se tornaria uma grande amiga do trio.

* * *

_A/N: Gostaram desse? Porque eu gostei. Apesar de o 7 ter sido meu melhor até agora... Bom! Pra quem estava se perguntando, Demi Chienbeau, em francês, quer dizer algo como "belo cachorrinho", o que eu achei __muito__ a cara da Demi na vida real. Afinal, não lembro por quê, mas a gente já vive dizendo que ela é um cachorrinho... Bom, graças a um bugzinho do site, não vai dar pra postar mais um capítulo antes de voltar às aulas (na segunda-feira, dia 1). De qualquer forma, a partir desse capítulo, provavelmente não vou atualizar mais a fic por um BOOOOM tempo. Então é. Boas aulas!_


	9. Hollow Birds and a Dateless Snake

Os dias que se seguiram foram, no mínimo, tensos. Não exatamente para Sadie, para quem a única alteração havia sido que a escola estava mais cheia e que Demi Chienbeau passara a andar constantemente com ela e seus amigos... Mas para algumas pessoas, a coisa estava bem ruim.

Tudo havia começado quando os alunos estrangeiros chegaram, e ao mesmo tempo em que Demi se juntara à turma de Sadie, Rayvenne fez amizade com dois garotos novos. O de Durmstrang era um moreno simpático, de cabelos lisos e sorriso charmoso, que parecia ser o mais próximo da loirinha. O de Beauxbatons, colega de Demi, era alto e corpulento, e parecia estar sempre distraído. O que aconteceu foi que os gêmeos se sentiram meio traídos com essa nova amizade, já que Rayvenne faltara a sabe-se lá que compromisso com os dois, e o ciúme falou mais alto.

A partir daí, o que aconteceu foi a mais engraçada batalha que Sadie já vira. Cada vez era um que enfeitiçava o outro – ora Rayvenne, ora os gêmeos – e os efeitos eram hilários.

Havia, porém, uma coisa que estava preocupando Sadie, Kia e quem mais fosse amigo de Rayvenne e dos gêmeos. Por mais divertidos que fossem os efeitos diretos da briga – os dois lados eram ótimos em azarações – havia outra parte dessa história que os alunos mais distantes, que estavam apreciando a batalha, não viam. Tanto os gêmeos quanto a loirinha estavam sendo atingidos por isso num nível bem mais profundo; por mais que quisessem fingir que não sentiam falta um do outro, era visível que isso os estava afetando demais. Principalmente Rayvenne – ou talvez fosse tanto quanto, mas como Sadie convivia muito menos com os Weasleys desde a briga com Hannah, notava mais os efeitos na menina.

O fato é que a loirinha não era mais a mesma, nem de longe. Passava muito mais tempo quieta do que antes; freqüentemente, ficava com o olhar parado, lembrando um pouco uma boneca que Sadie tivera na infância e da qual nunca gostara muito – justamente porque, apesar de ser linda, seus olhinhos plásticos pareciam estar permanentemente tristes.

O que mais incomodava Sadie nessa coisa toda era que Rayvenne conseguia ser a criatura mais fechada e teimosa que existia. Sempre que Charlie, Kia, Olivia ou até Hannah (antes da briga fatídica) tinham algum problema, vinham desabafar e pedir conselhos a Sadie, que ajudava com prazer. Era ótima em fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor e se orgulhava disso. Agora, com Rayvenne, quanto mais ela tentava ajudar e chegar perto, mais a pequena se fechava.

Por algum motivo, Sadie não conseguia deixar de se incomodar com isso.

— _Bonjour, _Sadie... — Brincou uma vozinha animada ao lado da garota, na sala comunal da Corvinal. Ela, Demi e Kia estavam em frente à lareira, batendo papo, já havia algum tempo. — Ventou de novo?

— É _brisar, _não _ventar, _Demi! — Kia corrigiu, rindo. Demi falava inglês muito bem, mas as gírias ainda não eram seu forte.

— Tá, tanto faz. E então, pessoas... Vocês já têm par pro baile de inverno?

Sadie e Kia se entreolharam. Kia ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensativa, enquanto Sadie franziu o cenho.

— Ah, fala sério! Vocês não sabiam que ia ter o baile?

— Baile, sim... Mas acho que o par nem passou pela minha cabeça. — Admitiu Kia. Sadie concordou com a cabeça, torcendo o cabelo com os dedos.

— Nossa, é mesmo. Você vai com quem, Demi?

— Nem sei... Acho que vai ser até fácil achar um par de Beauxbatons. Quer dizer, a maioria dos garotos já recebeu vários _nãos_ porque as meninas estão na esperança de que o Christian Chathomme convide elas. — A pequena respondeu, com uma risadinha.

— Eu sei lá. — Anunciou a mestiça. — E você, Sadie? Vai com o Garoto Misterioso?

E Sadie quieta. Será que ela _iria_ com o garoto misterioso? Ele morria de medo de ser visto com ela. Serem vistos em _público, _então, no meio do baile, era algo que estava fora de cogitação. Por ela, não tinha problema; sabia que seus amigos entenderiam... Mas Draco? Provavelmente ele ia rir dela se ela desse a idéia.

Por outro lado, ficar sem ir ao baile por não ter par também estava fora de questão. Sadie adorava festas e uma paranóia de Draco não ia impedi-la de ir, com par ou sem. Aliás, com Draco ou com outro, porque ir sem par seria meio ruim... Mas quem? Se ela fosse esperar por um convite de um colega aleatório, podia esperar sentada. Sadie tinha uma fama péssima em Hogwarts; por estar sempre empolgada e fazer comentários aleatórios a maior parte do tempo, era conhecida como alguém meio retardada. Além disso, não era exatamente feia, mas passava longe de estar entre aquelas garotas que eram convidadas por vários meninos, que não estavam nem aí se elas falassem besteira ou não, contanto que usassem um vestido curto.

Seus amigos? Fred era de Rayvenne, dava para ver na cara dos dois – e mesmo se ele fosse convidar outra menina para fazer ciúmes, seria alguém _muito_ linda, não ela. George ia com Hannah. Lino provavelmente já tinha alguém do time de Quadribol em mente. Charlie...

Charlie!

— Sadie, dá pra _responder_ quando a gente fala com você? Tá parecendo a Ray. Você vai com o seu namoradinho secreto ou não?

— Sei lá, Kia... A coisa é meio complicada.

— Com você, tudo é complicado. — Resmungou a outra. Sadie teve que concordar com isso. — Bom, mas e a roupa? Eu tava pensando na gente ir comprar em Hogsmeade esse fim de semana... Minha mãe me mandou um vestido que nem minha _bisavó_ usaria.

* * *

— Realmente lamentável. — A voz desdenhosa do professor Snape ecoava pela classe, enquanto ele circulava entre as mesas olhando cada um dos caldeirões fumegantes. — É o quinto ano de vocês, e _nenhum _Tônico Ilusório decente até agora? É realmente, realmente lamentável.

Snape se aproximou do caldeirão de Rayvenne e sorriu com desprezo.

— Goldenwing, você acha mesmo que essa é a cor _normal_ da poção?

Sadie lançou um olhar surpreso para o caldeirão ao seu lado, onde o líquido era espesso e roxo berrante; depois virou os olhos para sua própria poção. Era rala, de um lilás lamacento. A pequena loira deu de ombros, com o olhar baixo, enquanto o professor se aproximava da mais alta.

— Não confundiria ninguém por mais de dois minutos, mas pelo menos não _mataria_ a pessoa, como a da sua colega aqui. — Snape olhou para o caldeirão da menina com uma expressão desinteressada e passou para o de Kia, atrás da dupla. Rayvenne só estava encarando seu caldeirão com cara de paisagem.

Sadie virou-se para a amiga, esquecendo-se por um momento de picar a raiz de mandrágora.

— Desde _quando_ eu vou melhor em Poções do que você?

A pequena deu de ombros novamente e evitou o olhar da outra.

— OK, Ray, você tá realmente me assustando. O que aconteceu? — Era mais ou menos a milésima vez que Sadie perguntava isso, mas sabia que não receberia resposta. Não deu outra. A loira mais alta colocou uma mão sobre o pulso de Rayvenne e disse, num tom parecido com o que usava com Elanor:

— Bom... Você já sabe disso, mas se quiser ajuda, eu tô aqui.

Nada. O olhar da menina voltara a parecer o da antiga bonequinha de Sadie, mas ela continuava teimosamente encarando o caldeirão.

Sadie suspirou e voltou a trabalhar. Detestava ver a amiga daquele jeito e estava preocupada, principalmente porque o quadro vinha se agravando havia algum tempo, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Até porque tinha outra conversa que ela planejava ter naquela tarde, que provavelmente seria um pouco mais bilateral.

Saindo da classe, Sadie demorou um pouco para emparelhar com um garoto, no meio da manada de alunos que se atropelavam pelo corredor a caminho do Salão Principal.

— Ei, você. Espera aí. — Ela chamou, fazendo um menino ligeiramente surpreso virar para trás e encará-la. Ambos sorriram.

— Fala!

Sadie sabia que ele não tomaria a iniciativa de jeito nenhum – provavelmente não tinha nem passado pela cabeça do garoto a idéia de que haveria um baile dali a algumas semanas. Ele era assim, meio esquecido. Mesmo se não fosse, a loira não devia ser sua primeira opção.

Paciência; ele também não era a primeira escolha dela. Mas era um dos melhores amigos, com quem ela se sentia perfeitamente confortável e que seria gentil o bastante para não rir do jeito desastrado dela na valsa.

— Charlie, eu tenho uma coisa pra falar com você. — Começou, emparelhando com o menino e evitando os olhos dele, mais porque não queria tropeçar do que por vergonha. — É meio que uma proposta e meio que um pedido, saca?

Um pouco mais atrás, Gregory Goyle ouvia a conversa com uma expressão curiosa.

* * *

_A/N: Quem disse que não ia dar tempo de postar durante o ano letivo? Ah, fui eu, né... Bom, deu tempo de postar esse capítulo porque eu já estudei tudo de manhã, então fiquem felizes. Boa parte dessas situações aí foram inspiradas em fatos reais... Meio adaptados, claro, mas reais. Enfim. As A/N's vão ficando cada vez mais aleatórias; já repararam? Melhor parar! Boa semana pra vocês, e deixem reviews pra alegrar uma estudante aplicada ;)_


	10. Waltzing Trouble

— Conta direito essa história, Cottonwealth. — Exigiu Kia, no dia seguinte; sua voz era abafada pela parede entre as duas. Ela, Sadie e Demi estavam na butique da Madame Malkin, experimentando as roupas do baile.

— Não tem muito o que contar. Eu perguntei se o Charlie tinha par pro baile, ele disse que não, mas que já tinha alguém em mente. Que tal esse?

Sadie se referia ao vestido que havia acabado de colocar, que era verde, na altura dos joelhos. A parte de cima era inteira de lantejoulas. Saindo de seu provador com um belo vestido preto de alças finas, Kia encarou a amiga com um olhar de aprovação.

— O vestido ficou ótimo. Mas e o namorado, Sadie?

— É complicado, xuxu, já disse... Ele morre de medo da gente ser vistos juntos. Aí, sei lá, o baile é uma coisa pública, e... Ih, Kia, esse não. Marca demais atrás.

Demi saiu do provador naquele instante com um traje muito parecido com o de Sadie, só que longo, e de um tom mais claro. Caía muito bem no corpinho pequeno da garota.

— Que gracinha, Demi! — Elogiou a loira mais alta, contente por mudar de assunto. — Acho que você devia levar esse mesmo...

— _Merci_! E quanto ao garoto, por que ele não quer ser visto com você?

Kia havia voltado a seu provador; a pequena loirinha fez um gesto indicando que também voltaria. Entrando no seu para provar o último vestido que havia separado, Sadie deu um longo suspiro.

— É que a reputação dele é um assunto um tanto... _Delicado_, sabe? E a minha reputação não ajuda muito. Aliás, não ajuda em nada. E...

— Mas por que raios você sai com um cara que tem vergonha de você?

A voz de Kia veio da parede ao lado da loira, que já ia ficando irritada. Claro que ela mesma já havia pensado nisso várias vezes, mas ouvir a amiga falar essas mesmas palavras – provando, assim, que não era só paranóia dela – era bem chato.

— Não é bem assim! É que... Sei lá, ele...

— Não quer ser visto com você pra não estragar a reputação. — A vozinha de Demi completou, já fora dos provadores. Enquanto Sadie terminava de amarrar o vestido atrás do pescoço, seu coração começava a bater mais rápido. — Sei lá, Sadie, eu não te conheço assim tão bem, mas acho que você tá sendo meio bobinha de aceitar isso.

Por mais que tentasse negar, Sadie sabia que elas tinham pelo menos um fundo de razão.

Quando as três chegaram a Hogwarts naquela tarde, cada uma com sua sacola em mãos, foram direto à sala comunal da Corvinal. Sadie surpreendeu-se ligeiramente ao encontrar Rayvenne lá, cantando alguma música com Charlie.

— Foram comprar a roupa? — Perguntou o menino, interrompendo a cantoria. Rayvenne, com o rosto apoiado no ombro dele, só deu um meio-sorrisinho para as amigas.

— É... — Murmurou a loira, já subindo direto para guardar a sacola em seu dormitório. Antes de chegar, ouviu a voz de Rayvenne:

— Ô, Sadie, um certo colega meu falou pra você encontrar ele na Floresta...

— Pois vai ficar esperando. Hoje eu não tô a fim de falar com ele.

E subiu, já sabendo onde seria sua próxima parada. A cabana de Hagrid.

* * *

Quando Sadie chegou à pequena cabana, achou estranha a ausência das serpentes. Tanto que até perguntou ao guarda-caças onde elas estavam, e recebeu uma resposta um tanto surpreendente:

— Elas já têm um visitante...

Sadie ergueu uma sobrancelha. Quem podia ser o visitante? Que ela soubesse, somente ela, Rayvenne e Hannah sabiam sobre os animaizinhos. Rayvenne morria de medo das serpentes, e Hannah não se aproximaria nem que...

Hagrid a conduziu até um canto da cabana, onde Sadie viu algo que ela achava que nunca veria.

* * *

Três garotos estavam sentados na sala comunal sonserina, cada um entretido com uma coisa. O loiro tinha os olhos fixos em um livro, o maior brincava de levitar os objetos com a varinha, e o terceiro só olhava para o nada.

— Você parece mais abobado do que o normal, Goyle. — Sentenciou Draco Malfoy, sem desviar o olhar do livro.

— Tem uma coisa que você devia saber... — O menino replicou, num tom sério. Draco já sabia que provavelmente não era nada relevante, só mais um produto da mente de um garoto que tinha mais largura do que altura. Simplesmente marcou a página com um dedo e disse:

— Continua.

— É que eu entreouvi uma conversa ontem... Da Cottonwealth com o Dugford... E não deu pra entender bem, mas parece que _ela_ convidou _ele_ para o baile de inverno.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Draco fechasse o livro e voltasse o olhar para o amigo, entre surpreso e incomodado. Seus olhos se estreitaram de leve quando ele perguntou:

— _Como assim?_

— É, assim mesmo... Mas parece que ele nem aceitou. Falou que vai convidar uma tal de Chienbeau. E ele até perguntou sobre um tal namorado dela, que eu acho que era você, mas ela disse "longa história" e... Vocês terminaram?

— Não que eu saiba...

Goyle ficou quieto depois dessa resposta; Draco esqueceu o livro e ficou, como o amigo, encarando a lareira. Ao contrário de Goyle, porém, seu olhar era de raiva.

* * *

— _Fredinho? — _Uma Sadie pasma encarava o pequeno dragão negro na cama do guarda-caças, encorujado entre uma cobra e outra. — Achei que você tinha medo delas!

Fredinho ergueu a cabeça escamosa e disse:

— A gente acabou fazendo amizade...

Sadie se adiantou e sentou perto deles, esticando uma mão para acariciar a naja negra, que se enroscou em seu braço, como de costume. Muffin, porém, não fez menção de se aproximar; só sibilou alguma coisa para o dragãozinho.

— Ué! Você fala língua de cobra, Fredinho?

— Nós répteis nos comunicamos mais ou menos na mesma linguagem. — E voltou a falar numa língua estranha que a dona das serpentes não entendia. A _cornsnake_ tinha olhinhos vermelhos muito expressivos, que naquele momento mostravam uma expressão quase... Maternal?

Sadie riu ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. A mão que não estava ocupada com Brownie ela estendeu para acariciar a cabecinha do dragão.

— Passando por um tempo difícil, escamoso?

Fredinho desviou-se, evitando o toque da menina.

— Humanos são complicados...

— Nem fale. — A loira suspirou, pensativa. Os répteis trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Fredinho voltou a bater papo com Muffin, que parecia muito interessada na história; Brownie, por outro lado, parecia feliz de ter saído da conversa.

Realmente, humanos eram complicados.

— Algo errado, Sadie? — Perguntou Hagrid, encarando a menina. Brownie agora havia saído de seu braço e se enroscado em seu colo, como um bichinho de pelúcia negro e escamoso, enquanto os outros dois animaizinhos estavam entretidos na conversa.

— Nada não...

Não deu tempo de ela falar muito mais. Uma batida frenética fez com que Hagrid tivesse que correr para atender a porta, onde um Fred ligeiramente ofegante apareceu com um pergaminho na mão.

Ele parecia irritado; suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

— Ah, olha onde ele foi se meter... No meio das _cobras_! Tal mãe, tal filho...

Sadie não gostou disso, mas ficou quieta. O olhar de Fred parecia ao mesmo tempo preocupado e irritado, algo que ela também não entendia.

— Faz tempo que eu ando notando algo estranho nele. E hoje eu chego no quarto, e cadê o dragão? Nada. Fui procurar a Rayvenne, e ela também não tinha visto o dito-cujo. Aí eu abro o meu mapa e vejo que ele tá na cabana do Hagrid, e já penso, _ferrou_, _o bicho se machucou e eu nem sei como_. Chego aqui e ele batendo papo com duas _cobras_?

O ruivo parecia sem fôlego quando chegou perto de Fredinho e levantou o pequeno dragão em seu colo, mas não o tirou da cabana imediatamente. Sadie levantou, se aproximou do garoto e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dele, fazendo com que sentasse na ponta da cama.

— Fred. Calma. A Brownie e a Muffin são inofensivas, e o Fredinho tá bem. Respira um pouco, fazendo o favor?

Fred arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu um pouco.

— _Brownie e Muffin._ Essas são as _suas _cobras?

A menina só fez que sim com a cabeça, satisfeita em perceber que Fred estava se acalmando.

— E posso saber o que o _Fredinho_ estava fazendo com elas?

— Vem cá, xuxu. Fredinho, pode continuar o papo com a Muffin. — E a loira arrastou o amigo pela mão até um canto um pouco mais afastado, onde esperava que o dragão não fosse ouvi-los.

— Sadie...

— Olha, Fred, vou ser honesta: essa briguinha que você e a Ray estão tendo é meio ridícula. Aliás, bem ridícula. E tá sendo difícil pra vocês dois, cabeças-duras, e pro Fredinho também... Eu, se fosse você, ficaria feliz que ele arrumou amigos.

Fred encarou a amiga com um olhar ilegível. Depois deu um sorriso muito Weasley, virou-se e foi em direção à cama onde estava o dragão.

— Foi mal, escamoso... É que deu medo de que tivesse te acontecido alguma coisa.

E saiu.

Sadie podia jurar que ouviu um complemento para essa frase, um que Fred disse bem baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para Fredinho. Se ela não estava enganada, o que o garoto disse foi algo como "não queria perder você também."

* * *

_A/N: Gostaram desse? Eu achei o fim meio aleatório, mas gostei. Bom... Tive doze aulas hoje – ou seja, 11 horas e meia seguidas na escola – e tô realmente, realmente moída, então nem vou falar mais nada... Por favor, reviews! E até semana que vem :)_


	11. Dance With Me?

_O salão estava cheio de casais bem-vestidos, que rodopiavam em harmonia no ritmo da música. Em um canto, Charlie e Demi. No outro, Kia e um garoto desconhecido. Rayvenne e Fred. George e Hannah. Lino e Olivia. Casal após casal girava por aí acompanhando uma melodia lenta._

_— Sadie!_

_Ela olhou de um lado para o outro, vestida com o uniforme da escola e vagando sozinha pelo salão em busca da saída, mas ninguém estava olhando para ela. Devia ser impressão sua. Sadie precisava sair de lá urgentemente._

_— Ei, Cottonwealth!_

_Quando ela deu por si, estava na Floresta Proibida. Uma voz distante narrava uma história que ela não conseguia entender. Mas não estava sozinha; logo à sua frente, Draco Malfoy a encarava com o olhar parado. Não dizia nada e não parecia ter sido quem a chamou. Só olhava para ela sem emoção alguma._

_A mão gelada do garoto pousou em seu braço, primeiro de leve, depois apertando um pouco forte demais..._

— Sadie Cottonwealth, acorda!

A loira ergueu a cabeça, assustada. Havia cochilado com o rosto apoiado nos braços, na aula de História da Magia – e agora, com certeza, estava com a cara vermelha e os cílios grudados.

A mão gelada que ela sentira era de Rayvenne, que estava sentada ao seu lado e erguia uma sobrancelha para a garota.

— Hmmm... Bom dia! — Miou Sadie, rindo da expressão da amiga. O professor Binns parecia não ter nem percebido que ela caíra no sono, então não tinha problema... A matéria ela recuperaria no livro. Algo que já vinha fazendo, porque estar na aula e não estar era basicamente a mesma coisa quando se tratava do professor-fantasma.

Rayvenne estava rabiscando furiosamente em seu pergaminho. Esticando os olhos para inspecionar, Sadie viu que era um desenho.

— Uau. Se superou, Goldenwing.

— Eu, pelo menos, fico desenhando pra não dormir... — Retorquiu a loirinha, sem tirar os olhos da figura.

— Como se eu tivesse essa habilidade.

— Aliás, por que esse sono todo? Ficou batendo papo com o Malfoy até muito tarde?

Sadie só ficou olhando para o desenho na mesa da amiga, cuja mão não parava. Muito mais interessante observar o desenho do que discutir aquele assunto...

Rayvenne também não forçou. Apenas adicionou, com voz de desinteresse:

— OK, não precisa falar. Mas parece que ele tá furioso com você.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Sadie perdesse qualquer esperança de prestar atenção na aula. Largou a pena, enrolou uma mecha de cabelo entre dois dedos e murmurou:

— Por que raios _ele_ tá bravo _comigo_?

Rayvenne suspirou, sem parar de desenhar um segundo.

— Porque você deu um bolo nele anteontem. E não voltou a conversar com o sujeito até agora. E ele soube do Charlie. O que, se você quer saber minha opinião, foi uma besteira enorme da sua parte.

Para alguém que continuava com aquela carinha de tristeza o tempo todo, Rayvenne reparava bastante. Sadie se irritou.

— Besteira por quê? Ray, eu vou pro baile de um jeito ou de outro, e a gente sabe muito bem que metade do povo de Hogwarts me acha uma retardada completa. Os meus amigos _todos_ já tinham par, menos o Charlie, que acontece que _ia_ levar a Demi, mas até agora não agiu. E o Draco ia simplesmente rir da minha cara se eu realmente falasse da gente aparecer juntos em _público_, saca?

— Quem disse? Você perguntou pra ele?

— Oras, não precisava perguntar... Sujeito morre de medo de chegar _perto_ de mim quando os amiguinhos estão por aí!

O sinal bateu, e as garotas saíram discutindo esse mesmo assunto por um bom tempo. Quando era hora de se separarem – Sadie tinha aula de Feitiços; Rayvenne, de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – a loira corvinal estava muito irritada. Sabia, porém, que precisava falar com Draco o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Naquela noite, Sadie se despediu dos amigos corvinais logo após o almoço. Tinha um quilômetro de lição de História da Magia para fazer (estava começando a achar que o professor realmente tinha visto seu cochilo, e pedido a redação só para se vingar) mas realmente não se importava. Um encontrinho na sala comunal da Sonserina era um pouco mais urgente...

Quando ela chegou à sala, viu que estava quase vazia – acabara de comer relativamente cedo; a maioria dos alunos não havia voltado ainda. Apesar de os poucos gatos-pingados na sala lhe lançarem um olhar entre a curiosidade e o desprezo, ela simplesmente se sentou num canto afastado do grupo e esperou.

Não demorou muito para que um trio aparecesse na porta. Havia dois garotos igualmente morenos e igualmente grandes, e um bem menor e mais bonito, andando um pouco à frente dos dois. Sadie já se adiantou quando o viu.

— Draco!

O garoto virou-se para ela, parecendo surpreso em vê-la em sua sala comunal sem a companhia de Rayvenne. No segundo seguinte, porém, sua expressão já era outra.

Sadie engoliu em seco.

— O que _você_ tá fazendo aqui, Cottonwealth?

— Vim conversar...

Ele chegou mais perto, com cara de quem não estava gostando nem um pouco da visita. Sadie achou que tinha visto uma ponta de decepção no olhar acinzentado do garoto – mas podia ser só impressão sua... Não podia?

Os sonserinos continuavam olhando para os dois. Draco segurou o pulso da menina de um jeito bem diferente do que fazia sempre – não era um contato carinhoso, nem de longe – e a conduziu para um canto um pouco mais escondido.

— Então... Soube que você ficou bravo comigo.

Draco não olhou nos olhos da menina. Seus joelhos pareciam ser muito mais interessantes quando ele respondeu:

— Meio difícil não ficar.

Um silêncio tenso cresceu entre os dois pelo que pareceram horas. Finalmente, Sadie respirou fundo e falou, nervosa:

— Desculpa eu ter te evitado.

— Não é com _isso_ que eu fiquei bravo, besta. Por que o Dugford?

Ela sabia que o assunto ia chegar nisso. Tinha se preparado mentalmente para essa conversa. Pena que não conseguia lembrar nenhuma das respostas que planejava; o resultado foi a maior cara de "dãã" que alguém já conseguiu fazer.

Depois de abrir a boca duas vezes e desistir da frase quando começou, ela também encarou os próprios joelhos e disse mais para eles do que para Draco:

— Porque eu não ia perder a chance de ir pro baile só porque o meu namorado tem vergonha de mim!

O garoto reagiu, deixando de olhar para as próprias pernas e se virando para Sadie. Já estava nervoso.

— Primeiro, não é vergonha e você sabe. Seg...

— É vergonha sim! Você mesmo disse! "Uma corvinal meio-sangue que anda com a pior ralé de Hogwarts"... Como se os _seus_ amigos fossem lá grande coisa; pelo menos os meus...

Antes de terminar a frase, Sadie sentiu a mão do garoto agarrar seu pulso com força. O susto foi suficiente para que ela parasse de falar e ficasse só encarando, surpresa, o rosto bonito de Draco.

— _Não é vergonha de você_. É do que os meus amigos vão pensar, porque eles são ainda mais preconceituosos do que eu. E _sim_, eu acho ruim você ser meio-sangue. _Sim, _eu acho ruim você ser da Corvinal, apesar de que se fosse da Grifinória ou da Lufa-Lufa seria bem pior. _Sim_, eu detesto os seus amigos, talvez com exceção da Goldenwing. Mas se eu tivesse vergonha de você, Cottonwealth, a gente não estaria juntos.

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. A mão de Draco ainda estava em seu pulso, mas o aperto havia afrouxado um pouco.

— Em segundo lugar, Sadie, quem disse que eu não iria com você? Você por acaso _perguntou_? Não, você já saiu correndo pra pedir pro _Dugford_.

Havia um tom de acusação bem forte nas palavras do menino. Sadie se sentiu mal; sabia que merecia a bronca.

— Porque eu achei que você não ia nem... Quer dizer, o baile é uma coisa meio pública, e sei lá... Achei que...

Ele ficou olhando para a menina, esperando que ela terminasse. Por fim, ela desistiu.

— Desculpa.

Sadie ficou surpresa ao ver que Draco simplesmente levantou, sem uma palavra sequer para a loirinha. Só quando ela levantou também foi que ele disse:

— Por enquanto, não. E aliás, eu ia te convidar ainda essa semana.

E saiu em direção ao dormitório, deixando uma Sadie perplexa na sala comunal.

* * *

_A/N: E aí, povão, como foi o carnaval? O meu foi ótimo. E amanhã tem ONZE aulas (socorro morri), então vou só postar esse capítulo – meio curtinho, é – e dormir... Boa noite, e deixem reviews para uma autora cansada!_


	12. Untitled

Passou-se uma semana desde que Sadie e Draco tiveram aquela discussão, e não haviam mais se falado depois disso. A menina decidira simplesmente não se importar – em vez disso, concentrava-se teimosamente nos estudos.

A boa notícia era que Rayvenne e Fred haviam feito as pazes, mas a alegria da pequena fora por pouco tempo. Por conta de um mal-entendido, ele acabara convidando Angelina Johnson para o baile, o que fizera Rayvenne ficar ainda mais tristinha e fechada.

Sadie se sentia realmente mal vendo a amiga daquele jeito, quase como se fosse Haley ou Elanor. De certo modo, considerava Rayvenne sua irmãzinha, e vê-la tão triste o tempo todo – sem poder fazer nada para ajudar; muito pelo contrário: quanto mais tentava, mais a garota parecia se irritar e acabava se afastando – era frustrante.

Kia, por sua vez, estava cada vez mais alegre com o baile. Sempre que mencionava a festa (e era muito freqüente) fazia isso com um tom empolgado, e já saía tagarelando sobre como o vestido que escolhera era lindo, e como Kyle Daredice a havia convidado, e o que pensava em fazer no cabelo... Sadie fingia que ouvia e fingia que se empolgava também. Muito mais fácil do que explicar por que provavelmente não iria ao baile com Draco, nem com Charlie, nem com ninguém.

Era justamente nisso que ela estava pensando em uma tarde chuvosa de domingo, quando ela e Kia estavam juntas na sala comunal, terminando uma lição de Astronomia.

— _Mademoiselles!_ — A voz empolgada de Demi soou da porta, fazendo a dupla se virar para ela. Eram as únicas três almas vivas na sala. — Vocês não sabem o que acabou de acontecer...

— O quê? — Perguntaram as duas em uníssono. Demi parecia muito feliz, algo que não era novidade, mas ainda assim as deixava curiosas.

— O Charlie acabou de me convidar para o baile!

Risadas. Sim, parecia que todo mundo tinha um par. Sadie perguntou, com meia cabeça na conversa e a outra metade na lição de casa:

— Até que enfim, Chienbeau! Como foi isso?

— Ah, eu acho que ele nem ia falar nada. Mas sabe a Satine O'Donnel?

— Não. — Ecoaram a loira e a mestiça; Demi riu um pouquinho.

— Ah, eu fiz amizade com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, que é a Satine. Enfim, acontece que ela é uma grande amiga do Charlie. E agora mesmo a gente estava andando por aí, e ela ficou pressionando o garoto até ele me convidar.

As três começaram a rir com isso. Charlie estava mesmo planejando chamar a francesinha, mas era fato sabido que ele tinha seu próprio jeito de fazer as coisas... E o jeito era muito, muito lento.

* * *

Um menino loiro chegou sozinho à sala comunal da Sonserina, onde duas garotas batiam papo preguiçosamente. Rayvenne, sentada no chão, brincava de fazer as coisas flutuarem com a varinha, enquanto Hannah tinha o olhar grudado em algum ponto além da parede. A conversa ia por caminhos aleatórios.

— Draco, você e a Cottonwealth terminaram? — Perguntou a morena, sem rodeios, assim que o menino foi se sentar perto das duas. Draco a encarou com um olhar meio maligno; não gostava nem um pouco da garota simplesmente por causa das companhias com quem ela andava.

— Não é da sua conta, Crossbound.

Hannah suspirou, já sem paciência.

— Êêê, onda de depressão nessa escola. Primeiro essa criatura aqui — ela deu um tapinha em Rayvenne — depois a Cottonwealth... Não que eu me importe. É até um alívio não ver ela sempre histérica, pra variar um pouco.

Draco cruzou os braços, enquanto Rayvenne simplesmente fingiu que não ouvia. Reagia – ainda que ligeiramente – só quando Sadie falava mal de Hannah, mas parecia até concordar quando acontecia o contrário. O menino, porém, não tinha a mínima simpatia pela garota da Grifinória, principalmente por saber que ela havia magoado Sadie um bom tanto.

— Pra sua informação, a gente não terminou. E se eu fosse você, arranjava alguém antes de sair botando olho gordo em relação alheia.

* * *

— Ei, Sadie! Onde você vai? — Chamou Kia, assim que saíram da mesa do jantar naquela noite. Kia e Charlie estavam subindo para a sala comunal, mas Sadie queria descer até a cabana de Hagrid.

— Fazer uma visita...

— Visitar quem a essa hora, minha filha?

— O Hagrid. Prometi que ia ajudar ele com alguns dos bichos da aula de amanhã, sabe, tem que fazer toda uma preparação e... Eu gosto de bicho!

— Na fé. — E subiu as escadas com Charlie, enquanto a loira se encaminhava para os portões de Hogwarts. Ia tão distraída que nem notou a pessoa por quem acabara de passar reto.

— Qual é, Cottonwealth, agora nem me dá oi?

A voz que ela ouviu a fez parar, o coração já acelerando pateticamente. Sadie teve que esperar um instante para respirar e se recompor antes de virar para trás e encontrar Draco Malfoy, ainda com aquela expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça e chegou mais perto; tinha passado já uma boa distância quando ele resolvera chamar.

— Ainda tá bravo?

Ele não respondeu, só deu um sorriso. Sadie suspirou.

— Desculpa eu ter chamado o Charlie sem falar com você, Draco. É que eu achei que...

— Ah, não vai se explicar de novo, que eu não sou _surdo_.

Ela riu um pouco, meio nervosa.

— Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. Só queria que a gente voltasse ao normal.

— Mostra que confia em mim.

De repente, a loira sorriu com a idéia que veio à sua mente. Não disse nada, só segurou o pulso do namorado e conduziu-o apressadamente em direção à cabana de Hagrid.

Foi naquele dia que Draco conheceu as cobras, um dos segredos mais bem guardados a menina. Também foi naquele dia que ele a convidou para o baile – na verdade, foi menos um convite e mais um "você ainda tem o vestido, certo?".

Quando Sadie se deitou, Kia estava lendo um livro em sua cama. O único comentário da mestiça fez Sadie começar a rir.

— Sabe, Sadie... Cuidar dos bichinhos do Hagrid simplesmente _não pode_ ter te deixado tão feliz.

* * *

No dia do baile, um dos dormitórios femininos da Corvinal estava uma bagunça. Sarah Copperclock e a outra menina com quem dividiam o quarto (Sadie nunca se lembrava do nome da garota) haviam ido se arrumar com outras amigas, então Sadie, Kia, Demi e Rayvenne estavam acabando de se arrumar no dormitório que mais parecia uma zona de guerra. Toda a maquiagem de Sadie (que não era muita) estava espalhada em sua cama; a de Kia (um arsenal surpreendente) ela estava terminando de usar em Demi, e Rayvenne e Sadie brigavam com os cabelos no banheiro.

— _Ô INFERNO DE FEITIÇO DEMORADO. _— Reclamou a mais alta, passando a varinha na última mecha do cabelo. O Feitiço Alisador só funcionava em mechas finas, e Sadie tinha uma quantidade impressionante de cabelo, então estava brigando com a varinha havia mais de uma hora.

— Pelo menos _você _não foi completamente transfigurada.

Sadie sorriu, analisando a imagem das duas no espelho. Rayvenne estava linda, com um vestido tomara-que-caia preto (que começara branco e com alças, mas as amigas o transformaram) e um pouco de maquiagem sabiamente aplicada por Kia. Normalmente, a corvinal tinha uma certa inveja da amiga, cujo corpinho de boneca caía bem em qualquer roupa...

Porém, naquela noite, com um belo vestido cor-de-rosa sem costas, Sadie não conseguia encontrar em seu reflexo um único motivo para reclamar.

— Ei, coisas. Eu vou indo, OK? — Falou Demi, ainda mais adorável do que o normal, com o vestido verde-azulado que lhe ia até os pés.

— Charlie já tá te esperando? — Kia perguntou. Estava igualmente bonita; sua roupa era preta e elegante, com um brilho sutil.

— _Oui, mon petit. _Beijos!

E saiu cantarolando porta afora. Não demorou muito para que, satisfeita com a aparência, Sadie também se despedisse das amigas, calçasse os sapatos de salto e fosse se encontrar com Draco nos portões do salão principal.

* * *

_A/N: Amanhã tem avaliação e eu postando um capítulo novo... É a vida. Author's note pequenininha porque eu vou dormir; terceiro ano acaba com a gente. Beijos, e como sempre, REVIEWS!_


	13. Music and Jealousy

Quando Sadie chegou à entrada do salão, a primeira coisa que notou foi a expressão – no mínimo surpresa – de Draco. Expressão que a deixou muito satisfeita.

— Pra uma menina que eu conheci com meio cabelo desfeito e cara de guaxinim, isso é um avanço e tanto. — Foi o que ele disse ao cumprimentá-la com um beijinho rápido. Draco também estava lindo, a roupa preta destacando seus olhos, que pareciam ainda mais claros naquele dia.

A loira riu e eles deram-se os braços.

— Pra um garoto que eu conheci de pijama e cara de sono, idem, Malfoy.

Sadie não pôde deixar de notar que Crabbe e Goyle não haviam conseguido arranjar companhia. Quando eles se juntaram ao casal, estavam com a mesma cara de mongos que sempre tiveram, só que vestidos um pouco melhor.

Dali a pouco, uma figura baixinha de vestido preto veio ao encontro do quarteto, enroscando o braço em Goyle. Sadie levantou uma sobrancelha para a amiga, mas não fez nenhuma objeção quando ela pediu para ficar com eles. Draco também não disse nada, só achou estranho.

Ao longe, Fred e Angelina riam muito; vira e mexe, Fred dava uma olhada na direção de Rayvenne. Hannah e George estavam no meio de um debate empolgado. Demi e Charlie riam, entretidos numa conversa com Kia e um garoto muito bem vestido. Olivia, grudada no braço de Gary Gardner, estava uma gracinha com sua roupa verde-escura.

Não demorou muito para que os campeões entrassem e uma música lenta começasse a tocar. Antes que Sadie percebesse, Draco já havia enlaçado sua cintura.

— Você não acha que eu sei dançar, certo? — Disse a menina, enquanto passava o braço em volta dos ombros de Draco. Ele sorriu.

— Nah... Eu já sabia da sua coordenação motora.

— Engraçadinho. Por acaso _você_ sabe?

— Por acaso, senhorita, há muitas vantagens em ser um Malfoy. Uma delas é que você tem um evento formal a cada três segundos, e acaba tendo que dançar com prima de óculos desde os cinco anos.

Enquanto isso, Draco conduzia e Sadie tentava acompanhar o ritmo. Realmente, era até fácil dançar quando o seu parceiro sabia o que estava fazendo; desde que ele não saísse muito do _dois pra lá, dois pra cá_, não teria problema...

Dava até para parar de contar os passos e chegar um pouco mais perto, apoiando o rosto no ombro do menino e sentindo o cheiro bom de colônia masculina.

— Parece que os seus amiguinhos querem me matar. — Ela comentou, percebendo o olhar congelante que Pansy Parkinson lhe lançava.

— Nem me fale...

O menino parecia estar meio nervoso, já que agora precisava se concentrar um pouco mais para não perder o ritmo. Percebendo isso, Sadie afrouxou o aperto em seus ombros e suspirou.

— Tenho uma proposta, Draco. Assim que acabar a valsa, a gente some.

Draco apenas sorriu e continuou dançando.

* * *

O ar da floresta era muito mais fresco e convidativo, apesar de a noite estar gelada. Lá perto, às margens do lago negro, Sadie avistou uma chama verde – nada surpreendente, já que ela não devia ser a única a achar que a floresta parecia um ótimo lugar para fugir da multidão. Fazer uma fogueira enfeitiçada seria no mínimo sensato para quem não quisesse congelar.

Draco conduziu a menina pela mão até um tronco seco, velho conhecido dos dois, bem na entrada da floresta. Era a mesma cena de quase todo dia, só mudavam os trajes.

Assim que sentaram, o menino esticou uma mão e examinou, com delicadeza, o colar que a menina tinha no pescoço. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Você gostou mesmo disso, hein?

— Tem as minhas cobrinhas. — Ela respondeu, colocando uma mão por cima da dele. Apesar do tempo gelado, de algum modo, as mãos do garoto continuavam mornas.

— Sabe, Cottonwealth, ainda é meio difícil acreditar que alguém como você tem duas cobras de estimação.

Sadie riu. Continuaram falando disso por algum tempo, sempre divagando muito; vira e mexe, a conversa parava por alguns instantes e as palavras não eram necessárias, depois voltavam a algum assunto aleatório como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sadie adorava isso; mais do que tudo – e mais até do que Draco parecia querer admitir – eram amigos.

Claro, se "amigos" significa que as suas conversas com a pessoa param subitamente, e vocês dois têm a mesma idéia ao mesmo tempo, e passam uns bons minutos sem precisar dizer nada.

Sadie vinha reparando que Draco estava mais carinhoso com ela, menos relutante em tomar qualquer iniciativa... O que ela realmente aprovava. Estava justamente aprovando essa mudança quando um grito agudo veio das proximidades do lago negro...

A próxima coisa que Sadie avistou foi uma figura de vestido preto e cabelos muito lisos correndo em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts.

Ela nem percebeu o que estava fazendo, mas antes que soubesse, já estava soltando as mãos de Draco e levantando. Vendo isso, ele simplesmente agarrou o pulso da menina e a puxou de volta para o tronco, fazendo com que caísse.

— Onde _raios_ você pensa que vai? — Perguntou, num tom muito autoritário, enquanto Sadie tentava levantar. Havia caído no chão e seu vestido cor-de-rosa agora estava sujo de terra.

Draco ajudou a menina a se erguer, mas não soltou seu pulso.

— Como você é gentil. — Ela repreendeu. — E eu vou falar com a Ray... Desculpa, é que ela tá mal, e...

— ... E você esquece completamente que tem com quem ficar aqui, assim que a sua amiguinha tem mais um ataque dramático. E, aliás, não entendo qual é a preocupação. Ela _odeia_ isso, e você sabe.

Sadie suspirou e passou a mão livre pelo cabelo.

— Draco. Você não tem irmãos, tem?

— Não, e nem você. — Ele retorquiu, num tom seco.

— É, mas tenho a Hay, a Ellie e o Ben, que são quase meus irmãozinhos. Aliás, eles são quase meus filhos, porque eu até já troquei fralda dos três. De qualquer forma... Você tem algum parente muito próximo? Alguém de quem você cuida, e que pode nem precisar da sua ajuda, mas você sente que é seu dever proteger?

Draco pensou por um instante. Por fim admitiu, de mau gosto:

— Minha família não é exatamente desse jeito. E eu sou o mais novo, fora uns primos distantes que eu só vejo em festas de família.

— Então você não sabe como é ver alguém que você considera basicamente sua irmãzinha passar mais de um mês tão triste que nem parece mais a mesma, e não poder fazer coisa nenhuma pra ajudar! E quanto mais você tenta se aproximar, mais ela se fecha!

— _Mas dane-se! _Não é problema seu! Por que essa mania de ser mãe de todo mundo? Até entendo você dar uma ajuda se a menina te procurar, mas quando a pessoa _foge_...

Sadie percebeu que Draco havia afrouxado o aperto em seus pulsos; aproveitou a oportunidade para soltar o braço e entrelaçar somente as pontas dos dedos com os dele. O menino parecia não querer mais conversa.

— Eu até sei que é bobagem, mas não dá pra evitar. E nem é só com a Ray isso, é com todos os meus amigos... É que com ela eu tenho mais essa coisa de instinto maternal.

— Bem que eu percebo que é com todo mundo. Assim que alguém da Grifinória ou da Corvinal precisa de qualquer ajudinha, lá vai você. É a Chienbeau que precisa trocar o vestido e não sabe o caminho pra Hogsmeade, é a Rosepawn e suas historinhas que você tem que ajudar a terminar, é o Dugford... Quando é que eu vou ter você só pra mim, hein, Cottonwealth?

Sadie sorriu, o coração acelerando. Então aquela irritação toda era ciúme! E ela achando que era só implicância do menino...

Foi por isso que ela sentou de novo no tronco de todos os encontros, puxando Draco consigo e passando imediatamente um braço em volta de seus ombros. Então colou a boca na dele e disse, bem baixinho, as palavras fazendo os lábios vibrarem:

— Agora.

* * *

_A/N: Eeeita, esse capítulo foi um parto... E o mais curto até agora! Outro dia a Rayvenne passou o dia todo aqui em casa tentando me ajudar a escrever essa joça, e só agora eu consegui. Em compensação, temos boa parte da história planejada! Enfim. Vocês sabem a história: terceiro ano me impede de postar muita coisa, mas reviews fazem feliz uma autora estudiosa. Então... Contribuam! ;)_


	14. Oh dear, we are in trouble

O Natal e as férias passaram rápido até demais, e a segunda tarefa estava se aproximando. Sadie tentou dividir melhor seu tempo entre Draco e os amigos – além de deixar quieta sua paranóia com relação a Rayvenne – e acabou cometendo excesso para o outro lado; ultimamente, passava mais tempo com o namorado do que com os amigos.

Bom, também é preciso entender que estava tudo meio esquisito quando passou o Natal. Com a exceção de Demi, que continuava sendo aquela garotinha alegre e adorável de sempre, todos haviam mudado um pouquinho.

Para começar que Kia e Charlie estavam muito estranhos um com o outro. Quando se encostavam, a fala enrolava e Charlie ficava cor de pimentão. Quando ficavam só os dois – isso Sadie assistia de longe, curiosa – pairava uma atmosfera tensa e acabavam falando sem parar as coisas mais sem nexo.

Se não fosse isso ocupando os pensamentos da menina, era o fato de sua mãe ter mandado uma carta uns dois dias após o Natal, falando basicamente que não tinha mais permissão de ir a Hogsmeade, e que já mandara uma carta a Dumbledore explicando isso e tudo o mais... Nada que fosse surpreendente, já que a sra. Cottonwealth era mesmo paranóica com segurança e tudo o mais; fora até estranho ela deixar no começo.

As paranóias de Sadie com relação a Rayvenne também chegaram ao fim quando, depois de um plano muito bem arquitetado pelos outros amigos das loiras (e Hannah), a loirinha e Fred finalmente se acertaram. Rayvenne voltara à alegria normal como se nada tivesse acontecido nos meses anteriores; Fred também estava mais alegre, e os dois estavam... O quê? Namorando? Não; nem tinham se beijado ainda. Mas estavam juntos. Sadie estava feliz pelos dois amigos, e muito aliviada por não ter que se preocupar mais com a pequena loira.

O que aconteceu de mau foi que Sadie estava mais ocupada naquele semestre, e também não conseguira ainda achar o equilíbrio entre os amigos e Draco. Seria bem mais fácil se ela estivesse com alguém como Charlie ou George, que compartilhavam os mesmos amigos – mas aí qual seria a graça? Apesar de tudo, ela não conseguia se imaginar com ninguém que não fosse Draco. De qualquer forma, ela acabou percebendo que se distanciara bastante de seus amigos, e não gostava disso.

Era justamente sobre isso que, num sábado preguiçoso em que uns noventa por cento de Hogwarts tinham ido a Hogsmeade, a loira estava falando com Olivia em sua sala comunal. A lareira crepitava na frente delas, mas era basicamente o único som que se ouvia além da conversa das duas.

— Ah, Sadie, acho que você tá exagerando. Tá com saudade do povo, isso, aquilo, e nem foi pra Hogsmeade hoje com eles!

Sadie cruzou os braços.

— Não te contei, Liv? Minha mãe encanou com as notícias que saíram no _Profeta Diário_ ultimamente e não quer mais que eu vá, já até falou com o Dumbledore e tudo o mais.

Um sorriso maroto formou-se na boca de Olivia. A princípio, a loira não entendeu, mas não teve muito tempo para entender antes que a garota dos cachinhos negros a arrastasse até a saída da sala comunal...

Olivia não emitiu uma palavra enquanto elas contornavam o castelo, sempre junto à parede, evitando o olhar dos pouquíssimos alunos que não foram se esquentar com uma cerveja amanteigada. Quando Sadie perguntava alguma coisa, a menina que a conduzia pela mão simplesmente dava uma risadinha marota e continuava andando.

Demorou um pouco até que a dupla chegasse a um par de estátuas que Sadie nunca tinha visto antes. Um corvo e um texugo, muito próximos, se entreolhavam e encostavam as patas com expressão de cumplicidade – mas atrás deles, só havia uma parede sólida.

Talvez a pequena gênia da Grifinória tivesse finalmente pirado.

— Liv... O que raios é isso?

Olivia só lançou um olhar castanho para a amiga dos cabelos lisos, com cara de quem sabia bem mais do que ela. Novidade...

— A Joanna é uma figueira!

Antes que a loira tivesse chance de reclamar, as estátuas abaixaram as patas e apareceu uma passagem atrás deles, deixando Sadie de boca aberta.

— Mas o quê...?

A dupla se deparou com um cenário que parecia não ter nada de especial. Cercado por paredes altas, com alguns bancos e mesas de madeira aqui e ali, e uma grande e imponente figueira no centro... Que Sadie podia imaginar que se chamava Joanna.

Não havia quase ninguém lá. Em um banco, um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos estava abraçado a uma menina bonita, de cabelos bem escuros. Sadie lembrava da garota – que era amiga de Demi e se chamava Satine O'Donnell; elas se conheceram no dia seguinte ao baile de inverno – mas ainda não conhecia o menino.

— Olá, povo! — Cumprimentou a loira, animada.

— Sadie! — Satine sorriu para ela. — Lembra que eu te falei do Phil?

Phillip sorriu também. Sadie se adiantou e cumprimentou ambos com um beijo no rosto, antes de se virar para trás e ver uma garota sorridente olhando para ela. Era Sarah Copperclock, que dividia o quarto com Sadie.

As duas se cumprimentaram animadas. Sadie e Sarah não eram muito próximas, mas por serem ambas naturalmente entusiasmadas com tudo, se davam bem – apesar de terem passado os dois primeiros anos de Hogwarts sem conseguir suportar uma à outra.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Olivia arrastou a amiga até uma das paredes do lugar, coberta por unhas-de-gato.

— Parece que você gostou do galinheiro... Pode aparecer sempre, viu?

— Galinheiro? — Estranhou a loira, ainda encarando a parede.

— É. Não pergunta; o pessoal começou a chamar assim e o nome meio que pegou... Bom, você quer ir pra Hogsmeade ou não?

Sadie olhou para a amiga com cara de nada. A morena olhou de volta, com uma risadinha impaciente, e apontou a varinha para a grade que havia abaixo da parede, murmurando um feitiço.

Parecia que o que havia por baixo da grade era simplesmente chão, a poucos centímetros da abertura, mas após o feitiço de Olivia aquilo deu lugar a um verdadeiro buraco negro...

— Passagem secreta?

Olivia assentiu, alegre.

— Você é um gênio mesmo, Liv. Valeu!

Sem mais demora, Sadie se enfiou na abertura, e a próxima coisa que soube foi que sua mente foi invadida por uma densa névoa por alguns segundos... E quando conseguiu pensar com clareza, abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava num provador escuro e abafado.

Ela hesitou um pouquinho antes de afastar as cortinas. Não era exatamente conhecida pelo seu senso de direção, e a não ser que a loja da madame Malkin tivesse ficado muito mais sombria de repente, não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. Bom... Nada que uma ou duas perguntas não resolvessem.

Afastou a cortina com uma mão impaciente e se deparou com uma lojinha escura e poeirenta, onde uma ou duas araras de roupas se escondiam nos nichos da parede e uns objetos misteriosos reluziam em caixas de vidro. Aparentemente, não havia ninguém na loja além de um vendedor entediado atrás do balcão, encarando-a com uma expressão surpresa.

A reação imediata da menina foi dar um sorrisinho cordial.

— Boa tarde!

O atendente não alterou sua expressão; parecia que ela viera de outro planeta. Sadie deu uma rápida olhada num espelho que lá havia, conferindo se não havia nada de errado com ela. Não havia.

Resolveu ignorar. Bom, _era_ mesmo meio estranho brotar uma criatura loira do provador de repente. Ela continuou:

— Por favor, como eu chego no Três Vassouras?

O rapaz, alto e corpulento, levantou uma sobrancelha por sobre um olho muito azul. Sua voz era arrastada e sem entonação.

— Sobe a ladeira e vira à direita. Chegando na Borgin and Burke's, você vira à esquerda e dali a pouco já vai ver.

Sadie agradeceu e se dirigiu à saída e girou a maçaneta, mas nada aconteceu. Ela sorriu de lado, um pouco nervosa, e disse ao vendedor.

— Você pode destrancar aqui, por favor?

Havia algo de muito errado nos olhos do rapaz; ela podia sentir. Algo estava mais errado ainda quando ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso que dizia que nada de bom ia acontecer.

Sadie conseguia sentir seu coração acelerando e sua respiração ficar mais pesada; um arrepio a percorreu quando o vendedor se levantou e disse, ainda sorrindo, ainda encarando-a, apontando a varinha para ela:

— Não.

A loirinha engoliu em seco quando percebeu que não conseguia se mexer.

* * *

_A/N: Suspense! Rá! Pro capítulo 15 sair mais rápido, já sabem: reviews... (Mentira. Vai começar a semana de provas e eu vou estudar enlouquecidamente, sem tempo pra fics. Mas valeu a tentativa! xD)_


	15. Save me

_Seis e meia da tarde._

_Uma garotinha rechonchuda, de dez anos, caminhava rua acima até o ônibus escolar. Com uma mão, apertava muito fortemente os cadernos contra o peito, apreensiva. Com a outra, torcia uma das trancinhas loiras em volta dela mesma, até o couro cabeludo doer, depois torcia no sentido contrário; ritual que tinha dois significados para a pequena Sadie. Às vezes, brincava com o cabelo (seu ou das amigas) só para acabar com o tédio. Outras, fazia isso com mais força, para tentar se acalmar._

_Dessa vez, era a segunda opção. Sadie soltou um longo suspiro quando colocou um pezinho trêmulo no degrau que a levaria ao inferno que era a volta para casa, dia após dia, depois de seis aulas no colégio Charles Darwin._

_De cima de uma altura incomum para os dez anos, os olhos verdes da garota varreram o veículo, ainda esperançosos. Só por um segundo. Até encontrar um par de olhos mais escuros que os dela, olhos que ela conhecia bem demais._

_— Oi, rolha-de-poço... — Mal ela se sentara, e já começavam as brincadeirinhas. Neil Owen, nove anos, o tormento constante da estranha Sadie Cottonwealth, que passava o intervalo no pátio com um livro sobre as pernas e um doce na mão._

_— Que foi, não vai responder? Que mal educada. — Ele continuou enquanto a menina se acomodava no banco da frente e colocava o cinto. Podia imaginar o sorrisinho presunçoso no rosto de Neil, a alegria que ele sentia ao provocá-la, ao vê-la agüentar calada, submissa. Se respondesse, seria pior._

_Sadie sentiu algo áspero contra seu pescoço e suspirou. Um dos passatempos preferidos do garoto era puxar o cinto de segurança, raspando o pescoço e espremendo o peito da loirinha, que só resistia tentando segurar o cinto e puxá-lo na direção contrária. Sem uma palavra._

_O ônibus estava cheio naquele dia. As outras crianças eram quietas e assistiam à cena rotineira com uma expressão divertida; alguns até riam dela. Riam dos xingamentos que Neil proferia, riam quando ela respirava fundo e simplesmente fechava os olhos, mais uma vez lamentando não ter trazido sua varinha para a escola trouxa._

_No fundo, ela sabia que, mesmo se trouxesse, não a usaria. Sua mãe – que não fazia idéia do que ela passava toda tarde, por uma hora, no caminho de casa; se soubesse, brigaria com Sadie e diria que a culpa era dela – até lhe ensinara alguns feitiços de autodefesa para usar em caso de emergência. Mas ela não tinha coragem. Não conseguia machucar um colega, mesmo se ele merecesse._

_— Bicho feio! Não vai mesmo falar comigo hoje? O gato comeu sua língua ou você é burra demais pra pensar no que falar? — A garota tinha certeza de que não era burra; o xingamento não a abalava. Mas as referências constantes à sua aparência – que já perdera a graça infantil, deixando um rostinho sem-graça e um corpo ainda sem forma – faziam seu coração afundar._

_Sadie fechou os olhos. Imaginou a naja bebê, que ainda não tinha nome, e imaginou que a trazia na mochila. Pensou no corpinho pequeno e gracioso do animal se erguendo para Neil, em um aviso que ele ignoraria. Enquanto cada palavra do garoto a perfurava – "bicho feio", "rolha de poço", "espantalho", "jumento", "coisa-ruim" – ela imaginava que a serpentezinha se aproximava mais dele, ainda erguida, ainda em alerta._

_Mais um xingamento, e na imaginação de Sadie a cobra se lançava para a frente, num movimento tão rápido que Neil não conseguiria se afastar, e fincava as presas em seu pescoço._

_— Ai! Sua bruxa! Coisa-ruim! Demônio!_

_Quando Sadie abriu os olhos, Neil tinha uma das mãos apertada contra o próprio pescoço. Por um momento, a loirinha se assustou, achando que realmente trouxera a naja na mochila. Mas Neil havia simplesmente dado um mau jeito no pescoço quando se virou pela décima vez para tentar arrebentar o elástico que prendia as tranças da menina._

* * *

A Sadie adolescente se lembrou com perfeição daquele dia enquanto mantinha os olhos no atendente da loja, paralisada pelo feitiço. Agora, não teria remorso nenhum em sacar a varinha – _se ela tivesse trazido a porcaria da varinha_ – e enfeitiçá-lo; não se sentiria culpada se Brownie pulasse na garganta do homem, se a naja estivesse por perto.

Parecia que aquela cena estava se repetindo, só que elevada à décima potência. O agressor era outro. O tipo de agressão também. Mas a alegria do sujeito em vê-la submissa, incapaz de reagir, era a mesma.

O vendedor – em cujas vestes ela agora via um crachá, onde se lia _Kevin _– se aproximou lentamente dela, apreciando a visão de uma gota de suor frio que escorreu por seu rosto. Um ruído vindo da entrada sobressaltou os dois.

Kevin arrastou a menina até um dos provadores, o mesmo de onde ela saíra, e jogou-a lá desajeitadamente. Ela percebeu que a passagem de Hogwarts até lá não era de ida e volta, e não teve escolha senão ouvir através da cortina negra o que se passava na loja.

Uma voz familiar fez seu coração acelerar ainda mais.

— E aí, McBone... Ficou pronta a encomenda? — Era Draco. _Era Draco Malfoy, a apenas alguns passos dela_, e que não a veria. Porque ela estava lá jogada, imóvel e inútil, no provador de uma lojinha onde ninguém sabia que ela se metera. Ela ouviu os passos do menino se aproximarem do provador onde ela estava, mas parece que seu destino não era aquele. Ouviu o farfalhar dos papéis na gaveta do balcão, mais passos, e Draco murmurou um agradecimento ao vendedor. Ouviu, desolada, os passos dele se afastando, e logo a porta bateu.

A cortina foi afastada e Kevin a puxou para fora da cabine apertada.

— Muito bem. — Ele disse, ainda sem entonação, apertando-a contra a parede estreita que havia entre um provador e o outro. — Agora pode me dizer o que uma garotinha de Hogwarts como _você_ — Kevin olhou longamente para o brasão da Corvinal, bordado na camisa de Sadie — faz por aqui?

Sadie não responderia nem se pudesse. O que não podia. Seus olhos já estavam marejados, mas ela tentava conter as lágrimas, mesmo quando as mãos do vendedor alcançaram seu rosto. Uma se manteve lá, outra se alojou no cabelo da garota, puxando-o com força para trás.

Ela se sentia tonta, um enjôo forte começando a se apoderar da menina quando ela percebeu o que provavelmente aconteceria.

Kevin apontou novamente a varinha para a menina e ela se sentiu amolecer, como se fosse desossada; um contraste estranho com a rigidez que havia se apoderado dela até segundos antes. Antes que pudesse perceber que sua boca estava livre para gritar, porém, já foi interrompida por um terceiro feitiço... Sua voz já não existia.

* * *

— Pegou, Draco? — Pansy Parkinson perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam para o Três Vassouras, batendo muito obviamente os cílios na direção do amigo. Draco não olhou para ela quando respondeu, fuçando o interior da pequena caixinha azul que recebra:

— O que você acha?

Draco bufou ao acabar de inspecionar sua encomenda. Kevin McBone era três anos mais velho que ele, mas parecia ter uns dez a menos, de tão lesado que era. Faltava uma peça. Sempre faltava uma peça.

Ele voltou à loja, sem nem se importar se Pansy o acompanhava; foi uma boa caminhada até a porta de madeira pesada... Girou a maçaneta uma, duas vezes, e nada.

Impaciente, sacou a varinha e enunciou:

— _Alohomorra!_

A porta se abriu, obediente, sem fazer barulho.

A cena que se seguiu fez com que Draco prendesse a respiração.

* * *

O nariz de Kevin atingiu fortemente o pescoço exposto de Sadie, onde seu rosto estivera enfiado, e ela demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Kevin havia sido atingido na cabeça. Enquanto Sadie se sentia escorregar para o chão, sem apoio que a pressionasse à parede nem controle sobre os próprios músculos, percebeu que o rapaz agora estava paralisado, o corpo inteiro rígido, como ela própria estivera até minutos atrás.

Ao ver Draco se aproximando, ela suspirou aliviada. O menino a encarou preocupado, apontou a varinha para ela e enunciou:

— _Finite Incantate!_

A sensação de recuperar o controle sobre si mesma se espalhou por ela no mesmo segundo, um alívio indescritível; o coração ainda batia enlouquecido, mas agora era de ansiedade por sair de lá. Quando ela agarrou a mão que Draco lhe estendia e os dois saíram o mais rápido que puderam, o garoto ainda olhando com raiva para o atendente da loja, ela não se sentiu mal. Nem quando se afastaram bastante da loja, se misturando à massa de pessoas que crescia à medida que se aproximavam do centro de Hogsmeade.

Bastou eles pararem um minuto, porém, para as pernas de Sadie ficarem bambas.

— Meu Deus. — Draco comentou, olhando para a blusa da garota. Felizmente, não chegara a haver ação, mas uns quatro botões foram arrebentados. Sem dizer mais nada, ele colocou seu casaco sobre os ombros da menina, que parecia estar em choque.

— Sadie? Você tá bem?

Ela não falou nada ainda. Não quis nem testar se o feitiço da voz havia realmente passado. Só o que fez foi abraçar o menino, aninhando a cabeça em seu peito, tentando se acalmar... Não tinha vontade nenhuma de chorar, algo que ela até estranhou, mas o coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer, e a respiração era frenética.

Draco entendeu o recado e apertou-a contra si, também em silêncio. O contato era familiar e agradável, exatamente o que ela precisava para se recuperar do susto, algo de que Draco parecia estar ciente; tanto que ficaram lá, imóveis, até que Sadie se restabelecesse. O coração do garoto também estava muito acelerado.

Demorou ainda um tempinho para que ela se afastasse um pouco do menino e dissesse, olhando fundo nos olhos dele, já mais calma:

— Obrigada.

Draco soltou a garota, vendo que já estava bem melhor.

— Você realmente perdeu a cabeça, né?

Sadie só ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando a continuação.

— Como é que você sai entrando na loja do McBone sozinha e sem varinha? _Ele passou sei lá quanto tempo em Azkaban por pedofilia, criatura. _É fato sabido em Hogsmeade. Por isso que quase ninguém de Hogwarts vai lá!

— Eu não sabia que era a loja dele! — Retrucou a garota. — Minha mãe me proibiu de vir pra Hogsmeade, e a Liv me mostrou uma passagem secreta que dá direto na tal loja! E aliás, como é que só _eu_ fui atacada, sendo que o pessoal usa essa passagem o tempo todo?

Draco continuava olhando fixamente nos olhos de Sadie, sem desviar um segundo. Ela se encolheu um pouco no casaco que ele lhe emprestara.

— O McBone só aparece de vez em quando. Normalmente é a irmã dele que cuida da loja. Fora que normalmente a loja fica bem mais cheia aos sábados, mas acho que hoje o frio espantou todo mundo. E o que é que te deu na cabeça de sair por aí _sem varinha_, Cottonwealth?

Para isso, ela realmente não tinha argumentos. Fora que ainda estava meio aérea; o susto fizera sua cabeça funcionar com muito mais lentidão.

Depois disso, Draco propôs que voltassem a Hogwarts, uma sugestão que foi muito bem-vinda. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que ele andava com ela em público, um braço em volta da cintura da menina, sem se preocupar demais em serem notados.

* * *

_A/N: Reconheço que esse capítulo foi meio atípico. É que hoje eu terminei __O Cirurgião __(livro da minha autora favorita, a Tess Gerritsen. Se você nunca leu nada dela, leia AGORA. Eu espero você ir comprar. Comprou? Ótimo) e estou inspirada pra escrever algo mais macabrozinho, bem no espírito do livro. _

_AH! Quase esqueci. Pra quem gosta dessa fic __e de __Soaring Black Bird__, leiam também __The Mightiest Beast__ (em inglês) e __Thorny Scarlet Rose__, que são a mesma história na perspectiva da Gwen Bradshaw e da Kia Rosepawn, respectivamente. Peguem as autoras (Noxerin e Otacraze92) nos meus favoritos, já que o site não me deixa favoritar as histórias..._

_EITA AUTHOR'S NOTE ENORME. Fui! Boa Páscoa, bons estudos, leiam os livros da Tess, e como sempre, REVIEWS!_


	16. Cousins

O quinto ano estava acabando mais rápido do que Sadie imaginara. Com o estresse dos NOMs, a maioria das tardes dela foram passadas na sala comunal da Corvinal – enfiada nos livros ou testando feitiços com Charlie e Kia – ou na da Sonserina, fazendo Rayvenne ensinar-lhe História da Magia de um jeito que ela entendesse. Draco parecia não ligar muito, mesmo quando também estava na sala comunal; normalmente, ele se retirava para o dormitório assim que via as duas loiras chegando.

Esse comportamento do garoto era estranho, mas não inédito. Já fazia um tempinho que Draco estava mais introspectivo, não querendo muita conversa; a Sadie só cabia respeitar o momento. Perguntara diversas vezes o que estava errado; todas essas vezes ele agira igualzinho a Rayvenne em sua fase ruim, o que levou Sadie a acabar desistindo. Só o que ela fazia era se aproximar um pouco mais quando ele parecia triste, se afastar quando o garoto não queria papo... Não ajudava, mas não atrapalhava. Simples assim.

Quando não estava estudando, Sadie se descobriu passando cada vez mais tempo no galinheiro, com os novos colegas que Olivia lhe apresentara. Já fez amizade logo de cara com alguns, e descobriu que outros de seus amigos – Charlie e Kia, na verdade – já passavam boa parte de seu tempo livre lá havia alguns anos. O galinheiro parecia uma grande família; a garota se sentia muito confortável naquele lugar, mesmo sem entender direito por quê.

Fora que havia duas pessoas que Sadie já conhecia, mas se aproximara muito deles no galinheiro e acabaram virando amigos próximos. Um garoto muito alto, de olhos verdes e nariz comprido, chamou sua atenção logo de cara por ter sido o par de Olivia no baile de inverno. Era um sujeito inteligente que a fazia rir muito; seu nome era Gary Gardner. A outra era uma menina morena que sempre usava uma flor no cabelo; chamava-se Gwendolyn Bradshaw e era uma das garotas mais divertidas que Sadie já conhecera.

Com tanta coisa acontecendo, Sadie ficou muito surpresa ao perceber que já era o último dia letivo. Na verdade, ela só notou porque a escola estava uma bagunça completa; todos os alunos estrangeiros se despedindo dos ingleses e se abraçando entusiasmados.

— É mesmo! — Sadie deu um tapa na própria testa quando ela, Kia e Charlie desceram para os portões do castelo, onde a massa de alunos se aglomerava. — Sabem que só agora eu percebi que é hoje que eles vão embora?

Os três riram.

— Boa, Cottonwealth. Tá ficando mais lerda que o Charlie! — Brincou Kia. Charlie preferiu ignorá-la e chegaram os três ao bando de alunos, onde Demi conversava animada com duas francesinhas.

— _Mon Dieu!_ Pensei que vocês iam me deixar ir embora sem dizer nada! — A pequena riu. Sadie já se adiantou e deu um abraço forte em Demi, que retribuiu de bom grado.

Enquanto a cena se repetia com a mestiça e Charlie, a francesinha dizia, com um sorriso:

— Vou sentir saudade de vocês, _mes amours_. Mas não pensem que se livraram de mim, não! A gente ainda vai se ver, _sûrement. _E eu vou escrever bastante. Quem não responder apanha!

— Surrequem? — Kia levantou a sobrancelha.

— Quer dizer "com certeza", _chérie_.

Não deu mais para falarem muita coisa. Uma das francesas puxou a mão de Demi, que acenou para os amigos e se misturou ao bando de garotas vestidas de azul que se amontoavam para entrar na carruagem.

Antes que ela e Kia pudessem voltar a seu dormitório para terminar de arrumar as malas, Sadie olhou para um canto e começou a rir da cena que viu.

— Kia... Aquele é _o Fred beijando a Ray?_

* * *

Depois de uma viagem de trem um pouco turbulenta, Sadie chegou a King's Cross de ótimo humor. Conduzia o carrinho com a mala e procurava pela mãe, que parecia não ter chegado ainda.

Não era novidade. A sra. Cottonwealth tinha muitas qualidades, mas pontualidade com certeza não era uma delas. Sadie ia reclamar baixinho, mas nem teve tempo para isso...

Em um instante, estava pensando no atraso da mãe.

No outro, alguma coisa a estava empurrando e berrando em sua orelha, e ela se segurou no carrinho... Que acabou tombando... E o malão se abriu... E Sadie foi parar no chão...

Claro. A sra. Cottonwealth tivera a brilhante idéia de trazer Haley consigo para buscar a prima em King's Cross.

Aliás – como ela constatou pela mãozinha que dava um tapa em seu traseiro enquanto ela tentava levantar, e por uma terceira voz que só ria – a mãe fora bem legal e já trouxera as três crianças de uma vez.

— Oi pra você também, Hay... — A garota resmungou, finalmente conseguindo se livrar do aperto da priminha e levantar. Haley estava linda, os cabelos loiros se destacando no bronzeado que ganhava facilmente todo verão, o corpinho um pouco mais definido... Mas a mesma cara marota de sempre. Sadie deu um beijo na prima e pediu que ela a ajudasse a recolher o malão, enquanto ia cumprimentar a mãe e os gêmeos.

Um beijo na mãe, um abraço esmagante em cada um dos pequenos – que também haviam mudado; Benjamin estava bem mais alto e Elanor perdera um pouco a carinha de bebê – e logo estavam a caminho da casa de verão.

Cinco minutos de férias, e ela já estava meio atordoada.

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram um caos completo; nada muito diferente do que já acontecia na vida de Sadie todas as férias desde o nascimento de Haley. Os dias eram passados na piscina da casa, o lugar onde aprendera a nadar e passara grande parte de seus dezesseis verões... Só que, desde que Haley nascera, havia muito mais chutes e pontapés envolvidos. Ainda mais agora que os gêmeos também já eram grandinhos; Sadie já estava até acostumada a virar trampolim.

No fim da tarde, ela tirava os três da piscina e dava banho nos três de uma vez. Isso era até divertido – principalmente porque Elanor era a última a sair do chuveiro, junto com Sadie, que vestia a priminha como se estivesse voltando a brincar de boneca.

A noite era a parte mais caótica. Sadie se acomodava com um livro no colo, as crianças brincavam entre si, Haley e Ben gritavam um com o outro como se fosse o fim do mundo, as tias de Sadie tagarelavam sem parar, sua mãe levava trabalho para a casa de verão e estressava se alguém se aproximasse...

No fundo, ela gostava.

* * *

Era uma noite quente, no meio do verão. Draco Malfoy estava esticado em uma poltrona, os pés acomodados à sua frente, os olhos fixos em um grande livro; exatamente do jeito que ele gostava.

As férias de verão eram uma época calma para Draco. Ele e os pais não se falavam muito, mesmo nas raras ocasiões em que estavam os três em casa. Preferia se acomodar na grande biblioteca da casa, devorando livro após livro... Exatamente o que ele estava fazendo naquela hora, tão concentrado na leitura que não ouviu os saltos que reverberavam no assoalho em direção a onde ele estava. Só quando uma mão gelada pousou em seu ombro, sobressaltando-o, ele notou que não estava sozinho.

— Olá, priminho. — Uma voz muito conhecida, com sotaque americano, soou no ouvido de Draco, que sorriu ao se voltar para trás. Artemis Malfoy, dezoito anos, prima de criação; a preferida do menino. Pena que ela morava em Manhattan.

Draco levantou-se e deu um abraço na prima. Não pode deixar de reparar que a cada vez que se viam – ela ficava em sua casa alguns dias por ano, quando dava; diferente da infância, quando brincavam juntos o verão inteiro – a adolescência aperfeiçoava ainda mais os traços da menina, que já não precisava ser muito aperfeiçoada. Artemis tinha cabelos longos e escuros; seus olhos eram absurdamente azuis, e o corpo, mais impecável a cada ano em que eles se viam.

Algo que ele percebeu muito claramente ao abraçá-la.

— Que saudade, amor. — Artemis comentou quando se afastaram. — Como vai a vida?

— Boa o bastante...

— Ainda não fugiu de Hogwarts? — Ela se sentou ao lado dele, na poltrona que era planejada só para um, de modo que estava metade sentada em seu colo e metade não. Algo de que ele não se queixaria nem um pouco.

— Você pode falar mal, mas eu adoro aquela escola, Art.

— Tanto faz. Aliás, deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa.

Artemis estava usando um bolero, que retirou. O tecido lilás revelou uma cicatriz feia, ainda escura, parecendo muito fresca... Apesar da aparência ruim, Draco sorriu ao perceber o que era. Reconheceria aquele formato em qualquer lugar.

— Ganhei ontem mesmo. Não é linda?

Esteticamente, não era. Mas bastava reconhecer o formato perfeito de crânio, a serpente que se ondulava para além das mandíbulas, e era fácil perceber que o significado da tatuagem ia muito além do estético. Era uma marca da elite, dos que haviam tido a honra de se juntar a Lord Voldemort.

Os lábios cheios de Artemis se partiram num largo sorriso.

— Parabéns, priminha. — Draco a congratulou, uma mão em seu ombro.

— Já é hora de você ganhar a sua, não? Meu pai achou que eu ainda era muito nova com quinze anos, mas acho que o seu já quer esse bracinho tatuado desde que você nasceu.

Draco desceu um pouco a mão e traçou com o dedo o contorno da tatuagem, muito delicadamente, com cuidado para não machucar a prima. Mesmo assim, ela franziu um pouco o rosto.

— Doeu? — Ele perguntou.

— Valeu a pena. Você vai ver.

Os primos continuaram conversando, muito entusiasmados, por mais tempo do que pensavam. Quando se deram conta, o dia já estava quase amanhecendo.

* * *

_With an urgent, careful stare_

_And some panic in those eyes_

Sentada na cama da tia, Sadie terminava de cantar uma de suas músicas favoritas, em voz bem baixa. Elanor já adormecera em seu colo havia tempo, mas ela gostava de cantar para que a pequena dormisse.

_If I see you lying there_

_Hoping this was the last time_

Enquanto terminava as últimas linhas da canção, Sadie levantou devagar e colocou gentilmente a priminha na cama. A música trazia um rosto muito específico à sua mente, um em que ela pensava com muita freqüência.

_If you hear a distant sound_

_And some footsteps by your side_

Talvez as férias fossem fazer bem a Draco e ao que quer que estivesse afligindo o garoto nas últimas semanas. Ela esperava sinceramente que isso fosse verdade. Já que ela própria não podia ajudá-lo, só podia esperar que o tempo fizesse seu trabalho.

_When the world comes crashing down_

_I will find you if you hide_

Ao soltar a mãozinha da garota adormecida e se encaminhar para seu próprio quarto, o pensamento de Sadie estava muito longe dali.

Será que ele também estava pensando nela?

* * *

No dia seguinte, à mesa do café da manhã, Artemis e os tios estavam conversando enquanto Draco não acordava. A noite anterior fora mesmo meio cansativa para o garoto; nenhum dos primos dormira quase nada.

— E quanto ao nosso plano, querida... Algum sucesso? — Foi a pergunta que Narcissa Malfoy fez à sobrinha, olhando para ela com cara de cumplicidade. Lucius também a encarou com uma certa expectativa.

Naquele instante, ouviram-se passos no corredor, evidentemente de Draco. Artemis afrouxou a amarra do roupão e deixou que ele deslizasse de leve por seus ombros, exibindo boa parte da camisolinha azul.

— No máximo uma semana, e o sucesso vai ser completo, tia. — Ela respondeu, com um olhar de inocência fingida na direção do garoto.

Estava sendo mais fácil do que ela imaginara.

* * *

_A/N: Pôxa, eu gostei desse capítulo! Nem esperava gostar muito, já que era pra ser um "enchedor de lingüiça", mas gostei bastante. E eu também acho que é chato ficar enfiando personagens originais o tempo todo, mas realmente precisava da Artemis... Por favor, reviews!_


	17. Marked for Life

Sadie estava esticada na rede com Haley, em uma das raras vezes que conversavam sem ela acabar querendo enforcar a prima. Já era noite, mas estava tão quente que a varanda era o melhor lugar da casa de verão, apesar dos pernilongos.

— Sadie! — A voz rouquinha de Ben soou de dentro da casa. — Carta!

— Deixa aqui, amor. — Ela respondeu, assim que o garoto chegou à porta agitando um envelope verde. Estava brincando tranquilamente com Elanor lá dentro, outra cena rara na residência dos Cottonwealth.

Ben largou o envelope na rede. Sadie ia pegá-lo, mas a mão de Haley foi mais rápida, arrancando a carta do alcance da prima.

— Haley. Dá isso aqui.

— Eu não! — Dedinhos remexendo no lacre. — Ó, eu leio pra você.

— Você demora um século pra ler! E isso é coisa _minha_!

— Ô MÃE! A SADIE ME CHAMOU DE BURRA! — Dedinhos abrindo o lacre. Mãos da mais velha tentando recuperar a carta, sem sucesso. — Uiiii, é do Draco! O que será que ele escreveu, hein...

Haley pulou para fora da rede, aproveitando para dar uma cotovelada forte um pouco abaixo dos ombros da prima, que prendeu a respiração. Por acaso, um cotovelinho de nove anos é _bem_ forte, e ela já estava dolorida de tanto ser feita de trampolim e bonequinho de apertar.

— _Sadie, tudo bom?_ — Ela acentuava cada sílaba. Sadie pulou da rede também e enfiou uma mão no bolso dos _shorts_ minúsculos da garotinha, pegando rapidamente a varinha rosa-choque.

— _Accio carta!_

O envelope voou, obediente, para as mãos da mais velha, que correu para o quarto. De vez em quando, ela se sentia com nove anos de novo... Era o jeito. Com Haley por perto, _ninguém _podia ter uma conversa pessoal, nem ler uma carta, nem nada; invasão de privacidade era a especialidade da pequena.

Mal começou a ler a carta, Sadie já escutou os berros de Haley do outro lado da porta, mas não deu atenção. No pergaminho, a caligrafia meticulosa de Draco era muito mais interessante do que os dramas constantes da prima.

_Sadie, tudo bom?_

_Sobre a gente se encontrar amanhã, agora sou eu que não posso. Minha prima veio passar a semana em casa, e eu tenho um compromisso importante amanhã à noite. Antes que você pergunte, __sim__, tem a ver com eu estar meio estranho no fim das aulas, e __não__, eu realmente não vou te contar._

_Bom... Fica para outra hora, OK?_

_Draco_

Sadie fechou o envelope e suspirou. Ainda não tinha encontrado Draco naquelas férias, e já estavam passando da metade do verão... Estava com saudades. E precisava muito de um motivo para sair de casa _sem_ a família.

A mãe de Haley bateu freneticamente na porta, como que para exemplificar essa necessidade de fugir de todos eles.

* * *

Draco estava esticado na biblioteca; ele em uma poltrona, Artemis logo ao lado. Dessa vez, ele não estava lendo nada. Por mais que ele e a garota conversassem, parecia não faltar assunto.

Artemis ainda estava recuperando o fôlego do mais recente ataque de riso. Nenhum dos dois era de ficar rindo muito, mas quando estavam juntos, se soltavam. Ainda mais com a garrafa de _Sangue de Dragão_ – uma bebida forte que a menina trouxera dos Estados Unidos – que já passara da metade.

— E aí, Draco... Com medo de amanhã?

O menino evitou o olhar azul da prima. Claro que ele estava com medo. Dali a pouco menos de 24 horas, ele estaria recebendo sua Marca Negra, selando definitivamente o compromisso com Lord Voldemort; não haveria mais como recuar. Ele não tinha certeza se queria ou não – na verdade, nunca se questionara. Era o que a família queria para ele desde bebê e pronto.

Mas dava arrepios, principalmente porque o pai já o estava preparando para isso desde o último mês de aulas. Desde que recebeu uma carta do pai, dizendo que daquelas férias ele "não escapava", não conseguia deixar de pensar no assunto um dia sequer. Ia acontecer, ele querendo ou não.

— Ei. — A mão de Artemis pousou no braço dele.

— Não é medo, Art.

A bebida confundia um pouco a lógica do garoto, mas não o suficiente para que ele admitisse que estava com medo. _Morrendo_ de medo, aliás. Mais um gole da garrafa gelada, direto no bico, e o medo mais uma vez diminuiu um pouco.

— Se não é medo, é o quê? Incerteza?

— Não! — Ele se apressou em responder. — Não, eu quero isso. Sério. É só uma apreensão porque eu sei que vai doer.

— Dói só nos primeiros dias. Olha a minha.

Artemis mostrou o braço ao primo. A cicatriz, antes negra, agora estava quase se fundindo com a pele da garota, deixando apenas um leve tracejado vermelho que parecia feito à caneta.

Isso pareceu reconfortá-lo um pouco. Depois de uns poucos instantes de silêncio pensativo, a conversa tomou um rumo completamente diferente, e logo estavam rindo como dois retardados mais uma vez.

Ele sabia que, na noite seguinte, estaria muito longe daquele humor leve e induzido pelo álcool. Por enquanto, preferia aproveitar o momento – a noite quente, a bebida gelada, a garota linda ao seu lado, de pernas cruzadas e vestido curto...

Não ia durar muito.

* * *

Eram onze e meia quando Draco e Lucius chegaram ao lugar combinado para a iniciação do garoto. Pela tradição, era um cemitério. Também pela tradição, tinha que ser à noite. Pela tradição, dava _arrepios_.

Na verdade, para Draco, tinha um único motivo por ele estar passando por aquilo. Não sabia nem se importava se queria ou não um futuro de Comensal da Morte; isso era secundário. A verdadeira razão era a que ele estava vendo naquele momento, quando chegou ao centro do cemitério, com o pai ao lado, e os dois trocaram um olhar.

Era muito raro – muito raro _mesmo_ – mas naquele momento, Lucius parecia realmente orgulhoso do filho.

— Lucius!

A voz que soou, muito perto da dupla, era inconfundível. O próprio Lord Voldemort, sibilando o nome do pai do garoto que logo se juntaria a eles, num compromisso eterno selado por uma tatuagem.

Draco se endireitou e encarou o rosto reptiliano do mestre.

— Então o mais novo Malfoy vai seguir a tradição familiar logo cedo. Eu não esperava nada menos de você, Lucius.

Voldemort se aproximou do garoto, que podia sentir uma forte aura de poder emanando do mestre. Naquele momento, Draco sorriu de canto. Era aquilo que ele queria; _aquele_ era o líder que ele queria seguir. E daí que ia doer um pouquinho?

— Pronto, Draco?

O menino assentiu, confiante. Dedos muito finos e longos emergiram das vestes de Voldemort, segurando uma varinha também longa. Ordenou:

— Tira a camisa.

Ele obedeceu sem pestanejar, entregando a blusa ao pai, que sentava sobre um dos túmulos parecendo mais orgulhoso do que Draco jamais o vira. A mão gelada de Voldemort se fechou em volta do braço de Draco, um pouquinho acima do cotovelo, e a ponta da varinha tocou de leve sua pele.

— Draco Malfoy. Você promete seguir o Lorde das Trevas?

— Sim. — O menino assentiu, ainda sorrindo confiante.

A ponta da varinha fez um traço forte no braço do garoto, que se esforçou para não gritar. Parecia estar queimando sua pele, como se ele estivesse sendo marcado a ferro. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

— Promete se dedicar somente a mim, independente das circunstâncias?

— Sim. — Ele ofegou.

Mais um traço, e dessa vez ele realmente teve que reprimir um grito. Que mágica era aquela? A pele parecia estar em chamas; de olhos fechados, ele sentia as labaredas consumindo seu tecido camada após camada, o calor insuportável, dolorido... Não se atrevia a olhar.

— Promete renunciar a qualquer outro líder, antagonista ou não, e obedecer às minhas ordens sem questionamento?

— S... Sim.

A hesitação não era incerteza, era dor. Ele estava até surpreso por continuar em pé. A cada traço da varinha incandescente, sua pele parecia se deteriorar mais, ardendo, queimando, parecendo atingir cada nervo. Draco já imaginou o braço carbonizado, enegrecido. Não tinha nenhum pensamento muito coerente naquela hora; só queria que parasse.

_Por favor._

Não parava. _Um crânio com uma serpente saindo da boca não pode ter tantos traços assim_. A varinha em brasa percorria sem piedade cada terminação nervosa do braço do garoto, de novo e de novo...

Sua mandíbula estava travada. Ele sabia que não podia gritar. Não sabia ao certo se estava chorando, mas esperava que não – só o que ele sabia era que a garganta estava apertada.

Sua avó, quando ele era pequeno, lhe ensinara a rezar quando sentisse muita dor. _Que irônico_, pensou. Não conseguia mais lembrar das palavras que a avó lhe ensinara havia quase uma década – e mesmo que conseguisse, ele nunca acreditara muito nisso. Mesmo assim, se conseguisse pensar com a coerência suficiente naquela hora, rezaria.

_Isso tem que parar em algum momento._

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o fogo cessou tão abruptamente quanto tinha começado. Draco abriu os olhos, sem arriscar uma espiada sequer na direção da Marca Negra. Não conseguia focar a visão.

— Parabéns, Draco. — Isso foi seu pai quem disse. Estranhamente, Voldemort tinha desaparecido. — Vamos pra casa?

O menino só assentiu, segurando debilmente no braço do pai para que aparatassem até a mansão dos Malfoy. Não doía mais, mas a lembrança da dor ainda estava vivíssima na mente do menino.

Quando abriram a porta da casa, Artemis e Narcissa estavam conversando na sala, à espera dos dois.

— Draco! Como foi? — Exclamaram as duas, mais ou menos em uníssono. Draco estava tonto demais para fazer muito sentido; a experiência tinha realmente acabado com suas energias.

— Eu cuido dele, tia. — Artemis assegurou a mãe de Draco, que olhava para o filho, preocupada. A garota colocou um braço cuidadosamente em volta dos ombros do primo e guiou-o até seu quarto.

Draco estava entorpecido quando deitou na cama. Ficou apenas encarando o teto, sem reação; só fechou longamente os olhos quando sentiu os dedos de Artemis correndo por entre seu cabelo. Era bom, um toque amigável e reconfortante depois de uma experiência cruel.

Sua voz saiu rouca quando ele perguntou:

— Art... Pra você também foi tão...?

— Insuportável? Sim. Eu achei que fosse desmaiar.

Draco se sentiu um pouquinho melhor com isso. Artemis continuava acariciando os cabelos do primo, que ainda estava tonto.

— E você ficou... Desse jeito?

— Tonta? Na verdade, não. Fiquei meio mal, mas nem perto de como _você_ ficou, amor. Acho que a reação de cada pessoa é diferente... Ainda mais porque você é mais novo.

— Só três anos.

— Ainda é uma diferença.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos para encarar a prima. Estava sentada ao seu lado, o olhar cuidadosamente fixo no dele. Alguma coisa nele a fez sorrir; a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que a mão da garota desceu vagarosamente de seu cabelo até o rosto, segurando-o com gentileza.

— Não tem com que se preocupar. — A voz da menina era mais baixa agora. Ela aproximou o rosto do dele e deu-lhe um beijinho na testa. — O pior já passou.

Ele pensou que ela se levantaria e iria embora, mas ficou na mesma posição por alguns instantes, o olhar fixo no dele, a expressão hesitante. Seu rosto se aproximou novamente do dele, um beijo na bochecha, um novo olhar, dessa vez mais profundo. Draco estava atordoado demais para registrar muita coisa. Então, antes que ele pudesse notar, os lábios da garota estavam pousados delicadamente sobre os seus – apenas por uma fração de segundo.

Artemis ergueu o rosto e voltou a encará-lo, também só por um instante; depois sorriu e levantou-se. Ainda na porta, ela falou, com voz macia:

— Boa noite, amor.

A porta bateu atrás da menina.

Draco não entendeu muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas o que ele sabia era que não estava com cabeça para pensar nisso naquela hora. Os pensamentos já se misturavam num borrão disforme, puxando-o para a inconsciência.

Ele nem tentou resistir.

* * *

_A/N: E aí, vocês gostaram? Eu adorei esse. Foi fortinho, pelo menos pro padrão dos meus capítulos, não? Bom, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam! Por favor, reviews!_

_AH! E só pra reafirmar, ELES NÃO SÃO PRIMOS BIOLÓGICOS, só de criação! Pelamordedeus. Traição, OK. Incesto? Não, obrigada :)_


	18. Guess I saw it coming

— Bom dia, priminho.

Quando Draco chegou à mesa do café, a única pessoa no recinto era Artemis. Nada muito incomum na residência dos Malfoy; para ele, acordar sozinho era a regra, não a exceção.

Ele se sentou e não disse nada, só sorriu de canto para a prima. Dormira pesadamente, mas, no curto período em que tivera algum sonho, esses sonhos tinham muito a ver com o beijo roubado da noite anterior.

— Não vai me responder, não?

— Art... O que, raios, aconteceu ontem à noite?

Artemis lançou-lhe um olhar de falsa inocência, brincando com a alça da camisola, como quem não quer nada.

— Oras. Você ganhou a Marca, chegou todo tonto, eu te levei pro seu quarto e a gente conversou um pouquinho antes de você dormir...

Ela deixou a frase flutuando no ar, sem um fim definido, enquanto bebia um gole do suco de abóbora. Draco continuou encarando a garota.

Ele próprio não tinha muita certeza do que acontecera na noite anterior. De onde _raios_ ela teve a idéia de beijá-lo? Claro que ele gostou. Já tinha até pensado nisso uma vez ou duas (ou várias), mas não deixava de ser inusitado... Artemis era quase sua prima; a tia de Draco a adotara quando a garota não tinha mais de dois anos. E eles cresceram juntos! Todo ano, nas férias, até Artemis completar doze anos, brincavam o verão inteiro. Depois se afastaram bastante, mas não é como se... Ele não sabia explicar direito.

Também se sentia um pouco culpado com relação a Sadie, mas isso ocupava uma parte muito pequena de sua mente. De qualquer forma, se Artemis realmente quisesse alguma coisa, ele com certeza não ia dizer não. Uma garota daquelas não se recusa.

— Art. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

— Ah, é. Eu te beijei. — Ela adicionou, distraidamente. — Qual foi a parte que você não entendeu?

Quando Artemis voltou a olhar para o garoto, deu para perceber que ela estava achando a situação divertidíssima, principalmente a cara dele de quem não estava entendendo nada.

Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nem conseguiu.

— Que foi? Você não gostou?

Normalmente era Draco quem fazia isso de deixar a pessoa sem resposta. Fazia muito bem, aliás – ainda mais com Sadie, que se deixava levar constantemente pelas brincadeirinhas que ele fazia. Era divertido deixá-la sem reação, não por mal, mas só para ver a expressão da garota... Já com Artemis, quem estava no controle era sempre ela.

Ainda agora, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos azuis fixos em Draco, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca, dava claramente para ver quem estava brincando com quem.

— Não é isso! É que me pegou de surpresa.

Ele sabia que estava reagindo exatamente do jeito que ela queria. Igualzinho a quando eles eram crianças; Artemis era sempre a mãe, a policial, a professora, nas brincadeiras dos dois. Era sempre _ela _no comando, não porque ela estipulava assim, mas porque acontecia naturalmente.

Ou porque ia moldando a história do jeito que queria, de um modo tão sorrateiro que Draco só percebia bem mais tarde.

— Então você não quer nada comigo? Porque eu fiquei confusa agora, Draco. Você tem quinze anos, nenhum tipo de retardamento mental, e uma – digamos assim – namoradinha na escola. _Obviamente_ você sabe o que é um beijo. Então por que a dúvida? Eu te beijei, pronto, foi isso.

— Mas por quê? — Draco se sentia como se tivesse cinco anos, e detestava isso, mas já sabia muito bem o efeito que a menina tinha nele. Ela só continuou brincando, distraída, com a alça da camisola.

— Porque deu vontade, ué!

Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia isso, Artemis levantou e foi se encaminhando para o quarto de hóspedes. A visão das longas pernas da garota – que a camisolinha só escondia o mínimo necessário – foi só o argumento que faltava para que Draco a seguisse, teimosamente.

Ela havia fechado a porta do quarto. Como a garota acabara de entrar, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e encontrá-la – sorrindo triunfante, sentada na cama, como quem sabia que ele viria.

— Você sabe que eu tenho namorada, não sabe? — Ele perguntou, mais retoricamente do que qualquer coisa. Artemis fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

— Ah, Draco, dá um tempo! Namoradinha de escola. De andar por aí de mãozinhas dadas; e nem isso vocês fazem porque _você mesmo_ tem vergonha dela. Não é?

Ele não podia nem dizer que não. A expressão da menina era mais gentil agora, enquanto ele sentava na cama ao lado dela e ela estendia uma mão para a sua.

— Nem te culpo. Quer dizer... Essa Sandy pode ser legal, mas não é o _seu_, o _nosso_ tipo de pessoa, Draco. Meio-sangue! E esse sobrenome, Cottoncandy ou sei lá o quê...

— Cottonwealth. Sadie Cottonwealth. — Draco riu da expressão de descaso da prima.

— Tanto faz. Nunca ouvi falar da família. Draco, Draco, você já passou da idade desses namoricos de escola... Você cresceu! Já tem até a Marca!

Imitando o gesto de Draco, no começo da semana, ela contornou gentilmente a tatuagem do garoto com os dedos. Não doeu, bem como ela previra antes de ele ganhar a Marca, mas um arrepio muito diferente percorreu a espinha do menino.

— Não pode ficar manchando a reputação da família com alguém tão... Ordinária. Não digo que ela não seja legal. Mas você tem que pensar na linhagem, na reputação.

Draco estava muito mais consciente do que estava _acontecendo_ do que das palavras da prima. Estava consciente de que Artemis estava mais perto dele agora, inclinada de leve para frente, para fazer contato ocular – já que ela estava de joelhos na cama, e ele, sentado – e dava para ver talvez um pouco mais do que deveria sob a barra da camisola. Estava consciente do olhar azul penetrante dela, pressionando-o para uma decisão bem óbvia. Estava _bem_ consciente do clima de tensão no ar, do rosto da menina muito próximo ao seu, do quase imperceptível cheiro de sabonete que emanava da pele dela.

De repente, antes que ele pudesse perceber, Artemis se afastou e sentou para trás como se tivesse levado um choque, deixando-o meio atordoado. A porta do quarto se abrira e uma figurinha franzina, com grandes orelhas, espiava para dentro do aposento.

— Coruja para o senhor... — O elfo murmurou, em uma voz tímida.

— Deixa na mesinha de cabeceira.

O momento tinha passado completamente; Artemis apenas sorria, agora parecendo inocente. Draco constatou que era melhor _mesmo_ que ele não precisasse levantar para ir buscar a carta.

* * *

O tempo passou vagarosamente, mas enfim chegou o dia da volta às aulas. Acompanhada de Haley e da mãe, Sadie chegou alegremente a King's Cross. Até que enfim! As férias tinham sido as mais longas até então, algo que tinha muito a ver com a ausência dos amigos e mais ainda com a mais nova mania de Haley – de ficar apertando o que não devia _todas as vezes_ que ela dava banho nos priminhos.

— Uau, Sadie. Deve ser legal Hogwarts. — Foi o comentário da pequena quando as três atravessaram a barreira entre as plataformas.

— Você não imagina o quanto, linda...

Sadie respirou fundo. O Expresso Hogwarts aguardava, vermelho e imponente; o barulho alto das centenas de alunos empolgados parecia música. Por mais que gostasse de casa, ela muitas vezes sentia que Hogwarts era seu verdadeiro lar – os amigos, as serpentes, ninguém se pendurando em sua perna pedindo mais uma historinha... E alguém que também parecia estar com saudade, pelo que dissera na última carta.

Não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse vários dos amigos. Rayvenne estava entretida numa conversa com dois garotos magros e altos; só acenou para a amiga sem muita convicção. Hannah não retribuiu seu sorriso, mas também não fingiu que não a vira, o que já era um avanço de qualquer forma. Kia deu-lhe um abraço histérico, como era do feitio da garota; Charlie cumprimentou-a com um beijinho; Olivia sorriu alegremente quando a viu...

Definitivamente, ela estava a caminho de casa.

Um pouco mais perto do trem, Draco estava conversando muito animado com uma garota linda, de cabelos castanhos e o corpo que Sadie pedira a Deus, mas Ele não ouvia. _Deve ser a tal prima_, ela pensou, resignada, enquanto se aproximava dos dois.

Quando a viu, Draco pareceu meio sem graça. A morena, por outro lado, se virou para vê-la e riu.

Não era exatamente uma risada simpática.

— Oi, Draco! — Ela foi cumprimentar o menino com um beijo nos lábios, mas ele virou decididamente o rosto. — Essa é a prima que você me falou?

Ele só assentiu com a cabeça, ainda mudo. A garota que o acompanhava estendeu uma mão fina, ainda sorrindo, olhando-a de cima a baixo com cara de quem sabia muito bem que era superior:

— Artemis. Não exatamente prima.

— Sadie. _Exatamente_ namorada. — A loirinha apertou com convicção a mão de Artemis, já na defensiva, enquanto Draco encarava firmemente o chão. A morena não parecia boa coisa. Talvez fosse só uma certa inveja por parte de Sadie, mas ela duvidava.

— Eu não diria isso com tanta certeza, se fosse você.

Artemis sorria, presunçosa. Sadie já começou a se irritar; olhando para Draco, só o que viu foi que ele parecia achar o piso muito mais interessante do que o resto da conversa... Seu coração já estava acelerando. O que _raios_ ela não tinha entendido?

Sadie teve que respirar muito fundo para manter o tom neutro quando replicou, encarando Artemis com uma expressão desconfiada:

— Agora explica...

— Você não falou nada pra ela, Draco?

_OK, tem algo péssimo acontecendo aqui. Isso é o óbvio. Será que eles dois...? Deve ser. Claro, sua anta. Como você não previu isso? Você longe, ele sozinho em casa com a prima gostosa... É. Meio estúpido você não ter desconfiado assim que viu os dois._

A garganta da menina estava meio apertada, mas ela respirou fundo outra vez e estalou os dedos para que Draco retribuísse seu olhar. Ele não mostrava expressão nenhuma.

— _Explica_, Draco.

O menino estava vermelho, algo que claramente indicava que boa coisa não estava para vir. Ele lançou um olhar significativo para a prima, que deu de ombros; depois manteve os olhos fixos em algum ponto além de Sadie quando começou:

— Sadie, eu... Quer dizer... Ah, dane-se. A Artemis foi passar uns dias lá em casa, e acontece que não foram só uns dias; ela arrumou um emprego em Londres e vai ficar por lá. O negócio é que a gente... Bem, eu... Acho que devia ter falado com você antes, mas...

_Ele vai ter que falar. Que é isso, Sadie? Você _não_ vai chorar na frente dele, ah, não vai. Qual é, menina? Algum amor próprio você tem que ter! Respira fundo. De novo. Espera ele terminar a frase._

Nem precisou esperar. Artemis já tinha entrelaçado os dedos com os do garoto e abria um sorriso largo para a loirinha.

— OK então. — Foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer. Depois, ainda colocou uma mão no ombro de Artemis e disse, em tom sarcástico:

— Boa sorte, colega...

E entrou no trem antes que eles percebessem sua voz falhar no fim da frase.

* * *

_A/N: Esse capítulo foi mais uma ponte do que qualquer coisa, fato. Não gostei muito, mas vá lá; um capítulo novo pra todo mundo ficar felizinho (ou querer me bater por causa da Artemis, err) antes de voltar a estudar. Reviews!_


	19. Sometimes Snakebites Hurt

_A/N: Sim, voltamos à ativa! As coisas finalmente se acalmaram e agora dá até pra postar um capitulinho ou outro, quando a autora não estiver estudando loucamente, claro. Enjoy!_

* * *

Já fazia aproximadamente duas semanas que Sadie e Draco terminaram – na verdade, Artemis terminou a relação pelos dois. Normalmente ela estaria bem melhor agora, mas parecia que a raiva não diminuía. Ficava ótima durante as aulas; ria com Faith Royalmaid e Charlie, arregalava os olhos para os desenhos de Rayvenne, conversava longamente com Karin Chen e Olivia, às vezes até prestava atenção à aula. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, assim que ficava sozinha ou com a cabeça parada, a história toda voltava para ela.

Normalmente, Sadie gostava de ficar sozinha. Pensava em qualquer outra coisa e se distraía consigo mesma. Dessa vez, não era bem assim que estava acontecendo. E toda vez que ela o via, sentia uma raiva estranha; algo que ia parar na garganta e apertava forte, depois se traduzia como uma palpitação desconfortável no estômago.

Era por isso que, naquela noite, a loira resolvera ir visitar as serpentes. Nada como os animais de estimação para acalmá-la. E ela precisava mesmo se acalmar, tendo acabado de voltar do corujal – onde fora mandar uma carta a Demi e encontrara Draco colocando um último PS em sua carta para Artemis.

Depois disso, só o que ela quis fazer foi enviar sua coruja o mais rápido que pôde e caminhar desajeitadamente até a cabana de Hagrid. Depois de algumas batidas frenéticas na porta, presumiu que o guarda-caça não estava lá – só o que lhe restou foi sentar nos degraus e encostar as costas na porta.

Ela suspirou. Achava que já digerira a história inteira, mas seu orgulho não a deixava esquecer de jeito algum. Como todas as vezes em que estivera sozinha desde a volta a Hogwarts, a coisa toda começava novamente a remexer em sua mente. A cena. Artemis, com aquela cara de prepotência e aquele jeito de quem sabe que é muito melhor do que ela para Draco. Claro que ela era! Milhares de vezes mais bonita, obviamente mais rica, vinha da mesma família – e mesmo a parte de eles serem parentes não era nojenta, porque não eram parentes _de verdade_; Artemis fora adotada pela tia de Draco quando bebê. Até a própria Sadie tinha que admitir que eles formavam um casal muito melhor do que ela e Draco, para começo de conversa.

Ela só preferia ter ficado sabendo disso em um momento mais apropriado do que na frente de todos os colegas em King's Cross. Não que alguém tivesse reparado, mas era humilhante. E foi _Artemis_ quem terminou por ele! E o tonto nem teve a coragem de olhar para ela enquanto isso acontecia. Nem de falar sequer um "pois é".

E agora ela era a boba sentada em frente à cabana de Hagrid – sem ninguém em casa – com as costas apoiadas na porta, e ainda por cima chorando. Sem que ela percebesse, tinha começado a chorar, e a cena ficava mais patética. Enquanto Draco certamente estava na sala comunal da Sonserina, pensando na resposta da prima à carta que acabara de enviar... Ela lá, sozinha, com um caminho de rímel escorrendo pelo rosto.

Algo liso roçou no tornozelo de Sadie, que tomou um susto, mas logo sorriu de leve ao ver sua linda _cornsnake_ albina destacando-se no meio da grama e vindo juntar-se a ela. Os olhinhos vermelhos da serpente a encaravam com alguma preocupação quando ela colocou-a em seu colo.

— Viu? Você é uma serpente em que dá pra confiar, Muffin.

Sadie enxugou impacientemente mais uma leva de lágrimas, enquanto a cobrinha se enroscava em seu braço. Provavelmente, Brownie estava lá perto também, mas a serpente não tinha a mínima paciência para tristeza alheia (fosse humana ou réptil). Já Muffin prestava bastante atenção em tudo o que acontecia à sua volta, e gostava de ficar perto da dona quando essa estava triste. O que era ótimo – principalmente porque Sadie tinha o estranho hábito de conversar com o pequeno réptil sempre que estava transtornada.

— Homem é uma porcaria, Muff.

A cobra não entendia linguagem humana, mas talvez soubesse da história. Fredinho estivera presente quando ela contara a Rayvenne, e o dragão era muito amigo de Muffin desde o ano anterior. Poderia muito bem ter comentado com a serpente.

Ainda ficaram um tempinho lá, Sadie se aquietando aos poucos e Muffin fielmente enredada em seu braço. À medida que ia se acalmando, Sadie percebia a presença da naja negra se aproximando cada vez mais dela, até que Brownie finalmente deu as caras.

— Brownie! Mamãe estava com saudades, linda. — E estendeu uma mão para acariciar a serpente, que mostrou a língua e rapidamente foi se aninhar no colo da dona.

De repente, Muffin se soltou do braço de Sadie e deslizou para algum lugar um pouco mais longe da cabana, enquanto Brownie apenas escorregou e se perdeu no meio da grama. Sadie levantou assustada.

— Muffin, que foi?

Bastou seguir a cobrinha com o olhar e ela percebeu exatamente o que estava errado. Muffin. Um par de sapatos muito bem engraxados. Vestes da Sonserina. E aquele rosto esnobe que era exatamente o motivo de ela ter as bochechas manchadas de rímel naquele exato momento.

A loira cruzou os braços e respirou fundo.

— Boa noite.

O olhar de Draco alternava entre Sadie e a serpente albina que o encarava fixamente, parada entre os dois. Ele tinha uma mão no bolso e a outra segurava a varinha com firmeza, apontando-a para Muffin defensivamente.

— Você esqueceu isso comigo antes das férias. Só lembrei quando fui procurar umas coisas na minha mala hoje de manhã e encontrei isso aqui no fundo.

E puxou do bolso uma gravata azul e prateada da Corvinal, que Sadie esquecera com ele no dia anterior à volta para casa. Ela lembrou-se exatamente do dia em que esqueceu a gravata na sala comunal da Sonserina, e do que estavam fazendo... Seu coração afundou de leve.

— Podia ter mandado a Ray entregar. — Respondeu a loira, amarga. Draco chegou um pouco mais perto.

— Podia. Mas eu queria falar direito com você.

_Por que esses olhos dele tinham que ser tão lindos, caramba?_

— Joga aí a gravata. — Era mais uma lembrança de Draco que provavelmente ia parar no pescoço de Olivia, que já ganhara o colar das duas cobras no começo do ano letivo – colar que quebrou na semana seguinte, simbolicamente.

Só que, quando Draco foi jogar a peça, Muffin entendeu isso como um ato de agressão, e quando Sadie pegou a gravata no ar, a serpente já estava prestes a mordê-lo.

A partir daí, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Muffin mordeu o tornozelo de Draco – não que isso fosse muito preocupante, já que a cobrinha não era venenosa. Mas doeu, e o menino acabou chutando-a vigorosamente. Nisso, antes que Draco pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de xingar alto, quem veio deslizando sorrateiramente desde atrás da cabana de Hagrid até o menino foi Brownie – mas essa ele viu a tempo. E um feitiço estranho saiu da varinha que ele empunhava e atingiu em cheio a naja negra.

Brownie caiu imóvel na grama, a alguns passos de Draco, e Muffin já havia desaparecido. A menina sentiu o coração despencar enquanto corria para acudir o animal, que estava lá, estendido e inerte.

— Que... Você... O que raios você fez com ela? — A voz de Sadie tremia de raiva e preocupação. — Brownie, abre os olhinhos pra mamãe, abre...

Sadie se ajoelhou ao lado da naja.

— Eu achei que você tinha mandado ela me morder! Só o que eu fiz foi tirar o feitiço!

A garota segurou a cobra cuidadosamente nas duas mãos, suspirando aliviada quando os olhos do animal se abriram. Mas só brevemente. Quando ela olhou para Draco, o menino não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.

— Eu não _fiz_ feitiço nenhum, Malfoy; como é que...

Mas não deu tempo de falar mais nada, porque naquele momento Sadie sentiu algo pontudo fincar-se dolorosamente em seu braço.

Doeu. Doeu muito. Nem quando ela tomou a anestesia para consertar os dois pés – um velho problema que vinha desde a pré-adolescência – alguma injeção já lhe causara tanta dor. A pequena Brownie sabia se defender, sem dúvida. Esse foi basicamente o último pensamento coerente de Sadie, antes que a dor fosse demais... E em alguns segundos a sua visão começou a ficar embaçada, tempo suficiente apenas para ver um borrão em forma de naja negra deslizar para longe. Depois disso, ela estava tão tonta que nem enxergava direito.

A última coisa que Sadie percebeu foi que Draco levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo para longe dela, deixando-a caída na grama, tomada pela vertigem.

Tudo escureceu.

* * *

Quando Sadie acordou, as coisas demoraram para entrar em foco e fazer sentido. Estava deitada em algo bem mais macio que a grama, coberta por um lençol... Ala hospitalar? Parecia que sim. O corpo todo estava dolorido, mas nem perto do que ela sentira no momento em que Brownie a mordeu. Ao longe, uma voz familiar falava algo que ela não entendia.

Quando sua visão entrou em foco, ela conseguiu notar que era Olivia conversando muito séria com madame Pomfrey.

—... E quando você acha que ela vai acordar? — Perguntava a menina, os cachinhos pulando em volta do rosto enquanto as duas caminhavam em direção à cama de Sadie.

— Ah, não demora muito. A poção que ela está tomando é bem potente, srta. Cloverfield. Além do mais, já faz três dias que ela não abre o olho.

_Caramba, três dias? _Bastante tempo. Mas pelo que Sadie havia estudado sobre o assunto logo que encontrou Brownie, ela tinha muita sorte de estar viva – uma picada bem dada de uma naja era capaz de matar um adulto em, no máximo, 45 minutos. E sendo que ela estava sozinha no mato...

— Sadie! — O gritinho animado de Olivia interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ela sorriu quando a amiga se adiantou e a abraçou, com muito cuidado. O que foi bom, porque tudo doía. — Como você tá?

— Eu tô... Eita! — A voz da loira saiu rouca e esquisita, raspando na garganta como se ela tivesse passado a noite anterior inteira berrando. As duas riram de leve. — Eu tô bem, acho. Tô viva.

Enquanto isso, madame Pomfrey pegava da mesa um frasco de aparência maligna e despejava generosamente seu conteúdo arroxeado em um copinho, resmungando alto.

— Uma naja na Floresta... Um absurdo! Eu nem sabia que elas viviam por aqui. Srta. Cottonwealth, sente alguma dor?

— Sinto, mas nada muito forte. Parece que eu passei o dia levantando peso, mas em vez de ser com os braços, foi com o corpo todo...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a enfermeira já estava lhe entregando o copinho de poção, que ela tomou de um gole só. Ruim, mas definitivamente não era a pior poção que ela já bebera.

— Liv, como eu vim parar aqui? — Sadie perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que madame Pomfrey murmurava um "já volto" e saía de perto da dupla. Olivia chegou perto da amiga e disse, baixinho:

— Quando o Draco atacou a Brownie, a outra cobra foi correndo – bom, rastejando – procurar o Fredinho, que por sorte estava dando uma volta pela Floresta. Aí o Fredinho foi falar com o Fred e a Ray, que te trouxeram pra cá... E, aliás, relaxa. Ninguém mais sabe sobre as cobras nem sobre o Fredinho.

Sadie assentiu, bastante aliviada. A partir daí, a conversa tomou outro rumo, e as duas ficaram um bom tempo batendo papo até madame Pomfrey voltar.

* * *

_A/N: E aí, o que acharam? Eu poderia ter deixado um cliffhanger lá em cima, mas aí o capítulo ia ficar curtinho demais e não ia ter graça. Deixem reviews para uma autora que vai passar o resto da tarde estudando Geografia ;D_


	20. Eyes wide open, Cottonwealth

_A/N: As semanas de provas foram no mínimo tensas... Nada melhor do que relaxar com um capítulo novo, né?_

* * *

Ainda levou um tempinho para que Sadie saísse da ala hospitalar; a madame Pomfrey queria se certificar de que a garota estava cem por cento bem e não ia se aventurar perto de serpente nenhuma. Claro que Sadie prometeu que não. Olivia havia feito um trabalho fantástico contando à enfermeira que a amiga corvinal gostava de animais e de vez em quando ia à cabana de Hagrid para ajudá-lo a preparar as criaturas para a aula seguinte, e que daquela vez a menina havia ido à Floresta por conta própria para ver se encontrava um animal legal... E Brownie acabara encontrando-a primeiro.

A gravata – que a loira enfiara no bolso da saia – agora pertencia a Phillip, já que Olivia era da Grifinória. As serpentes estavam seguras na casa de Hagrid e o guarda-caça tentara refazer o feitiço que impedia Brownie de morder qualquer membro da família Cottonwealth, sem muito sucesso, mas não era como se a dona do animal pudesse exatamente se aventurar pela Floresta tão cedo sem levantar suspeitas... Por enquanto, a cobrinha estava sem feitiço mesmo.

Porém, a coisa que mais a surpreendeu em tudo isso foi a reação de Hannah Crossbound. Não, elas não voltaram a ser amigas nem nada do tipo. Mas parecia que, ao saber do ataque da naja a Sadie, Hannah ficara preocupada. Tudo o que a loira soube foi que, desde então, estavam se falando – nada perto da amizade que tinham antes, até porque Sadie não queria voltar a confiar nela nem vice-versa, mas conversavam quando estavam juntas e conseguiam até se dar bem.

Era por isso que Sadie, Rayvenne, Olivia e Hannah passaram uma tarde de sábado juntas no dormitório da Grifinória, alterando as fantasias para a festa de Halloween que aconteceria na semana seguinte. As meninas haviam combinado de ir vestidas de várias personagens de contos trouxas; Sadie era a Bela Adormecida; Hannah, Branca de Neve; Rayvenne, Alice, e Olivia era a Noiva-Cadáver. Naquele momento, cada uma estava vestindo o que por enquanto era só a base de sua fantasia, e tinham os livros antigos de Rayvenne – a única nascida trouxa – abertos em cima de uma das camas.

— Alguém mais acha estranho que essa Bela Adormecida vai dormir com um vestido de festa até o príncipe chegar? Isso deve ser desconfortável pra caramba; bota a menina numa camisola, Walt Disney! — Reclamava a loira mais alta. Seu vestido por enquanto era só cor-de-rosa e sem graça, mas ela estava bem mais interessada na coroa do que no vestido. Era um adorno de cabeça engraçadinho, em formato de cobra retorcida.

— E a tal Branca de Neve? É uma anta! A velhinha chega, dá uma maçã pra ela, e o que ela faz? Vai lá e come! — Hannah, por sua vez, ainda não conseguira acertar o feitiço que deixasse a blusa azul e a saia amarela; estava tudo um azul-amarelado que parecia difícil de reverter.

De vestido azul-claro, ainda comprido demais para ela, Rayvenne só ria. Olivia já conseguira o efeito que queria no vestido branco de noiva; para parecer mais com a noiva-cadáver, as mangas estavam rasgadas na ponta e a barra ligeiramente assimétrica. O véu também estava pronto, obra de uma garota cuja habilidade em feitiços quase superava a de Hermione Granger.

— Licença, mas eu nem sou de conto de fadas! Sou de história de terror! — Protestou Olivia, observando divertida enquanto Sadie enfeitiçava os olhos da serpente em sua coroa para fazê-los muito vermelhos, iguais aos de Muffin.

— Você pelo menos não vem de uma historinha cuja única explicação é que o escritor tinha tomado _firewhiskey_ demais... — Rayvenne retorquiu.

Em meio a vários feitiços para ajeitar as fantasias, as quatro continuavam discutindo seus contos de fadas. Quando a roupa azul de Rayvenne ficou pronta, perfeitamente no estilo Alice, já estavam vendo besteira onde não tinha na história da Bela Adormecida. Quando Sadie estava devidamente vestida em uma fantasia de vários tons de rosa e coroa de serpente, o assunto já passara para "qual dos príncipes é mais bonito". Hannah terminou sua fantasia quando a conversa consistia em associações entre os personagens dos contos e os integrantes do Galinheiro. Finalmente, Olivia deu os toques finais em sua roupa de noiva quando já estavam mais rindo do que falando.

* * *

A festa do Halloween foi um sucesso; um dos dias mais divertidos que Sadie já passara em Hogwarts. Todos os galinheirenses fantasiados, doces feitos por Devon e Faith, teias de aranha por todo canto, histórias de terror em volta de uma pequena fogueira... Inclusive, quem mais contou histórias foram Faith, Sadie e os recém-descobertos irmãos de Rayvenne, Brendan e Johnathan Goldenwing. Desde o começo Sadie se dava bem com os dois garotos; os quatro (ela, os meninos e Rayvenne) eram obcecados pela mesma banda. Johnathan e Brendan eram ótimos contadores de histórias, tanto que a irmã deles acabou a noite praticamente arrancando o braço de Fred de tanto medo.

Foi divertido.

Ao fim da festa, também acabou-se a vibração positiva – ou algo do gênero – que havia entre Sadie e Hannah desde o incidente com a cobra. Parecia que o choque de quando a loira quase morreu envenenada já estava passando, e Hannah voltara a olhar para ela com cara de desprezo. Não que Sadie se importasse; achava até estranho se darem bem e gostava muito da distância. Enquanto estiveram brigadas, Sadie e Hannah se tornaram pessoas muito diferentes. Não exatamente para o bem nem para o mal. Só o suficiente para serem incompatíveis.

O único momento em que as duas se reuniam era a aula de História da Magia que Rayvenne resolvera começar a ter com elas e quem mais quisesse comparecer, todas as quartas-feiras, na sala comunal da Sonserina. Nessas ocasiões – que estavam fazendo maravilhas para o desempenho de Sadie na matéria – todo mundo calava a boca e prestava atenção somente na explicação.

Acontece que nem tudo era assim tão simples na vida dos alunos de Hogwarts naquele ano. Como todos sabiam, Voltemort havia voltado, e alguns alunos se juntaram a Harry Potter para aprender a duelar – formando a Armada de Dumbledore. A própria Sadie não estava nesse clube; suas habilidades em feitiços defensivos eram mínimas e ela nunca se considerara muito boa em confronto. Mas ela sabia que era um grupo secretíssimo que se reunia na Sala Precisa sempre que possível, e eles já estavam ficando muito bons. Sabia que muitos integrantes do Galinheiro faziam parte da turma.

Até que aconteceu algo bem inconveniente, um tempo depois do Halloween.

Estavam em uma aula de História da Magia – não a aula de Rayvenne, na qual todo mundo aprendia pelo menos noventa por cento da matéria que ela ensinava, mas a do professor Binns; ou seja, os alunos faziam tudo que não fosse prestar atenção. Naquele momento, por exemplo, Sadie escrevia a letra de uma música no pergaminho, Rayvenne desenhava qualquer coisa e Kia tentava terminar uma palavra-cruzada especialmente difícil.

Quando Sadie estava quase terminando o refrão, levou uma cutucada da amiga baixinha.

— Sadie, a gente tem uma missão pra você.

— Espeeeera... — E terminou a última linha do refrão. — Pronto, pode falar.

Kia lançou-lhe um olharzinho incomodado, enquanto Rayvenne não alterou a expressão e continuou, baixinho:

— Então. Já que você não é da AD...

— ... E vai ser bem divertido assistir você fazendo isso e choramingar depois dizendo que tá com saudades...

— Pega leve, Kia. O ponto é que a gente queria que você ficasse de olho no seu querido ex e ajudasse a gente a descobrir o que ele tá aprontando.

Sadie encarou a letra da música por um instante. Queria ajudar o pessoal da AD, mas realmente não queria contato algum com Draco novamente... Muito menos prestar atenção no que ele fazia. Sabia fazer muita coisa direito, mas superar realmente não era uma delas – e além disso, morria de raiva do garoto por tentar atacar suas serpentes e por tirar de Brownie o feitiço que ela demorara tanto para fazer e não lembrava como fazer de novo.

Ela vira a Marca Negra no braço dele havia uns dias. Não que já não soubesse; estava bem óbvio que o garoto ia seguir os passos do pai e se tornar igual a ele. Mas agora dava um pouco de medo ficar por perto do loirinho.

— Se você não quiser a gente entende, mas ia ajudar bastante, e você conhece ele. — Rayvenne completou, percebendo a hesitação da amiga.

— É claro que ela não quer, Ray. O namoradinho deixou ela tristinha, e ela vai se fazer de vítima de novo! — Replicou Kia, sem tirar os olhos da palavra-cruzada.

Sadie não sabia se foi a provocação ou a vontade de ajudar o grupo que a fez decidir, mas resolveu que ficaria de olho. E a partir daí, foi o que tentou fazer.

Algo que nos próximos dias se mostrou muito mais difícil do que falar.

* * *

_A/N: Concordo que não foi um dos meus melhores capítulos, mas demora um pouco pra pegar o jeito da coisa depois de cinco meses sem pensar na fic, certo? Prometo que o próximo fica mais legal. Bom, comentem! :)_


	21. The French and the Games

Sexta-feira, véspera do dia de ir a Hogsmeade.

Já eram umas nove da noite quando Sadie, sentada na sala comunal com o livro de Astronomia no colo, resolveu que podia não ter estudado o suficiente, mas não ia ficar olhando para aquela teoria nem mais um segundo. Fechou o livro com um barulho que fez algumas cabeças se voltarem para ela, e não se passaram dois segundos até que a porta se abrisse. Duas garotas entraram – uma cujo cabelo agora era de um tom enjoativo de verde-amarelado, e outra mestiça, usando a costumeira maria-chiquinha.

_Ô, saco!_ Pensou a loira, indo guardar o livro no dormitório e suspirando alto quando Kia e Hannah foram também. As duas sentaram-se na cama de Kia, que abriu uma gaveta do criado-mudo para mostrar alguma coisa à colega.

— Ô Hannah. — Sadie chamou, sentada em sua própria cama, enquanto guardava o livro. — A Olivia tá na sala comunal, por acaso?

— Quando a gente saiu, ela estava chegando.

Sadie assentiu e saiu do dormitório.

Quando estava chegando à sala comunal da Grifinória, uma figura saltitante de cabelos cacheados atropelou-a para fora do quarto da Mulher Gorda e puxou-a pelo pulso. Demorou alguns segundos para Sadie perceber que era Olivia.

— Liv! O que raios tá acontecendo?

Enquanto isso, a loira corria atrás da pequena amiga, que saía apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção à torre de Astronomia. Não dava para entender o porquê da pressa, mas dava para ver que não era nada ruim – Olivia tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Eu recebi uma carta ontem... Falava pra estar na torre de Astronomia hoje às nove e meia! — Explicava a morena enquanto se aproximavam da torre.

— Carta de quem, criança?

— Você vai ver! Ela pediu pra trazer você também; foi bom que você apareceu, senão eu ia ter que te buscar na sala comunal!

Chegaram à torre e nada. Olivia fez um biquinho de decepção e sentou-se com a amiga no chão. Ainda confusa, a loira encarou-a e pediu explicações, mas só recebeu como resposta umas risadinhas.

As duas ficaram encarando o céu estrelado por um tempo, até que, ao longe, uma figura azul-clara voava em direção à torre em alta velocidade.

— _Bonsoir, mes petites!_

A vassoura da francesa Demi Chienbeau acabara de pousar, e em poucos instantes a menininha de uniforme azul estava sendo quase enforcada pelas duas amigas inglesas.

Demi riu.

— _Sacre bleu! _Do jeito que vocês estão, parece que eu fiquei fora por um século... E aí, meninas? A última coisa que eu soube foi que colocaram minha carta pendurada e gigante na festa do Halloween...

Naquela noite, Demi, Olivia e Sadie passaram um bom tempo na sala comunal da Grifinória, até cansarem de tanto falar. A francesinha ficou sabendo de todas as histórias, desde a AD até o acidente de Sadie com a cobra – que ela não havia contado em nenhuma de suas cartas – e contou às amigas várias notícias de Beauxbatons.

— ... De qualquer forma, eu realmente preciso passar em Hogsmeade amanhã pra comprar umas coisas que só dá pra encontrar aqui. Vocês fazem idéia do quanto eu rodei por Alençon tentando achar as coisas da Zonko's? E eu ando precisando meio urgentemente.

— Por que você precisaria urgentemente de logros e brincadeiras?

— Sabe o Chathomme e os amigos dele? _Mon Dieu, _eles ficaram chatos. Não param de encher o nosso saco na aula _um minuto_. Acho que uma ou duas Varinhas Explosivas poderiam pelo menos calar a boca deles um pouco...

As três riram.

— Pequena Demi Chienbeau, agora em versão vingativa!

— Isso mesmo, Liv. Nossa! — a loirinha olhou para o relógio. — Se a gente tem algum plano de ir cedo amanhã, acho que era melhor dormir, né?

E realmente precisavam; já passava das duas da manhã. Demi deitou-se no sofá e puxou o casaco azul sobre os ombros; Olivia se despediu e subiu para o dormitório, e Sadie se encaminhou para o dormitório da Corvinal. Já estava bem cansada e conseguia quase ouvir a cama a chamando...

Quando despencou, seu último pensamento foi que aquele fim de semana ia ser muito bom.

* * *

Londres.

Uma mão cuidadosamente manicurada escrevia com muita pressa, a letra grande e quase ilegível. Tinha pouco tempo, ela sabia disso.

_Mon cher,_

_S'il vous plaît soyez prudent. Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle ne survienne. Soyez prêt, apprennent à se battre et ne pas entrer dans toute sorte d'ennuis inutiles. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il ne sera pas facile de les vaincre. Ils ont appris avec Potter et ils sont prêts. Ne pas mourir jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons; tu me manques trop, mon petit._

_Votre cousine préférée_

Conversava em francês com o primo desde que eram bem pequenos. Era um costume antigo dos dois, e mesmo em tempos difíceis, não o esqueciam. Agora, tinha um motivo a mais para não o esquecerem: as cartas de e para Hogwarts estavam sendo inspecionadas, muitas delas por Argus Filch – que batia o olho em uma língua estrangeira e ficava com preguiça de ler.

A escola estava sendo controlada pelo lado deles – o lado dos Comensais da Morte, de Dolores Umbridge, de Lord Voldemort. Mesmo assim, havia revelações que não estavam prontas para serem feitas até o momento apropriado.

— Artemis! Sai daí e vem me ajudar com esse feitiço!

Ela enfiou a carta em um envelope e entregou-a à coruja que já estava pronta para sair, empoleirada em sua janela. A tia de Artemis entrou no quarto enquanto o animal ainda não havia desaparecido no horizonte.

* * *

Sadie encontrou Rayvenne, Demi, Olivia e os gêmeos Weasley na porta da escola, logo após o café da manhã. Era lá que haviam combinado de se encontrarem para irem juntos a Hogsmeade; quando Sadie chegou, o único que faltava era Charlie. Grande novidade.

Foi conversar com Olivia, Demi e George enquanto esperava; Fred e Rayvenne estavam ocupados de outro modo.

— Sadie! Adivinha o que a gente vai fazer hoje? — Olivia estava visivelmente empolgada. Sadie não pode deixar de notar que ela estava usando uma roupa azul que combinava com o uniforme da francesa.

— Hmm... Comprar alguma coisa na Zonko's pra encher o saco dos colegas da Demi, depois tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?

— Não! Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada depois de ir para o Beco Diagonal pela rede de Flu e comprar vários artigos pra encher o saco dos colegas da Demi... Na _loja dos gêmeos!_

Ao lado da morena, George sorria orgulhosamente. Sadie não teve dúvidas e pulou para dar-lhe um grande abraço, que ele retribuiu meio rindo, meio surpreso, e brincou:

— OK, o que você vai fazer comigo quando vir a loja?

— Pro seu bem, é melhor que _nem encoste_. — Uma voz grossa reclamou. Sadie ainda estava abraçando George quando viu Hannah se aproximar deles, dessa vez com sua moita de cabelos roxos presa em um rabo-de-cavalo. A loira revirou os olhos e demorou um pouquinho mais para soltar o amigo, só de birra. Hannah grudou-se nele imediatamente.

— A loja já tá pronta, George? — Perguntou Sadie, mas antes que o ruivo respondesse, Demi interveio com um sorriso:

— Quase. Não abriu ainda, mas como eu vou embora hoje à noite, ele e o Fred não iam perder a chance de vender logros e brincadeiras em uma quantidade massiva para _moi_...

— Ouvi meu nome em vão? — A voz de Fred soou do canto onde ele estava com Rayvenne. Sadie só riu.

— Volta para o que estava fazendo, Weasley...

E ele voltou.

Foi logo depois disso que Charlie chegou, e os oito caminharam juntos para Hogsmeade.

* * *

— _Mi casa, su casa! _Ou o que quer que digam na França._ — _Enunciou Fred, com uma mesura exagerada, indicando com a mão a porta de uma loja que realmente não podia pertencer a ninguém mais. Nas janelas havia mais coisas brilhantes, pulantes e explosivas do que a casa de bonecas que Haley enfeitiçara só para si, e isso era _bastante_. Antes que entrassem, George completou:

— Não está perfeito ainda, OK? Tudo que a gente colocou na prateleira é seguro, mas se entrarem na área restrita, é por sua conta e risco...

E agitou a varinha, abrindo as portas.

Você, leitor, certamente já foi criança. Imagine que, naquela época, seus pais o levaram a uma loja de brinquedos antes que ela abrisse, para que só você e os seus amigos pudessem dar uma olhada em tudo.

Não importa que as "crianças" dessa história tivessem dezesseis anos ou mais; quando eles entraram na loja, foi exatamente a mesma coisa, inclusive no mesmo volume.

Sadie correu para a prateleira de penas com correção ortográfica e outros produtos para escola, incluindo o Kit de Matar Aulas com os já conhecidos doces que deixavam o aluno doente pelo tempo exato de sair de uma aula particularmente chata.

Demi encheu as mãos na seção de explosivos – havia _tudo_, desde varinhas que estouravam na cara do usuário até penas que soltavam centelhas verdes que cheiravam estranhamente a açúcar queimado.

Charlie e Rayvenne não paravam de jogar o jogo da forca reutilizável, em que um bonequinho de madeira subia vários degraus até se enforcar de verdade; umas duas vezes erraram de propósito, só para ver o boneco se matar.

Hannah não saía da área dos cosméticos, analisando aqueles que continham os feitiços para mudar a cor do cabelo. Também ficou interessada em alguns bichos de pelúcia com personalidade, mas logo voltou à linha Wonderwitch.

Quando saíram, os bolsos dos gêmeos haviam engrossado um bom tanto e cada um tinha uma sacola nas mãos – Demi, inclusive, tinha várias. Usaram a Rede de Flu para chegar à lareira de uma pequena loja de roupas em Hogsmeade, e de lá caminharam até Hogwarts tranquilamente.

Sim, tudo estava muito tranqüilo.

Até agora.

* * *

_A/N: Sente a música de fundo dramática no fim, hein! Uma vibe meio "Law and Order" pra terminar o capítulo. Já tenho várias idéias para o próximo, graças à minha amiga Vivis... Se vocês deixarem reviews, eu escrevo mais rápido, que tal?_

_AH! Quanto à carta da Artemis, não, não será traduzida ainda... Metade porque eu não tô a fim, e metade porque eu sei que vocês têm preguiça de botar no Google tradutor, e assim aumenta o suspense :)_


	22. Ennuis

_A/N: Esqueci de contar isso no capítulo passado (na verdade eu contei, mas apaguei um enorme trecho e esqueci de recolocar essa informação), mas a Demi tinha escrito pro Dumbledore bem antes, pedindo permissão pra voltar a Hogwarts... Ele tomou as providências necessárias pra ela poder entrar :) Agora, ao capítulo!_

* * *

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, Demi se despediu dos amigos com um _au revoir_ apressado e logo montou em sua vassoura, desaparecendo no céu estrelado. Estavam em cima da torre de Astronomia, onde Olivia e Sadie não demoraram; Rayvenne, Fred, Hannah e George estavam em uma espécie de encontro duplo que a loira mais alta achava meio bizarro. De qualquer forma, deixaram os casais observando as estrelas e desceram ao corujal. A irmãzinha de Olivia, dois anos mais nova que Elanor e Benjamin, fazia aniversário naquela semana, e a morena tinha quase esquecido de enviar o presente.

Acontece que, quando chegaram ao corujal, a primeira coisa que viram foram duas corujas brigando feio. Uma delas, muito pequena e cor de ferrugem, tinha um envelope amarrado na patinha; a outra era bem maior e parecia empolgada com a briga. Era patada e bicada para todo lado.

Sadie não sabia se ria ou se tentava ajudar.

— Err... E agora, Liv?

A baixinha também estava meio rindo.

— Sei lá! A amante de bichos aqui é você!

A mão de Sadie alcançou a varinha no bolso das vestes e ela ficou encarando o instrumento, sem muita certeza do que fazer. Ao que parecia, não havia motivo para a briga dos dois animais... Mas olhando mais perto, ela viu que a coruja maior – muito bonita, por sinal; era branca e marrom – tinha um pequeno amuleto negro amarrado em uma das patas. O pássaro menor, pelo jeito, estava muito incomodado pelo objeto, e a coruja grande, pela presença da outra por si só.

Mas parecia que a pequenininha estava realmente se machucando, então Sadie mirou a varinha nas duas corujas e enunciou:

_— Petrificus Totalus!_

A coruja grande, como estava repimpada firmemente no poleiro, não caiu. A pequenininha, porém, estava muito precariamente equilibrada, e o feitiço que a paralisou também fez com que ela capotasse no chão do corujal.

Sadie e Olivia se adiantaram para acudi-la. Não parecia estar muito machucada, só tinha uns arranhões aqui e ali, e visivelmente faltavam algumas penas. O que realmente chamou a atenção das meninas foi o envelope amarrado em sua patinha, que estava endereçado a ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Atrás lia-se _Artemis Malfoy_ em uma caligrafia apressada.

A loira olhou para a amiga, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— É coisa pessoal dele, sua perseguidora maluca.

— Mas Liv! — Ela insistiu, ainda com uma mão no envelope. Estava tão fácil! Era só desenroscar da perna da coruja e levar... Depois ela se certificaria de que a carta chegasse às mãos de Draco. Só uma olhadinha.

— Vamos embora, Sadie.

Ela já tinha desamarrado o envelope, que agora estava no chão ao lado da corujinha imóvel.

— Liv, é meu trabalho ficar de olho nele, lembra?

Olivia puxou a amiga pela mão e a fez levantar, o que era bem difícil, sendo que a loira era consideravelmente mais alta e mais pesada.

— Ficar de olho não significa violação de privacidade! E até parece que é só pela AD que você vai fazer isso...

Sadie fez bico, mas seguiu a amiga, resignada. Não sem antes desfazer o feitiço e ver o pássaro voar até um poleiro bem distante do novo inimigo emplumado.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás delas, a loira pensou de novo, correu para dentro, enfiou a carta no bolso e fingiu que não via o olhar de reprovação de Oliva por todo o resto do caminho para a sala comunal da Corvinal, onde haviam combinado de ficar até dar sono.

— Bom, agora que já roubou a dita carta, abre logo...

Olivia também estava curiosa, tanto que se pendurou sobre o ombro da amiga para ler. Sadie hesitou um pouquinho.

— Não era melhor a gente ir pro quarto ler? Aqui é tão... Sei lá. Aberto.

Mal a morena tinha concordado, alguém surgiu sorrateiramente por trás das duas e abraçou Olivia de surpresa. Ela pulou.

— Phil! Não me assusta! — A pequena exclamou, mas os dois riram. Sadie e Phillip simplesmente se entreolharam com um sorrisinho educado, e Olivia continuou. — A gente conversa mais tarde, OK? Agora eu e a Sadie vamos nos intrometer em assunto alheio.

— Ah, quero ver também. — Disse o menino, espiando o envelope com cara de interesse. Olivia e Sadie trocaram um olhar significativo e fizeram um gesto para que Phillip as seguisse para o dormitório, que estava vazio como previsto.

* * *

— Espera aí, Cottonwealth. Conta essa história direito. — Exigiu Kia. Estavam na reunião da AD, e Sadie havia acabado de contar aos amigos sobre a carta que interceptara – o único motivo pelo qual ela tivera permissão para ir à reunião naquele dia.

— Exatamente isso, _Rosepawn. _Eu peguei a carta porque... Bom, porque sim. Aí eu, a Liv e o Phillip abrimos a dita-cuja...

— E estava escrita em _francês_. — Completou Phillip, sentado no chão ao lado de Rayvenne. — Olha, a gente guardou a carta, caso alguém queira dar uma olhada, ver se decifra alguma coisa... Ninguém aqui fala francês, fala?

Hope Royalmaid levantou uma mão timidamente, o que fez até sua irmã virar para ela com cara de surpresa.

— Como é que nem eu sabia disso, Hope?

— Eu mal comecei a aprender... Outro dia tinha um livro de vocabulário básico de francês na biblioteca, logo ao lado do que eu queria alugar. Aí já aproveitei e aluguei os dois.

Phillip tirou do bolso o envelope e estendeu-o para a menina, que esticou uma mão para pegá-lo. Ela abriu a carta e franziu o rosto.

— Bom... _"Mon cher"_ é "meu querido".

Sadie sentiu uma pontinha de náusea.

— "_S'il vous plaît" _é "por favor", e... Ai, que anta! A gente tá na _Sala Precisa. _

Faith, dá uma olhada naquela prateleira e vê se você não encontra um dicionário de francês em algum canto.

A Royalmaid mais velha fez um biquinho, mas ficou na ponta dos pés para pegar um grosso volume encadernado em azul. Depositou o dicionário ao lado da irmã, que estava sentada no chão com a carta em mãos e o rosto ainda franzido.

— Pelo que eu entendi, e não é quase nada, temos uma situação bem ruinzinha aqui. Deixa eu ver...

Hope passou alguns minutos fuçando no dicionário, olhando para ele e para a carta, para ele e para a carta. Enquanto isso, Kia e Hannah comentavam entre si que provavelmente não era nada de mais, só uma carta de namorados, e que Sadie só havia roubado o envelope porque ainda gostava do garoto. O resto alternava entre concordar com elas e olhar para o pergaminho com curiosidade.

Até que Hope exclamou um "santa mãe!" e recitou:

— _Meu querido_... Que brega, aliás. _Por favor, tenha cuidado. Não temos muito tempo até que aconteça. Prepare-se, aprenda a lutar e não se meta em nenhum tipo de encrenca desnecessária. Se o que você disse é verdade, não vai ser muito fácil vencê-los. Eles aprenderam com Potter e estão preparados. Não morre até a gente se encontrar de novo; sinto muitas saudades, meu pequeno. Sua prima preferida._

Um momento de silêncio envolveu a sala.

— O... K. Deixando as breguices de lado... — Começou Rayvenne.

— _Se o que você disse é verdade... Eles aprenderam com Potter..._ Isso não é bom. Isso realmente, realmente não é bom. Isso significa o que eu acho que significa, gente? — Phillip perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Estava bem claro. Mesmo assim, mais um momento de silêncio pensativo se passou até que Sadie se pronunciasse em voz bem baixa.

— Significa que ele sabe sobre a AD.

— Como? — Indagou Hannah. — Ninguém aqui saiu contando, certo?

— Certo. — Sadie e Satine se entreolharam de um modo meio tóxico quando disseram isso em uníssono, mas logo se voltaram para a carta novamente.

— Mais importante do que isso, gente. — Interveio George. — Se ele sabe, e essa idiotinha dessa Artemis sabe, por que eles não nos delataram ainda?

A pergunta do menino ecoou pesadamente pela Sala Precisa. Nenhum dos estudantes sabia a resposta, mas todos tinham uma certeza: só podia ser um motivo bem, bem ruim.

* * *

_A/N: Gostaram? Jesus, eu tenho que começar as author's notes de um modo um pouquinho mais original. De qualquer forma, deixem reviews, porque eu adorei escrever esse capítulo... E mesmo se não tivesse adorado, né. Aleatório, aleatório. Deixem reviews porque assim eu fico feliz e escrevo mais._

_Aliás, fiquei extremamente empolgada por ter uma reviewer que eu não conheço (a Taty S. G) e que acompanhou a fic inteira! Achei que só os meus amigos – a.k.a. personagens das fics – liam... Bom, agora acabou essa a/n enorme e sem muito propósito. Reviews!_


	23. Untitled again

Os últimos dias foram um caos completo.

Naquela mesma reunião, Malfoy e seus comparsas ajudaram a diretora a invadir a Sala Precisa, estourando uma parede e acabando com a AD de forma definitiva. Foi pedaço de parede, poeira e feitiço voando para tudo que era lado, Fredinho fugindo o mais rápido que pôde, os invasores levando cada membro da AD para interrogatório e detenção...

Não foi legal, nem um pouco. Só para reforçar esse conceito, agora as costas da mão de Sadie tinham uma cicatriz dolorida que lia _mentir é errado_, para combinar com a marca da mordida de Brownie que ainda estava em seu pulso. Somando os dois ou três roxos que sempre havia por lá, já que a menina era uma desastrada, aquele braço já estava virando uma galeria.

Todos os ex-membros da AD tinham a mesma cicatriz nas costas da mão, para lembrá-los da detenção. Era mais ou menos como uma tatuagem dolorida unindo o grupo, que não voltara a se reunir oficialmente desde a invasão.

A cara de Draco quando pegou o grupo no flagra era um detalhe à parte.

Na noite seguinte à invasão, Sadie resolveu ir novamente à casa de Hagrid para visitar as cobras. Não vinha tendo muito sucesso em procurar o feitiço que usara em Brownie quando a adotou, e o animal se mostrara bastante agressivo nas poucas vezes que ela tentara visitar... Então ia tentar um método novo.

Por isso mesmo que ela e Rayvenne estavam esperando que Hagrid abrisse a porta, e a pequena tinha um bichinho de pelúcia em suas mãos – um que lembrava muito um dragão anão.

— Sadie! Rayvenne! — Cumprimentou a voz rouca do guarda-caça quando ele abriu a porta para as duas meninas, que entraram rapidamente. Assim que elas entraram, Hagrid apontou para um vivário em um canto mais escuro da cabana.

Sadie arregalou os olhos. Algo negro e lustroso se retorcia atrás do vidro.

— Brownie! O que aconteceu?

— Ela estava muito hostil, Sadie. Parece que o feitiço que você fez para ela não morder você nem a sua família também fez ela ficar mais dócil... Depois da bichinha quase me morder duas vezes, resolvi tratar ela como uma naja normal e botar num vivário pra não ter acidentes.

A loira mais alta colocou uma mão no vidro. Brownie se ergueu e encarou a dona com interesse.

— Ray... Pode soltar o Fredinho agora, né?

Rayvenne fez que sim com a cabeça e desfez o encantamento do dragãozinho, que se transformou de um bicho de pelúcia em um réptil voador em poucos segundos. Ela própria não havia dito nada ainda. Morria de medo das serpentes – agora por um bom motivo.

Ao sentir a presença da dona e de Fredinho, a _cornsnake_ entrou rapidamente na sala. Pendurou-se no pescoço de Sadie e olhou alegremente para o dragão – ele sibilou algo em retorno, mas largou a amiga cobra e foi se empoleirar na borda do vivário de Brownie.

— Mãe, me ajuda? O que eu falo? — Perguntou Fredinho, olhando para Brownie de modo um pouco nervoso. Nunca fora tão próximo da naja quanto era de Muffin, e agora não sabia o quanto a serpente havia mudado.

— Tenta perguntar o que ela lembra de antes do feitiço do Draco. Vê se ela lembra da Muffin, da Sadie, do Hagrid e toda essa coisa. E pelo amor de Deus, não deixa ela vir perto de mim, OK?

Hagrid se adiantou e abriu a tampa do vivário. Brownie não se alterou; Fredinho enfiou a cabeça pela abertura, e as duas loiras – juntamente com Muffin e Hagrid – observaram com curiosidade.

Fredinho e Brownie ficaram um bom tempo sibilando entre si. Enquanto isso, Sadie brincava nervosamente com Muffin, olhando fixamente para o par de répteis. O dragão parecia concentrado.

— Bom, acho que temos um diagnóstico, Sadie. — Fredinho anunciou, surpreendendo a loira. Tinha passado um bom tempo ouvindo ele falar em linguagem de cobra, e de repente a mudança para inglês pegou-a de surpresa. Assim que entendeu, porém, ela segurou mais fortemente a cauda de Muffin e focou-se no dragão, que ergueu a cabecinha e fechou com o pé a tampa do vivário.

— Pode falar, escamoso.

— Bom, ela se lembra perfeitamente da Muffin, tudo bem. Agora, de resto... Acho que o feitiço do Malfoy apagou um teco da memória dela também. Ela gosta do Hagrid porque é ele quem cuida dela, mas não tem nenhum laço afetivo com você e não te reconhece mais como mãe – e antes ela reconhecia, mais ou menos como eu e a Ray.

Sadie encarou o réptil sem expressão alguma.

— E por que ela anda mais agressiva... E lembra tão bem da Muffin?

— Ela lembra bem da Muffin porque elas têm tipo uma conexão de réptil. Aliás, é por isso que a Brownie me reconhece também. Quanto à agressividade, é óbvio... Você acorda num ambiente que não reconhece e a primeira coisa que vê é um humano maníaco apontando a varinha pra você. Próxima coisa que você sabe, tem uma criatura igualmente humana te segurando, e depois de morder ela pra se defender, você vai morar em uma cabana que _também_ não reconhece, mas que tem o seu cheiro. Então você devia reconhecer. A coitada tá em crise.

Terminando de dizer isso, Fredinho voou de volta para o colo de Rayvenne, aninhou-se junto à dona e começou a bater papo com Muffin. Sadie manteve o olhar no vidro atrás do qual Brownie encarava os dois répteis.

_Coitadinha da minha Brownie_... A serpente estava passando por algo bem ruim, e tudo por causa daquele idiota do Draco. Que também sabia sobre a AD, e não falava nada por sabe-Deus-qual-motivo. E que tinha traído Sadie com a prima bonitinha e perfeitinha. Por causa dessa traição, ele tinha demorado tanto para devolver a gravata, e ido entregá-la quando Sadie estava com a cobra. Por causa dessa traição, as cobras sabiam que Sadie estava chateada com ele e foram defendê-la. E foi por isso que Brownie perdeu a memória, não via mais a dona como mãe e quase atacara Hagrid, e no fim estava presa em um vivário.

A menina suspirou e ouviu um suspiro igualmente pesaroso ao seu lado. Fredinho, encorujado no colo de Rayvenne, parecia triste.

— O que aconteceu, escamoso? — Perguntou Sadie, colocando uma mão sobre a patinha do dragão.

— Nada... Mãe, explica pra ela.

Rayvenne também tinha uma cara meio triste quando baixou a voz para contar à amiga:

— É que os gêmeos vão embora de Hogwarts daqui a uma semana, e vão levar ele junto. Ou seja, essa é a última semana do Fredinho comigo. E minha com o Fred, aliás.

A loirinha e o dragão se entreolharam por um instante.

— Pôxa. — Foi só o que Sadie respondeu.

— Mas eles pretendem sair em grande estilo... E vão precisar de toda a ajuda possível.

Elas sorriram. Tanto os répteis quanto suas mães ficaram em silêncio.

* * *

Quarta à noite, fim da aula de História de Rayvenne. Tinha mudado as aulas para a sala comunal da Corvinal, já que os sonserinos implicariam com qualquer grupo – de estudos ou não – reunido em seu território. A Grifinória já era a casa mais perseguida pela Brigada Inquisitorial de qualquer forma, e quem ligava para a Lufa-Lufa? Era melhor na sala da Corvinal.

Naquele momento, estavam Sadie, Faith, Satine, Kia, Fred e George sentados em volta da professora, que terminava uma explicação sobre motins de duendes. O rendimento do grupo já estava bem baixo. Faith, deitada no colo de Sadie, estava quase pegando no sono. Satine, Fred e George debatiam alguma coisa aleatória, só parando para prestar atenção em um detalhe ou outro. Kia rabiscava alguma coisa em japonês no caderno, e Sadie voava com freqüência, voltando para perceber que perdera boa parte da explicação.

— Ninguém tá muito a fim de prestar atenção, né? — Riu Rayvenne, notando a cara dos colegas. Sadie viu que havia brisado de novo.

— Desculpa, Ray... É que hoje foi um dia bem cansativo.

— Daqui a pouco eu não tenho mais mão. — Reclamou Kia, ao que se seguiram vários murmúrios concordando. Depois de mais uma sessão de tortura – opa, _detenção_ – com a diretora, as cicatrizes nas mãos dos alunos doíam um bocado.

Resolveram parar. Rayvenne foi sentar com os amigos, recostada junto a Fred, e suspirou alto quando o garoto a abraçou.

A saída dos gêmeos era dali a poucos dias.

— Aliás! — George exclamou, pois acabara de lembrar a mesma coisa. — Sadie, a gente precisa da sua ajuda.

Sadie assentiu.

— Seguinte. — Começou Fred, em voz baixa. — Você sabe que dessa semana não passa. O problema é que pra isso, certas pessoas têm que ser distraídas por um momento... Você me entendeu?

Entender ela entendeu.

Só não fazia idéia de como conseguiria.

* * *

_A/N: Sábado e domingo tem ENEM, e é só o que eu tenho a dizer. PQP. Reviews, por favor! E me desejem sorte :D_

_AH! Só pra constar, primeiro eu escrevi o meio do capítulo, depois o começo, depois o fim. Pois é xD_


	24. Destination: Anywhere but Here

Sadie não estava gostando nada da situação, mas tinha que ir em frente. Se ela não distraísse a Brigada Inquisitorial, a saída dos gêmeos seria muito mais complicada, talvez até não pudesse acontecer. Então era hora de ela simplesmente engolir o que quer que estivesse sentindo – ela própria não tinha muita certeza – e fazer o que devia ser feito.

Não significa que fosse exatamente fácil fazê-lo, mas ela tinha um plano.

Por isso mesmo Sadie juntou a coragem que tinha, respirou fundo e foi até a sala comunal da Sonserina, logo depois de avisar Charlie aonde iria – o menino avisaria os gêmeos. Na dúvida, informou Kia também; sabia que Charlie fazia as coisas num ritmo tão lento que não podia deixar só nas mãos dele. Enfim, entrou na sala comunal.

Lá estavam Draco e os amigos, batendo papo tranquilamente. Ela não gostava de chegar perto dele; o garoto ainda era bonito demais e arrogante demais para seu gosto... E a memória não dava um tempo. Fora que a nova Marca no braço dele não era algo a se desprezar.

— Malfoy. — Ela manteve o tom mais inexpressivo que pôde, olhando nos olhos dele com o que ela esperava que fosse neutralidade. Malfoy retribuiu o olhar com desprezo e uma sacudida do cabelo para tirá-lo dos olhos.

— Fala logo que eu já tô de saída, Cottonwealth.

— Podemos falar em particular? — _Mantém o tom educado. Ele pode ser um idiota, mas pelo menos não vai ter o que falar contra você, _pensou a loira, com as mãos nos bolsos e os punhos bem fechados.

— Não.

E virou as costas, já levantando para sair. Sadie engoliu a raiva e foi até ele, cutucando-o no ombro e dizendo com firmeza, mas em voz baixa:

— Então a gente vai falar aqui mesmo. O que raios você fez com a minha Brownie, hein, Malfoy?

O menino suspirou e revirou os olhos.

— Já falei. Achei que você tinha botado um feitiço nela pra ela me atacar, então fiz uma reversão e parece que reverti mais do que devia.

Dizendo isso, Draco se virou de novo; Sadie já estava perdendo a paciência. Esticou uma mão e puxou fortemente o ombro do menino, ao que ele fez meia-volta e agarrou o pulso da loira com o dobro da força que ela estava usando.

— Me larga. — Isso foi ele quem disse, entre os dentes. Sadie engoliu em seco e tirou a mão do ombro de Draco como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. Os olhos dele estavam diferentes de qualquer outro momento em que ela os tivesse visto – nenhum traço do antigo Draco que a conheceu aos doze anos e tinha olhinhos azuis e divertidos. Não, esse era um garoto diferente, o mais novo Comensal na equipe de Voldemort.

Aquele que tinha um crânio tatuado no mesmo braço que estava quase cortando a circulação do pulso de Sadie.

— Já larguei. — Ela desafinou no fim da palavra. — Agora você.

— E se eu não quiser?

Só de pirraça, ele apertou mais forte, e realmente começou a doer.

— Draco, eu só quero saber como consertar a Brownie. Não tô encontrando o feitiço que eu tinha feito nela. Se você não souber — ela desafinou novamente quando o menino torceu de leve seu braço — não tem problema, só falar. Eu só queria consertar minha cobrinha.

Então, inesperadamente, Draco sorriu. Não o sorriso de antes, de covinhas, mas um esquisito; os olhos estavam estreitos.

— Você é tão inocente que enjoa, Cottonwealth. — Disse, numa voz mansa, o tom ao mesmo tempo divertido e perigoso. — Acha mesmo que eu ia acreditar nessa cara de pôquer que você acha que consegue manter tão bem? É patético. _Patético_. Sabe o que mais é patético?

Mais uma torcida, pouca coisa mais intensa que a anterior, só o suficiente para doer um bocado. Realmente, a cara de pôquer estava começando a se desfazer, mas ela ainda tentou continuar impassível.

— Você é exatamente tão fraca quanto eu pensava. Poderia simplesmente ter ficado com aquela maldita gravata pra você, no dia em que eu te devolvi... Mas não, você não conseguia usar algo _tão cheio de memórias_. — Ele continuou num tom enjoado. — Teve que dar a gravata pro Phillip Aisledoor. Exatamente como eu imaginei que daria. E foi pela tal gravata enfeitiçada que eu descobri da sua organização secreta... Só porque você foi sensivelzinha demais pra não se desfazer de uma _porcaria de uma tira de tecido_ que por acaso fui eu quem tirou do seu pescoço a última vez. É tudo culpa sua, Cottonwealth, a gente ter descoberto. E eu já estava contando com isso. _Isso_ é o quão fraca você é.

Assim que ele disse isso, irrompeu no corredor uma algazarra. Vozes do que pareciam dezenas de alunos riam, exclamavam e algumas até emitiam gritinhos... Draco soltou o pulso da loira, para seu alívio, mas ela ainda se manteve imóvel enquanto ele saiu para ver o que havia acontecido, com a Brigada Inquisitorial em seu encalço.

Pelo lado bom, tinha conseguido distraí-lo tempo suficiente para que os gêmeos completassem seu plano; agora era só eles voarem para longe de Hogwarts.

Pelo lado ruim, acabara de perceber que tudo o que Draco disse era verdade. Era realmente culpa dela a organização não existir mais. Era culpa dela eles terem sido descobertos. Tudo porque não teve coragem de usar a porcaria da gravata porque tinha memórias... E agora olha aí.

Sadie já era uma meio que intrusa no grupo, para começo de conversa; sendo a única (a não ser por Olivia) que não participava da AD, e tendo começado a falar com todos eles muito do nada – ironicamente, por intermédio de Hannah. Mal entrara, já estava causando todo esse estrago. E não tinha como reverter.

Ainda demorou um pouco para Sadie sair da sala comunal e seguir o fluxo de alunos curiosos em direção a uma parte do castelo em que vários estudantes se amontoavam em volta de Umbridge, Fred e George. Os gêmeos, de cabeça baixa, podiam parecer arrependidos para quem não os conhecesse direito, mas Sadie sabia que eles estavam só tentando segurar o riso.

A loira se misturou à multidão que assistia à cena e rapidamente encontrou Rayvenne; era a única criatura minúscula com cabelos loiros passando da cintura. Ao lado dela, Kia e Satine comentavam alguma coisa e riam; Rayvenne estava calada, encarando os gêmeos fixamente com o mesmo olhar parado e triste que tinha constantemente no quinto ano.

— Isso era parte do plano, né? — Sadie perguntou à amiga, que fez que sim com a cabeça. Umbridge estava chegando ao fim de seu discurso, Filch se aproximando com a chibata em mãos e uma cara de antecipação que dava medo.

— Sabe, George... Eu sempre achei que nosso futuro ia além do acadêmico.

— Estava pensando a mesma coisa, Fred. _Accio vassouras!_

E antes que acontecesse qualquer outra coisa, as vassouras e Fredinho vieram voando direto para os Weasley, que logo sumiram no ar em meio a gritos de comemoração e fogos de artifício.

Sadie não pôde deixar de se sentir extremamente orgulhosa dos amigos. Aliás, não só ela, mas o sentimento geral entre os alunos era esse; todo mundo comemorando a libertação dos gêmeos preferidos de quase toda Hogwarts.

Quando ela olhou para o lado, viu que Rayvenne também estava sorrindo, mas com a expressão mais triste que Sadie já vira. A loira mais alta colocou um braço em volta dos ombros da amiga, que disse, baixinho:

— Eu tô bem...

— Tá com a sua cara de quinto ano. — Sadie respondeu.

— Eu _vou ficar_ bem.

— Quer ficar lá na sala comunal comigo um pouco? Eu já vou matar a próxima aula de qualquer jeito...

Rayvenne deu de ombros e as duas amigas subiram para a sala comunal da Corvinal, onde ficaram se revezando entre bater papo e ficar longos períodos em silêncio, cada uma pensando em seu próprio drama. Rayvenne aproveitou para contar à amiga toda a história dela com Fred; tinha passado um bom tempo sem querer falar no assunto e nesse meio-tempo só Kia e Satine souberam da coisa toda.

Sadie resolveu não comentar nada do que Malfoy tinha dito. Normalmente despejava todas as histórias em cima da amiga, mas dessa vez nada de bom viria disso; não devia ser só Draco quem já tinha percebido que ela só estava trazendo prejuízo para o pessoal do Galinheiro e da AD. Naquela hora, ela não estava muito a fim de saber quem compartilhava essa opinião.

De duas coisas, porém, ela tinha certeza.

A primeira era que Draco estava certo; era recomendável que ela se afastasse um pouco do Galinheiro por enquanto – pelo menos até que as coisas se acalmassem. Bem que Hannah, Kia e Gary iam gostar bastante disso.

A segunda era que não conseguiria fazer isso, por mais remorso que sentisse. Naquele pouco tempo de convivência, o Galinheiro se tornara sua casa – uma casa que acolhia todo mundo, até a loira esquisita e meio egocêntrica que criava cobras e não sabia ficar de boca fechada nem guardar as coisas que lhe devolviam.

E enquanto a casa ainda a acolhesse – e a agüentasse – ela não iria embora.

* * *

_A/N: Esse capítulo não é um dos que eu mais gostei, mas estava com vontade de escrever... Acabei resgatando um monte de coisa e o texto ficou meio confessional e esquisito. Bom, gostando ou não, comentem! E desejem sorte na FUVEST pra mim e pros outros personagens de SDH e SBB :)_


	25. Trapped

_A/N: Povo! Quem acompanha SBB e SDH viu que tem umas discrepâncias na saída dos gêmeos em cada história. Bom, acontece que eu escrevi o meu antes de a Ray postar o dela, que ela tinha planejado mais ou menos desde que começou a fic, e aí eu fiquei com uma preguiça danada de corrigir a minha... OK? Voltamos à programação normal._

* * *

Kia Rosepawn estava deitada na cama, naquele estado gostoso em que não se sabe muito bem se está dormindo ou não. Tinha sido a última a ir deitar; quando chegou ao quarto, Sadie, Sarah e a outra menina do dormitório estavam dormindo profundamente.

Não tinha demorado muito para ela deitar; só enfiou o pijama, desfez a maria-chiquinha e se jogou na cama. Estava tão cansada que entrou num torpor de quase-sono instantaneamente, ficando assim por bastante tempo.

Por isso mesmo ela não sabia se estava sonhando ou não quando ouviu um grunhido baixo vindo da cama ao seu lado, que pertencia a Sadie, mas a voz que grunhiu certamente não era a dela.

Também não era de Sadie a voz que comentou em seguida:

— Falei? Metade desse peso é bunda.

Kia quis rir, mas descobriu que não mexia o rosto. OK, então talvez estivesse mesmo sonhando. Quando abriu os olhos – pelo menos no sonho – deu de cara com um garoto que reconheceu como Draco Malfoy, parado ao lado da cama de Sadie, e um outro (Crabbe ou Goyle? Ela nunca soubera quem era quem) levando no colo a loira inconsciente, com algum esforço. Sadie realmente parecia estar desacordada – ou enfeitiçada, ou dormindo mesmo – porque o pescoço estava dobrado por sobre o braço do garoto de um modo muito desconfortável, os cabelos curtos balançando vigorosamente enquanto Crabbe (ou Goyle) tentava ajeitá-la da melhor maneira possível para que conseguisse carregá-la sem cãibras.

Antes de Draco colocar sobre o amigo e Sadie uma capa da invisibilidade descartável – que parecia com as vendidas pelos gêmeos na loja deles, diga-se de passagem – Kia sentiu o corpo amolecer. Definitivamente, era só um sonho. A mestiça riu de leve e virou de lado, adormecendo profundamente em poucos segundos.

* * *

Sadie acordou mas não abriu os olhos. Mesmo no completo escuro, ela já percebeu que havia algo muito errado. Estava deitada em algo duro que não era o piso lisinho do dormitório; já caíra dormindo uma vez e sabia a diferença. Era um chão mais áspero, onde Sadie estava retorcida em uma posição desconfortável. Tentou se ajeitar, ainda de olhos fechados, e conseguiu pelo menos desentortar o corpo, mas percebeu que as mãos e os pés estavam amarrados – não com nada material, mas com algum tipo de feitiço.

Na hora, seu coração disparou. _O que raios estava acontecendo? _Como é que ela tinha ido dormir em sua cama em Hogwarts e acordado... Sabe Deus onde? Quem a tinha levado, e como?

Ela abriu primeiro um olho, depois o outro, e foi como se não os tivesse aberto. O lugar estava tomado por uma escuridão completa. Onde quer que estivesse, estava claro que ela não tinha como saber o que estava acontecendo ao redor.

_E se o seqüestrador estiver aqui agora?_

_E se eu morrer?_

Todos os livros de crime que Sadie lera – e eram muitos – começaram a passar por sua cabeça, metade deles envolvendo seqüestros. Em um, a vítima era torturada. No outro, estuprada. No outro, os dois. Em vários a vítima morria no fim. Será que ela ia morrer?

O pânico estava instalado. Ela se lembrou daquela tarde em Hogsmeade, havia uns dois anos, quando fora quase estuprada pelo dono de uma lojinha questionável. Quem a salvara no último segundo? Draco.

_Meu Deus, será que foi o Draco que me trouxe aqui?_

O lugar era abafado e Sadie estava suando de calor e medo. Cenário após cenário se passava em sua mente, por um bom tempo – podiam ser duas horas ou cinco minutos; ela não fazia idéia. Tentou gritar, mas logo descobriu que fora incapacitada de falar por outro feitiço, provavelmente o mesmo que McBone usara nela em Hogsmeade. Esperou, o coração batendo com tanta força que doía, o corpo completamente imóvel... E deu um pulo quando uma mão gelada encostou-se em seu braço.

— Mestre quer falar com você, Cottonwealth. — Era a voz do elfo doméstico dos Malfoy; ela se lembrava. _Então foi ele mesmo! Filho da..._

O medo e a raiva estavam empatados agora, e ela sentia que o coração ia pular pela garganta.

— Promete que vai ficar quieta?

Ela fez que sim. Não tinha escolha. Por fim, uma luz acima de Sadie deixou entrever a silhueta de Draco, que desceu as escadas para o porãozinho e deixou que a porta lá em cima se fechasse.

A escuridão voltou a tomar o porão. O elfo parecia ter desaparecido. Eram só Draco e Sadie num lugar quieto, sem iluminação, sem muito ar, sem nenhum barulho que não fosse a respiração apressada de Sadie.

— OK, Cottonwealth, é assim que vai funcionar. Eu vou desfazer esse feitiço — ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios da menina — e você saiba que gritar não vai adiantar nada. Ninguém vai te ouvir e você sabe muito bem que eu odeio gritos, o que é péssimo pra você, sendo que eu poderia fazer _qualquer coisa _com você aqui e ninguém ia ficar sabendo. Fui claro?

Sadie fez que sim novamente, com raiva. Ainda com o dedo sobre os lábios dela, Draco sentiu seu movimento e desfez a magia, mas imediatamente deu um suave puxão na mandíbula da garota e pingou algumas gotas de uma poção sem gosto nem cheiro em sua boca.

_Veritaserum._

— Muito bem. Agora você vai me responder. Onde está o Black?

— Não faço idéia. — Ela respondeu honestamente. Rayvenne e Hannah tinham passado o verão com Sirius e até poderiam saber, mas Sadie realmente não fazia idéia do paradeiro do padrinho de Harry.

Sadie ouviu o menino suspirar e murmurar um "valeu a tentativa".

— Draco, por que eu?

Nem deu tempo de ela se preparar para o tapa ardido que levou no rosto, mal havia acabado de perguntar. A voz de Draco era dura quando ele disse:

— Você fala quando _eu _deixo, ou então eu refaço o feitiço. Fui claro?

A loira assentiu, com o coração desembestado novamente, de medo e de raiva. Percebeu naquela hora que provavelmente não iria embora tão cedo; Draco parecia estar se divertindo um bocado com aquilo.

— E só pro seu governo, é porque você não é daquela tal AD. Eu conheço as suas habilidades em feitiços e nenhuma delas é particularmente impressionante. Também não é sabichona como a Granger ou a Cloverfield. E com aquelas merdas todas que têm acontecido com os seus amiguinhos, é capaz de ninguém estranhar muito se você não der as caras no tal Galinheiro.

Ela engoliu em seco. _Então o filho-da-mãe tinha pensado em tudo, ainda por cima. Que inferno. E nesse meio-tempo eu faço o quê? O que acontece comigo?_

— E eu precisava de uma isca pra atrair bastante gente do Galinheiro.

Sadie ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se segurou.

— Aliás!

E desferiu outro tapa forte no rosto da menina, que deu um gritinho instintivo e recebeu de volta um chute na bacia.

— O tapa foi por ter me feito de bobo pros seus amiguinhos escaparem. O chute foi porque gritou.

_Só gritei porque você me deu um maldito tapa na cara, seu veado_. Isso ela só pensou, engolindo a raiva o suficiente para não reagir – senão apanharia de novo. O lugar onde Draco a chutara estava latejando; fora bem em cima do osso.

— Se ficar boazinha, mais tarde eu mando o elfo descer e acender a luz.

Dizendo isso, ele se retirou, subiu as escadas e fechou a porta ruidosamente atrás de si, deixando Sadie imobilizada no chão. Estava dolorida e as mãos e pés formigavam, provavelmente por causa do encantamento.

Sem a mínima idéia do que fazer, com uma irritação e um medo crescendo exponencialmente e bloqueando sua garganta, Sadie começou a chorar.

* * *

Era a primeira aula de História de Rayvenne depois que os gêmeos saíram. Antes de começar a lição, ela estranhou a ausência de mais uma pessoa na sala comunal.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sadie? — Perguntou. — Não vi ela em nenhuma das refeições e parece que ela matou as duas aulas que a gente tem juntas hoje... E agora a menina não tá aqui também?

— Acho que ficou magoadinha com o que o Malfoy disse outro dia e resolveu evitar o Galinheiro — Respondeu Hannah. Sadie havia contado à pequena loira a história com Draco, e de algum modo Hannah entreouvira e achara muita graça.

Kia parecia estranha quando disse, devagar:

— Hmm, Hannah... Talvez não seja esse o caso.

* * *

_A/N: Clima de suspense de novo. Acontece que eu estou lendo __A Menina que Brincava com Fogo, __do Stieg Larsson, e é bem legal – tipo os da Tess Gerritsen, mas dá menos medo. Hoje tirei uma soneca à tarde depois de ler o livro, e sonhei com aquela primeira parte do capítulo... Por isso me inspirei tanto. Bom, reviews!_


	26. Just Like Fowl

_A/N: Muitos capítulos seguidos, né? É que estudar me deixa morrendo de vontade de escrever, o que fica ótimo pra quem acompanha a fic e péssimo pra minha concentração xD OK, sem mais delongas, capítulo!_

* * *

Já fazia vários dias que Sadie estava naquele porãozinho empoeirado nos confins da Mansão Malfoy. Tudo bem que as contas dela eram qualquer coisa menos exatas; estava tentando medir o tempo pelo número de vezes que o elfo doméstico viera ao porão trazer uma garrafinha de uma poção esquisita, que mandava Sadie tomar.

Primeiro ela só ficou olhando para a garrafa, desconfiada. Não achava que o intuito da poção fosse matá-la – era meio inútil seqüestrar a garota para matá-la envenenada, afinal de contas. Mas podia ter literalmente qualquer coisa naquele vidrinho. Foi o elfo quem acendeu as luzes – quatro tochas, uma em cada canto do lugar – e desfez o encantamento que atava as mãos da menina, grunhindo:

— Deixa de ser fresca. É poção nutritiva. Mestre Lucius não quer gastar boa comida com sangue-ruim, mas você não é útil pra ele se morrer de fome.

Sadie não tinha muita escolha. Deu um gole do frasquinho e constatou que realmente tinha gosto de glicose, e estava mesmo com o estômago roncando, então mandou ver. Podia ser imprudente da parte dela, mas de qualquer forma era melhor não causar confusão enquanto estava à mercê dos Malfoy.

_Glicose coisa nenhuma_, ela constatou na primeira vez em que bebeu, já que dois minutos depois a poção a fez capotar pelo que ela concluiu que foram pelo menos quatro horas. De certo modo, era até melhor assim; quanto mais dormia, menos via o tempo passar...

O estado da menina era um caso à parte. O pijama estava poeirento, o cabelo, oleoso e embaraçado, e ela estava suando um bocado naquele porão quente. Ficava ainda mais quente com as tochas acesas, mas a alternativa era ficar lá no completo escuro sem enxergar as criaturinhas que rastejavam por aí, então ela aceitava de bom grado o calor extra.

E tinha criaturas. Ainda bem que, graças a Brownie e Muffin, Sadie perdera o medo de ratos (já que tinha que dá-los às cobras para elas comerem), então nem ligava para a pequena família de roedores que dividia o local com ela. O problema eram as aranhinhas que se refugiavam na parede e surgiam do nada. Sadie gostava muito de aranhas – quando sabia muito bem de que espécie elas eram, onde elas estavam e o quanto estaria ferrada se levasse uma mordida... Sobre as inquilinas do porão, não sabia nenhuma dessas três coisas, então morria de medo. Eram umas quatro ou cinco aranhas pretas de pernas curtas, mais ou menos do diâmetro de uma moeda de um galeão, e a mãe era bem maior – tinha quase o tamanho de um pires. Sadie resolveu que dormiria bem longe da parede que elas habitavam; preferia acordar ao lado de um ratinho do que com um aracnídeo andando pelo rosto.

Pensou por um instante em levar uma delas para Hogwarts, escondida, e dar de presente para Gary Gardner, mas foi uma cogitação momentânea só para se distrair um pouco.

No tempo que passou acordada, Sadie pensava basicamente em três coisas. A primeira era um jeito de fugir – não conseguia encontrar nenhum, por mais que cogitasse. A segunda era o que aconteceria com ela. Os Malfoy não podiam deixá-la em sua casa para sempre... Quando finalmente a soltassem, ela duvidava muito que fossem fazer isso sem mais nem menos. E o "mais" e o "menos" não seriam muito agradáveis.

A terceira eram os amigos em Hogwarts. Será que estavam pensando em algum jeito de recuperá-la? Será que Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estavam pensando em levar mais alguém? _Será que já não tinham levado, mas para um lugar diferente?_ Se ela era a "isca", como Draco dissera, então era melhor que os amigos nem tentassem ir atrás dela. Mas alguém acabaria indo.

E aí as coisas iam ficar complicadas.

* * *

_Chéri,_

_J'ai pensé ... Tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison ce week-end? Parlez-en à Umbridge, je suis sûr qu'elle va dire oui. J'ai quelques idées sur ce que nous pouvons faire avec cette chose vous a amené à la maison._

_J'ai parlé à votre père et qu'il est d'accord. Il veut juste vous faire les honneurs, mon amour._

_Art_

_(Querido,_

_Andei pensando... Você não pode voltar para casa esse fim de semana? Fale com a Umbridge, tenho certeza que ela dirá sim. Tenho algumas idéias sobre o que podemos fazer com aquela coisa que você trouxe para casa._

_Falei com seu pai e ele concorda. Só quer que você faça as honras, meu amor._

_Art)_

Draco leu a carta, no corujal mesmo, e sorriu. Sabia mais ou menos do que a prima estava falando, e não podia concordar mais. Também achou bom o pai ter deixado que ele cuidasse do assunto; fazia um bom tempo que estava a fim.

Mas talvez devesse esperar um pouco. Só talvez.

É claro que ele podia voltar para casa; tinha Umbridge na palma da mão.

O sorriso do garoto se alargou ao imaginar a situação. Enviou um "me espere amanhã" em resposta e foi para a próxima aula quase saltitando.

* * *

Sadie acordou de sua soneca induzida pela poção com um guincho agudo ao lado de sua orelha. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o ratinho maior, olhando para ela com interesse.

Com alguma dificuldade, ela se ergueu e conseguiu sentar. A hora de beber a poção era o único momento do dia em que Sadie tinha as mãos desatadas, o que significa que ela dormia e acordava com os pulsos juntos... Não era a situação mais confortável do mundo.

Ouviu passos vindos da escada e tomou um susto. Susto muito merecido, já que a pessoa que descia era uma moça muito bonita, de cabelos escuros, olhos azuis e corpo perfeito.

_Artemis!_

A prima – namorada? – de Draco desceu as escadas olhando fixamente para Sadie com a maior expressão de desprezo e nojo que ela já vira. Provavelmente era justificável; ela estava mesmo parecendo... Bom, parecendo que não tomava banho havia alguns dias.

— Não vai dar bom-dia, Cottonwealth? — Ela sorriu, presunçosa.

— Seu priminho não me deixa falar. Não achei que você fosse diferente.

Artemis se aproximou de Sadie e olhou para ela com cara de quem estava achando muita graça na situação.

— Bom, eu vou deixar por enquanto. Vim contar as boas novas.

Ela só ficou olhando para a moça, que agachou para fazer contato ocular. Artemis sorria um belo sorriso de dentes muito brancos.

— Sabe, Cottonwealth, você pode ter certeza de duas coisas. — Começou Artemis, estudando cuidadosamente a reação da loira. — A primeira é que já tem data marcada pra sair daqui. Mais ou menos como um peru de Natal, se for pensar bem.

Sadie ergueu uma sobrancelha. Se era uma metáfora, ela não estava entendendo.

— É loira mesmo... Deixa eu desenhar para você entender. Um peru de Natal tem dia marcado para sair de... Bem, de onde quer que fiquem os perus vivos. E ele tem data marcada para sair porque também tem data marcada para morrer. O que, aliás, é a segunda coisa que eu ia te contar.

Ah.

_Ah._

Então era assim.

Ela ia morrer. Como? Provavelmente um _Avada Kedavra_ bem mandado. Quando? Pela cara de satisfação de Artemis, em muito pouco tempo. Com certeza ela morreria na frente dos amigos quando eles viessem resgatá-la, já que o único motivo de ela estar trancafiada lá era servir de isca.

Então era assim que acabavam as coisas. Não numa grande batalha épica ou com uma bela mordida de naja negra, mas sendo refém da família do seu ex. Não com presas enfiadas na carne, mas com uma varinha apontada para sua cabeça.

Artemis parecia felicíssima em ver todos aqueles pensamentos quase estampados na testa de Sadie, de tão óbvio que era seu transtorno. Parecia que um alçapão fora aberto logo abaixo da garota, e ela estava despencando. Ia morrer mesmo. Igual aos livros de crime que ela vivia lendo.

— Quando? — Perguntou, com a voz falha.

— Não interessa. Mas não demora muito, pode ficar sossegada. E aliás...

A morena enfiou a mão no bolso dos jeans perfeitamente ajustados e sacou uma varinha, que apontou para Sadie enquanto murmurava um feitiço.

De repente, Sadie sentiu algo meio diferente. O pijama estava limpo; os cabelos, nada oleosos, e ela não estava mais suada. Olhou para Artemis com uma expressão confusa.

— Só porque o seu _sangue_ é sujo e nojento, não significa que você também tenha que estar suja e nojenta quando morrer. Vai ser bem mais agradável segurar o seu cadáver e exibir ele para os seus amiguinhos se ele estiver no mínimo limpo.

A loira engoliu em seco. Terminando de falar, Artemis sorriu de modo simpático e virou-se para subira a escada. A porta se fechou com um estrondo atrás dela.

Sadie não conseguia se mexer, mas não era só por causa do feitiço que a mantinha amarrada. Não sabia nem o que pensar. Então estava muito próximo _mesmo_ o último momento. Ela estava chocada demais até para chorar.

Sabe aquele momento em que você percebe que tudo vai dar errado, da pior maneira possível, e você não tem a mínima possibilidade de se livrar?

* * *

_A/N: É, camaradas... As coisas estão ficando bem feias para o lado da Sadie. Agora eu tenho que esperar pelo próximo capítulo da Rayvenne, então tenham paciência conosco, OK? E deixem reviews!_


	27. Mice and Memories

Sadie não conseguia nem processar o pensamento direito.

Em vez disso, tentou não focar a mente nela mesma e pensar em qualquer coisa – _qualquer coisa_ – para pelo menos se acalmar. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo... Não havia como descrever direito; Sadie estava completamente travada. A mente a mil, o corpo imóvel.

Quando era criança e lia livros de terror, pensava muito em como seria morrer. Era uma possibilidade tão distante que era até engraçado imaginar. Lá pelos oito anos, pensava que morreria aos cinqüenta – uma idade que para uma garota de oito anos era longínqua; parecia que não chegaria nunca...

Mal sabia Sadie que acabaria morrendo aos dezesseis.

Havia tanta coisa que ela não tinha feito! Não pensou nem em nada muito grande; ainda teria uma vida inteira que não seria concluída, mas não era esse seu foco. Eram as pequenas coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça, coisas muito bobas e aleatórias, mas que faziam diferença. Ela achava.

Nunca mais ia brincar com Olivia de encontrar músicas para qualquer palavra que lessem na aula. Nunca mais ia ver Demi e aprender francês com ela. Qualquer esperança de conversar normalmente com Kia – ou chutar os traseiros de Hannah e Satine – também podia ser descartada, dessa vez definitivamente. Nunca tinha dito a Charlie o quão grata ela era por tudo que já acontecera com os dois. Ir à loja dos gêmeos Weasley de novo, então, nem pensar. Não iria ao show da banda que ela, Rayvenne, Brendan e Johnathan adoravam e sabiam todas as letras. Não veria Haley entrar em Hogwarts no verão seguinte e não iria a King's Cross para levar Benjamin e Elanor, três anos depois. E era a hora errada para lembrar que tinha perdido um livro de Karin Chen? Ou que não ajudaria Faith Royalmaid com a lição que ela pedira na semana anterior? Ou que ainda tinha um lápis amarelo que ficara de devolver a Gary Gardner em maio?

O ratinho mais gordo da família que morava no porão aproximou-se de Sadie, franzindo o nariz e arregalando os olhos. A loira conseguiu um pequeno sorriso.

— Você também já teve um humano idiota querendo te matar, né? — Falou. _Você sabe que as coisas vão mal quando já começou a falar com os ratos do porão._

O bicho guinchou em resposta e Sadie completou o pensamento.

_Você sabe que as coisas vão pior ainda quando você fala com os ratos do porão... E eles respondem!_

* * *

Artemis levantou da poltrona e fechou o livro ao ouvir os passos de Draco entrando na biblioteca. Cumprimentaram-se em silêncio, com um beijo de fazer inveja a muito ator de novela.

— _Je __t'ai__ manqué trôp_... — Suspirou a moça, com os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Draco. Apesar de três anos mais novo, ele tinha a mesma altura da prima, desconsiderando os saltos baixos que ela estava usando naquela tarde.

— Também estava com saudades, Art. Escuta... E a situação?

— Tudo sob controle, só estava esperando você. Aliás, eu e o seu pai temos um debate corrente... Eu acho que a gente deveria levar ela já morta pro Departamento de Mistérios, mas ele prefere matar a menina só na frente dos coleguinhas. Sua mãe disse que tanto faz. Ou seja... Você vai desempatar.

Draco pensou um pouco, enquanto segurava a mão da prima e a conduzia para a poltrona, onde ela se acomodou em seu colo.

— Hmm... Seria mais seguro levar ela morta mesmo. — Ponderou o menino.

— Era o meu argumento também.

— Mas que vai ser bem legal ver a cara daquela gentinha quando a gente matar a garota... Pensa.

Artemis fez cara de quem não gostou nem um pouco da idéia. Não conhecia os colegas de Draco e queria eliminar Sadie o quanto antes; detestava a garota desde a primeira vez que Draco a mencionara.

* * *

_Era mais um verão molhado em Londres. Artemis Malfoy, com seus quinze anos, chegou à casa dos tios sob uma chuva forte, mas alegre. Morria de saudades do primo, com quem já fazia dois anos que ela não passava o verão inteiro, tendo que contentar-se com uma única semana e uma festa de Natal por ano._

_Draco também estava com saudades dela, tanto que foi ele próprio quem atendeu a porta quando ela tocou a campainha. Deram-se um longo abraço e já correram para o quarto do menino – arrastando junto a mala de Artemis – para pôr em dia as novidades que as cartas não contavam com a devida ênfase._

_— E aí, o que me conta? Você disse que tinha uma notícia..._

_— Acho que você não vai gostar muito, Art. — Disse o menino, olhando fixamente para os próprios joelhos. Draco parecia meio envergonhado; Artemis o encarou, confusa._

_— Tanto faz se eu vou gostar ou não. Conta logo._

_— Eu estou... Digamos que namorando uma menina da escola._

_Artemis começou a rir e tomou uma das mãos do primo, de certo modo aliviada. Já fazia tempo que Draco estava de olho nessa ou em outra menina, mas nunca ouvira o menino usar a palavra "namorar" antes, pelo menos não falando de si mesmo. Estava orgulhosa. Mas por que ela acharia ruim?_

_— Draco, isso é legal! Quem é ela? Uma das irmãs Greengrass? Sempre imaginei você com uma Greengrass._

_— O nome dela é Sadie Cottonwealth._

_O sorriso de Artemis diminuiu enquanto ela tentava se lembrar do sobrenome e não conseguia identificá-lo de modo algum._

_— Sonserina?_

_— Corvinal._

_Mais uma vez, Artemis se decepcionou. Não era tão ruim como seria se a garota pertencesse à Lufa-Lufa ou Grifinória, mas os Malfoy não se relacionavam com ninguém fora da Sonserina havia eras! E se o sobrenome da menina era desconhecido, e ela era uma corvinal..._

_— Draco. — Agora o tom da menina era sério, entre a preocupação e a reprovação. — Diz que essa menina é puro-sangue. Por favor._

_Permaneceram um instante em silêncio, Draco ainda olhando para os joelhos e Artemis ficando cada vez mais irritada._

_— Draco?_

_— Ela é meio-sangue, mas no caso da Sadie dá quase na mesma! O pai dela era trouxa, mas morreu quando ela ainda era bebê; o Cottonwealth é da família da mãe! Acho que ela nunca nem falou com a parte trouxa da família, Art!_

_— E antes de Hogwarts...? — A garota não fazia a mínima questão de conter seu desapontamento._

_— Escola trouxa. Um tal de colégio Charles Darwin._

_Artemis franziu o rosto, depois levantou-se de repente e arrastou consigo a mala, quase correndo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes._

_Draco sabia que não deveria ir atrás dela. Provavelmente a menina estava esperando a raiva passar e desfazendo as malas – não gostava que os elfos domésticos mexessem em suas coisas pessoais – e o melhor a fazer era não atrapalhar. Mas passaram cinco, dez minutos, e nada._

_O menino se dirigiu ao quarto de hóspedes e bateu na porta. Ainda teve que esperar um bocado até que Artemis abrisse a porta só o suficiente para colocar a cabeça para fora e perguntar muito secamente:_

_— Essa Sandy é bonita, pelo menos?_

_— Sadie. Ela é... Bem, é loira e tem olhos azuis, mas é gorda._

_— E é legal?_

_— Isso ela é. Apesar de não andar com, sabe, o _nosso_ tipo de gente._

_— DRACO! Com quem anda a sirigaita?_

_— Olivia Cloverfield, Rayvenne Goldenwing, os gêmeos Weasley…_

_À menção desse último nome, Artemis bateu a porta com força._

* * *

— Ah, deixa eu matar ela hoje, vaaaai? _S'il vous plaît?_

Draco pensou um pouco, mas a prima logo baixou a cabeça para encostar a boca na dele e expôs um ótimo argumento.

— Juro, Art, se você não fosse tão persuasiva... — Ele riu, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Então posso?

— Faz isso de novo, que aí você pode matar quem quiser.

— Às ordens...

* * *

_A/N: Bom, crianças, desculpem a demora. E esse capítulo é honestamente um grande enchedor de lingüiça, mas o próximo será mais legal, juro! Deixem reviews e sejam pacientes, gafanhotinhos :)_


	28. Chickens to the Rescue

_A/N: Dá pra perceber que eu me empolguei com a história? xD Chama-se "férias"!_

* * *

Sadie estava tão acostumada ao silêncio quase absoluto do porão – salvo sua própria respiração, o crepitar do fogo nas tochas e um ocasional guincho da família de ratinhos – que tomou um enorme susto quando a porta se abriu e ela ouviu o barulho inconfundível de passos descendo a escada. Seu coração parou por um instante. Artemis à frente, com a cara mais satisfeita do mundo, Draco em seu encalço sem nenhuma expressão visível.

_É agora_, pensou, engolindo em seco. Resistir seria inútil – resistir como, se ela estava toda amarrada por feitiços? – e era melhor não dizer nada naquele momento. Mas sabia que ia morrer agora.

_Meu Deus, por favor, cuide bem da minha mãe, da Haley, da Ellie e do Ben. E faça com que o Hagrid cuide muito bem da Muffin e da Brownie. E se não for pedir demais, que eu reencarne bonita como essa Artemis, só que sem ser uma completa vaca._

O casal de primos chegou ao fim da escada e foi até a garota.

_Cuide dos meus amigos do galinheiro também._

Foi Artemis quem falou primeiro, já com a varinha na mão e sem chegar muito perto de Sadie. Só a encarou do alto de seus saltos e sorriu.

— Sadie Cottonwealth. Você realmente achou que podia sair entrando numa família tradicional e puro-sangue como a nossa sem ter conseqüências?

— Sair entrando, Malfoy? — A loira deu uma risadinha. Já que estava para morrer mesmo...

O comentário lhe rendeu um tapa ardido no rosto.

— _Cala a boca, sua nojentinha. _Isso só vai te render um _cruciatus_ daqui a pouco. Como eu ia dizendo, de certo modo, podemos dizer que o nosso plano não foi tão bem-sucedido assim.

Sadie ficou quieta. Queria manter o rosto razoavelmente apresentável para o enterro, pelo menos. Draco falou em seguida:

— Achamos que o seu desaparecimento fosse trazer _alguém_ do tal Galinheiro pra cá, e a gente já poderia acabar com mais de um. Pelo menos a Goldenwing, a Cloverfield ou o Dugford. Mas não deu certo, deu? Provavelmente ninguém nem percebeu que você sumiu.

Artemis tomou a palavra.

— Bem, paciência. Pra mim basta aniquilar a sirigaita gorda que me fez brigar com o meu primo.

_Brigou porque quis_, pensou a loira, mas novamente ficou calada.

Foi aí que uma sirene estridente começou a tocar e as três pessoas no porão tomaram um tremendo susto.

— O que raios...? — E sem completar a frase, a morena correu escada acima e foi tentar ver o que estava acontecendo, não antes de gesticular para que Draco ficasse. O menino obedeceu e apontou uma varinha para Sadie.

Por alguns segundos, ficaram quietos. Sadie ouviu uma série de vozes, mas muito distantes – ou talvez só abafadas pela porta do porão – e olhou para Draco automaticamente; ele também parecia não fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo.

E de repente a porta se abriu com um estrondo, e Artemis gritou:

— DRACO, MANDA VER!

Os dois loiros se entreolharam mais um momento, e Draco hesitou por apenas um segundo. Foi mesmo um segundo, porque logo em seguida ele já estava fazendo um movimento com a varinha e apontando-a para o rosto da garota.

— Avada...

— _NEM PENSA NISSO, CAMARADA! _— Gritou a voz de Sarah Copperclock, ao mesmo tempo em que a vara saía voando da mão do menino e ia parar em um canto.

Foi aí que Sadie sentiu seu coração derreter de alívio ao ver várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sarah estava parada no topo da escada com um sorriso esperto; provavelmente era ela quem tinha desarmado Draco. Rayvenne havia imobilizado Artemis, e agora a pequena loira e Edward Awgrin estavam fazendo o mesmo feitiço antes lançado em Sadie para ter certeza de que ela não se soltaria. Hannah Crossbound – e essa foi a maior surpresa – erguera sua varinha e Sadie não sabia o que ela fizera, mas antes que Draco pudesse reagir, estava desacordado em um canto. Enquanto isso, Phillip Aisledoor e Olivia Cloverfield vinham na direção da loira e tentavam desenfeitiçá-la.

Enquanto ela desfazia o feitiço nos tornozelos e Phillip desatava os pulsos da loira, Olivia disse:

— Sadie, eu não sei quanto dura o feitiço da Hannah, então no três a gente corre! Dá pra você correr, né?

— Eu espero! — Respondeu a mais alta, sentindo as mãos se soltarem e finalmente podendo separar as pernas. Não usava os pés havia alguns dias, então teve que se segurar em Phillip e Olivia para conseguir levantar.

— Um, dois, TRÊS! — E os galinheirenses saíram correndo escada acima, deixando para trás uma Artemis amarrada e sob ação do _Petrificus Totalus, _e um Draco que Sadie teve a impressão de que já estava acordando.

Assim que saíram da casa, cada um pegou sua vassoura o mais rápido que pôde – menos a própria Sadie, que pegou carona com Phillip – e decolaram em alta velocidade.

— Gente, _muito_ obrigada mesmo! Como é que vocês...

— Sadie, guarda isso pra depois e se segura!

Ela obedeceu e abraçou fortemente a cintura de Phillip, enquanto as vassouras aceleravam ainda mais e zuniam pelo ar gelado da noite até o castelo de Hogwarts.

* * *

Quando a equipe de resgate chegou ao Galinheiro, os sete alunos se depararam com uma cena bem diferente do que imaginaram. Não havia uma alma viva sequer no lugar.

— Eles foram pegos! — Exclamou Olivia.

— Eles quem? — Sadie perguntou, assim que desceu da vassoura.

— O bando de gente que ficou aqui esperando nós irmos catar você naquele porãozinho nojento, Cottonwealth!

Isso foi Hannah quem falou. Mas nem deu tempo de dizer mais nada, porque uma voz de garoto vinda do topo da figueira sobressaltou os sete galinheirenses:

— Olha, a coisa foi tensa.

Era Brendan quem estava empoleirado na árvore, de onde podia ter uma visão ampla dos arredores do Galinheiro, e parecia não estar nem um pouco preocupado. Enquanto falava, o menino desceu da árvore e foi encontrar o grupo.

— Assim que vocês saíram, não passaram dois minutos até a turma do Malfoy chegar e começar uma briga épica. Vocês precisavam ver como a gente fez bonito, mas no fim aquele povinho acabou saindo daqui com um ou dois galinheirenses cada um, e o resto conseguiu fugir... Mas o único motivo de eles terem conseguido levar aquela gente toda foi que a maior parte do pessoal que ficou por aqui estava sem varinha, então eram poucos armados e muita gente pra defender. Foi tenso.

— Quem conseguiu fugir? — Perguntou Edward, ainda segurando sua vassoura, como se tivesse o pressentimento de que ia ter de usá-la de novo.

— Olha, a Karin, o Gary, a Satine, o Mihael, o Devon, o Johnathan e a Yuna foram pegos. O resto escapou.

— Pra onde? — Olivia perguntou.

— Abriram a passagem secreta pra Hogsmeade e se enfiaram em algum lugar por lá. Aliás, já era hora de chamar eles de volta... Espera um pouco.

Então Brendan abriu a passagem para Hogsmeade, logo abaixo do muro cheio de folhas, e em alguns instantes uma grande corrente de alunos de Hogwarts estava aparecendo pela passagem.

E foi só então que deu para dar uma respirada. Sadie agradeceu os amigos que foram buscá-la e deu um grande abraço neles – exceto por Hannah, com quem fez um _high-five_ e já estava de bom tamanho – e alguns dos galinheirenses que haviam se refugiado em Hogsmeade também a abraçaram, felizes pela missão ter dado certo e ninguém ter se machucado muito.

Kia olhou para Sadie com a mesma cara inexpressiva de sempre e só disse:

— Você não morreu.

— Ah, vá! — Retrucou Sadie, mas estava sorrindo. Se uma pessoa passa qualquer período de tempo num porão nojento sem contato com ninguém além de animais, um elfo doméstico e os filhos-da-mãe que a seqüestraram, não dá para ficar irritada com muita coisa quando volta para casa.

Sarah, depois de dar um abraço de urso na amiga que resgatara, perguntou para Brendan se não deviam ir tentar salvar os amigos que haviam sido pegos pela Brigada Inquisitorial. O menino riu:

— Brincou? Estão quase todos com varinhas; as antas resolveram pegar quem estava armado... Chego quase a ter pena dos asseclas do Malfoy, cara. E falando no Malfoy, o que vocês fizeram com ele?

— Eu mandei um _stupefy _muito bem mandado. E a Ray e o Ed imobilizaram a prima dele e amarraram ela do mesmo jeito que os dois tinham amarrado a Cottonwealth. Mas foi tudo meio às pressas, então eu não duvidaria se o Malfoy já tivesse voltado... — Respondeu Hannah.

— Bem, então está tudo mais ou menos sob controle. Pelo menos até onde _nós_ podemos resolver. E agora eu vou dormir, porque ficar empoleirado numa figueira por tanto tempo _realmente_ acaba com qualquer um!

Depois de discutir brevemente o assunto, todos chegaram à conclusão de que não tinha mais nada que pudessem fazer. Sendo assim, despediram-se e foram em grupos até seus respectivos dormitórios, depois de um dos dias mais longos e cheios de ação que o Galinheiro já tivera.

* * *

_A/N: Esse foi mais agitado, né? Pelo menos isso. Bem, como vocês sabem, agora que a minha fic emparelhou com SBB – talvez esteja até um pouquinho adiantada – fica meio difícil escrever os capítulos de forma independente; foi mais ou menos por isso que eu tranquei a Sadie num porão por um tempo. Agora que ela voltou a Hogwarts, peço mais uma vez que os (dois únicos) leitores da fic tenham paciência, porque a gente tem que planejar tudo pra que as histórias se encaixem, e isso leva tempo! :)_


	29. Hell's where we've been

_ A/N: Demoramos, né? Desculpa! Dessa vez não foi nenhuma grande crise existencial, não; foi que a Ray está na faculdade e eu no cursinho, e a vida anda muito atarefada. Enjoy!_

* * *

Era a primeira noite que Sadie passava em Hogwarts depois de voltar do confinamento na casa dos Malfoy. Sarah já havia dormido, e Lorraine Murphy – cujo nome Sadie descobrira havia pouco tempo, apesar de dividir o quarto com ela desde o primeiro ano – também caíra no sono. Kia estava virada para o outro lado, então não dava para saber. Já a loira, muito embora o colchão macio e a posição confortável estivessem fazendo maravilhas para sua recém-adquirida dor nas costas, não conseguia fechar os olhos.

Ela sabia que provavelmente não dormiria naquela noite; da última vez que dormira em Hogwarts, fora enfeitiçada e raptada pelo ex. O silêncio era meio irritante, mas a cama estava gostosa demais para que Sadie realmente quisesse escapar para a sala comunal... Então o que fez foi acender um _lumos _bem fraquinho, para não acordar as colegas de quarto, e puxar da mesinha de cabeceira o livro que estivera lendo antes de ser interrompida por Draco. Por uma dessas ironias da vida, era mais um livro de suspense que em circunstâncias normais já não a deixaria dormir; não que isso fosse um problema naquela noite específica.

Um capítulo e meio depois, Sadie ouviu Kia se virar em sua cama e percebeu que a colega estava com os olhos abertos.

— Te acordei? — Perguntou a loira.

— Nem... Também não consigo dormir.

A mais alta voltou ao seu livro, mas não lera nem uma página inteira até ouvir a voz da colega oriental, em tom pensativo:

— Sabe, eu vi eles levando você.

— Sério? Como é que...?

— Eu já estava meio dormindo, então achei que fosse um sonho. Você estava toda mole, acho que eles te enfeitiçaram pra não acordar, e... Bom, vieram o Malfoy e um dos amiguinhos dele, nunca sei quem é o Crabbe e quem é o Goyle. Não que faça muita diferença.

Sadie deu uma risadinha e esperou que Kia continuasse.

— Ele fez uma piadinha e eu quis rir, mas não conseguia. Na hora eu achei que isso fosse porque eu estava realmente sonhando, mas agora dá pra entender que eles me enfeitiçaram também. Capaz de terem feito o mesmo com a Sarah e a Lorraine, pra ninguém gritar nem nada, mas não sei.

Mais um momento calado se passou, e novamente foi a mestiça quem quebrou o silêncio, sem olhar para a colega.

— Te machucaram?

— No primeiro dia eu apanhei um pouco, mas só. De resto eu quase não vi eles. Mas fiquei amarrada o tempo todo.

Kia franziu o rosto.

— Poderia ter sido qualquer uma de nós.

— O Draco me levou porque queria se vingar, e porque aconteceu toda aquela coisa com a AD mais ou menos por culpa minha, Kia. Não podia ter sido ninguém mais.

— Não é isso, é que se você não estava segura por aqui, quer dizer que nenhuma de nós está.

— Por isso o livro, colega. Nem rola dormir hoje.

— Então volta pra ele, colega. — Kia sorriu. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Sadie sorriu de volta.

Quando a loira voltou ao livro, percebeu o que havia acontecido e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela era a primeira vez que tinha uma conversa civilizada com Kia desde... Bem, desde uma grande briga havia vários meses.

Era realmente surpreendente o que alguns dias de cárcere podiam fazer com as pessoas que conviviam com quem fora seqüestrada.

Fosse só por isso ou não, era bacana não haver aquela tensão entre as duas por alguns instantes.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sadie fez questão de voltar à rotina como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pediu aos amigos que lhe passassem as matérias que perdera nos últimos dias; não estava tão preocupada com História da Magia, já que Rayvenne a ajudaria com qualquer problema, mas parecia que os outros professores tinham se empolgado. Pelo menos a matéria de Poções era divertida, e ela estava finalmente pegando o jeito de Runas Antigas.

Era bom estar de volta, desfazer-se do pijama acabado, colocar o uniforme limpinho, prender o cabelo em duas tranças – agora que, meses depois de um corte desastroso, ele finalmente estava comprido o suficiente – e ir para a aula com os amigos. Aliás, o tempo presa no porão dos Malfoy estava servindo de motivação para que ela ficasse mais atenta à aula, o que era até engraçado.

A primeira coisa que fez, assim que acabaram as aulas daquele dia, foi correr até a cabana de Hagrid. O que não foi exatamente fácil, já que a vigilância do castelo estava se tornando quase insuportável, mas ela e o guarda-caça já tinham uma história combinada – "como a Sadie se interessa tanto por zoologia mágica, deixo ela vir me ajudar a preparar os animaizinhos da próxima aula de vez em quando". Convincente ou não, funcionava, e às vezes nem era de todo mentira; ela gostava de ajudar a cuidar dos bichos e de vez em quando até dava uma mão para Hagrid.

Bateu na porta e o meio-gigante a recebeu com um abraço esmagador.

— Sadie, você voltou!

Ela riu, suspirando de alívio quando o professor a soltou e deu para respirar.

— Pelo jeito, você ficou sabendo da minha "aventura" na mansão Malfoy...

— Se fiquei sabendo? Eu que avisei a Rayvenne que você não estava vindo!

Entraram na cabana e Sadie foi direto ao encontro das duas serpentes. Muffin foi rapidamente até ela, sibilando alguma coisa e subindo por seu braço quando ela o estendeu.

— Saudades de você, linda! — A loira sorriu, acariciando a cabeça de sua _cornsnake_. Que, como ela percebeu, havia ficado um pouco mais gordinha. Hagrid parecia ter notado a mesma coisa, porque explicou com uma risada:

— Sabe aquela aula do primeiro ano em que os alunos precisam transfigurar ratinhos em abajures? McGonnagal deu os ratinhos pra mim depois de as aulas acabarem. Parece que a Muffin encontrou a caixa antes de eu encontrar a Muffin.

A loira sorriu para sua cobrinha rechonchuda e foi com ela até o vivário de Brownie, que, de tanto conviver com ela desde que perdera a memória, já estava começando a gostar dela de novo, embora nem perto do que era antes. Afinal de contas, haviam ficado juntas desde que Brownie era recém-saída do ovo; agora já era uma serpente adulta.

— Oi, Brownie... Sentiu saudades da mamãe?

A cobra olhou para a dona sem muito interesse, depois voltou a encarar um galho em seu vivário, que parecia mais divertido.

— ALIÁS, Sadie! — Hagrid exclamou, acidentalmente derrubando água do copo que tinha pego para si e do que servira para a garota, que se assustou com a empolgação. — Fale com a Gwendolyn Bradshaw qualquer hora. Soube que ela também fez um feitiço na aranha de estimação dela para não levar mordidas. Quem sabe ela não te ajuda?

A loira nem quis se segurar; pulou com cobra e tudo para abraçar o guarda-caça.

Aquele dia só ia melhorando.

* * *

— Nossa, Sadie, faz uns dois anos que eu fiz esse treco. — Comentou Gwendolyn, com ar de diversão, quando Sadie perguntou a ela sobre o feitiço. Estavam com Rayvenne, Faith, Kia e Lorraine na sala comunal da Corvinal, logo após mais uma aula de História da Magia com a pequena loira – que atrasou um pouco a matéria por causa do atraso da amiga corvinal, mas no fim todo mundo acabara aproveitando a revisão.

— Faz uma forcinha pra lembrar, vai. A Brownie não vai mais lembrar de mim como mãe dela, mas pelo menos com esse encantamento vai deixar de querer me morder e ficar mais calminha.

— Sempre bom não levar outra dentada de naja.

— A não ser que estejamos falando naquele filho-da-mãe do Malfoy, que podia muito bem passar um tempinho a sós com a Brownie...

Risadas. Gwen mergulhou a mão na mochila e tirou de lá um caderno cuja capa já estava meio gasta, com as pontas amareladas.

— Bom, Sadie, se eu fiz o feitiço, ele tá por aqui. Junto com anotações de Runas Antigas, uma receita de _crostoli_ da minha avó, letras de música, histórias inacabadas e bilhetes da May, mas que tá aqui, tá aqui.

Sadie e Lorraine se juntaram em volta do caderno com curiosidade. Realmente, qualquer coisa aleatória que passasse pela cabeça de Gwen – incluindo partidas de forca com May no meio da aula e desabafos em italiano – estava naquelas páginas. Até que, quase metade do caderno depois, Lorraine apontou para uma dúzia de palavrinhas escritas no topo de uma página que de outro modo estava vazia.

— AHÁ! — Exclamou a loira, empolgada. — Acho que encontrei! Olha, soa familiar...

Ela leu.

"_Provecta chordata"._ _Repetir apontando a varinha para si, depois para o animal, até que uma trilha de pequenas centelhas conecte a ponta da sua varinha ao animal, e segure assim por sete segundos._

— Ah, sim, quando eu fui fazer esse feitiço no Mr. Nancy, foi uma luta pra manter ele parado por quinze segundos... Mas acho que vai funcionar.

Até que enfim ia dar para segurar Brownie na mão sem perigo de morrer envenenada...

* * *

_ A/N: Estou em uma relação de amor e ódio com esse capítulo, mas comecei ele já faz uns meses e só acabei hoje, por causa daquelas coisas que já falei na a/n de cima. Se alguém ainda lê, desculpe pela demora! E deixe reviews! :D_


	30. Holidays

_ A/N: Estou em semi-férias novamente. O que significa que novos capítulos virão! Ah, e pros fãs de AVPM e AVPS: sim, o cachecol é referência ao musical! Que cachecol? Bem, vocês vão entender quando lerem._

* * *

— Depois do almoço eu vou comprar meu material de Hogwarts! E você vai comigo! E a Ellie e o Ben não vão pra Hogwarts, só eu e você! Lalalalalalalalá...

— Haley, _pelo amor de Deus._ — Sadie perdeu a paciência, levantando a cabeça do livro que estava lendo. Era mais ou menos a octogésima vez que esse diálogo se repetia, e ela realmente não agüentava mais. — Se você falar isso de novo, juro que vou chutando essa sua mini-bunda branca daqui até o Beco Diagonal.

— Não vai não!

E saiu correndo. Sadie suspirou alto, voltou a deitar na rede e tentou se concentrar no terceiro capítulo de seu mais novo livro de crime, presente de Olivia.

Desde que Haley recebera sua carta de Hogwarts, só o que fazia era esfregar esse fato na cara dos mais novos, dançar pela casa cantando "vou pra Hogwarts", perguntar a Sadie sobre cada detalhe da escola – incluindo quais dos amigos da prima corvinal iam gostar dela – e contar os dias e até as horas para a chegada do dia de ir a King's Cross. Um comportamento que fora bonitinho nos primeiros dias, mas se tornara irritante com muita rapidez.

Depois de um almoço apressado, a mãe de Haley deu algum dinheiro para a pequena guardar em sua bolsa junto à lista de material e recomendou a Sadie que ajudasse a administrar os gastos, porque a prima Cottonwealth do meio era uma das criaturinhas mais consumistas que elas conheciam. Com mais uns galeões para os livros da mais velha e cinco ou seis "tomem cuidado!" vindos da mãe de Sadie, as duas primas partiram para o Beco Diagonal via pó de flu.

— Ai, Sadie, que legal! Eu quero uma coruja. E uma varinha nova, porque a minha é de brinquedo e eu tenho desde os oito anos. E vestes. E olha só os livros que tem que comprar!

— Calma lá, pequeno gafanhoto. — A mais velha sorriu, apertando a mão da prima. Não importava a idade que tivessem, Sadie e Haley gostavam de andar de mãos dadas por aí. — Vamos na ordem da sua lista, pra não esquecer nada. O que fala aí mesmo?

— Primeiro são as vestes, mas demora pra provar e fazer os ajustes. E eu quero minha coruja _agora._

Sadie suspirou e conduziu a prima até a loja de animais.

— Hay, uma coisa que você tem que saber: não é bom comprar uma coruja muito pequenininha. Você precisa ver as brigas que elas arranjam no corujal... Ah, e depois vamos direto ver sua varinha.

Mas a pequena não estava nem escutando, tamanha era sua distração com as corujas, sapos, gatos e répteis pela loja.

Sadie não sabia bem como, mas quando saíram da loja da Madame Malkin com as sacolas nas mãos, Haley tinha conseguido uma quantidade surpreendente de itens customizados. A varinha era branca, com uma pedrinha arroxeada bem na ponta do cabo negro. O caldeirão, os tubos de ensaio e a balança para ingredientes de poções eram todos padronizados, mas todo o resto – kit de penas, pergaminhos, o telescópio, a mochila e até a gaiola da coruja – era em tons de roxo e rosa, quando não tinha estampa de estrelinhas. O material da loira corvinal era quase todo padronizado, e mesmo sua mochila não tinha nada de especial; era só preta com um ou outro detalhe verde aqui e ali... Mas Haley sempre prezara muito mais o estilo do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Temos só mais uma parada, pequena Hay. — Comentou a mais velha casualmente, conduzindo sua prima pelas ruas do Beco até chegar aonde queria.

— Onde? Não falta mais nada na lista...

— Falta sim, senhora.

E pararam em frente a uma loja de grande destaque, cujas prateleiras na vitrine estavam cheias de coisas que brilhavam, pulavam e explodiam em frente aos olhos espantados das crianças que se amontoavam na frente do vidro.

— Não acredito, eles têm _mesmo_ uma loja!

— Achou que eu tinha inventado?

— Não, achei que era só tipo uma vendinha no quintal.

— Vou encontrar eles no fundão e você aparece lá depois, tá?

Sem responder, Haley largou com a prima as sacolas que estava carregando e se perdeu, com a gaiola em mãos, no meio das pessoas que amontoavam a loja. Sadie não ligou muito; tinha pedido para entregarem os livros na casa de verão, então o único peso incômodo era o do caldeirão e do telescópio da prima. Sorrindo, ela entrou e foi direto até os fundos da loja, à procura dos Weasley.

Não se surpreendeu ao ouvir risadas do outro lado da porta que levava ao lugar onde estavam os gêmeos. Era costume eles se revezarem atendendo os clientes na loja e batendo papo com algum amigo nos fundos.

_Só espero que não seja a Hannah_, pensou Sadie, mas ela nem precisava ter se preocupado. Quando abriu devagar a porta, lá estavam Rayvenne e Fred, se matando de rir sabe Deus do quê.

Completamente ignorando o fato de que estava segurando uma gigante vela, Sadie entrou e sorriu para os amigos.

— Sadie! — Exclamou a loira sonserina, que levantou para dar um abraço na amiga. A mais alta estranhou, já que Rayvenne costumava ser praticamente alérgica a abraços, mas não disse nada e foi cumprimentar Fred também.

— O que te traz aqui com esse monte de sacolas, mulher? — Perguntou o ruivo, levantando uma sobrancelha para a bagagem da amiga.

— Vim pro Beco Diagonal comprar os meus livros e o material da Haley...

— Sua priminha-monstro?

— A própria. — Sadie riu. — Que está explorando sua loja inteira e já, já vem nos encontrar aqui. Ou pelo menos é o que eu mandei fazer.

— Você contou pra ela sobre... O que aconteceu? — Isso quem indagou foi Rayvenne, que recebeu em resposta a típica expressão da amiga de _não acredito que você perguntou isso_.

— Tá doida? Se eu contasse, ela ia morrer de medo de vir. E contar pra minha família inteira, o que é desnecessário em muitos níveis.

— Contar o quê? — Perguntou uma vozinha fina vinda da porta, acompanhada de um pio de coruja. Sorte que Rayvenne não tinha falado nada que a incriminasse, e que inventar histórias para aplacar a curiosidade da prima era algo em que Sadie era mestre...

— Que o Chapéu Seletor tem um caso com o Cachecol da Opção Sexual.

Isso fez com que Fred e Rayvenne começassem a rir. O Cachecol era uma antiga brincadeira feita anualmente pelos alunos – mais os da Lufa-Lufa do que quaisquer outros – que enfeitiçavam um cachecol colorido para que gritasse palavras como "gay", "hétero", "indeciso" e outras parecidas cada vez que fosse colocado no pescoço de alguém. Algo que foi muito engraçado quando resolveram dar, alguns anos atrás, uma réplica desse acessório para o professor Lockhart, e o pobre cachecol não conseguira parar de rir.

— Em que casa não é pra eu cair mesmo? — Era a milionésima vez que Haley perguntava isso, mas não custava repetir. E isso era meio que importante.

— Sonserina. — Ecoaram Fred e Sadie, o que fez Rayvenne abrir a boca com uma expressão confusa e ligeiramente ofendida. Sadie esclareceu:

— Por causa do pessoal que tem lá, Ray. Salvo alguns.

— Mas o seu namorado não era da Sonserina?

— Até aí, Haley, minha melhor amiga em Hogwarts – com a possível exceção da Sarah – também é. O negócio é que tem uma gente muito do mal lá e eu quero você o mais longe possível deles. _Incluindo_ o Draco, diga-se de passagem!

A pequena não sabia de boa parte das histórias, nem saberia. Mas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Sadie tinha o pressentimento de que, qualquer que fosse a casa em que a prima caísse, ela acabaria passando várias noites no dormitório ao lado dela.

Se Draco ousasse _chegar perto_ de Haley, a mais velha faria tudo em seu poder para se certificar de que aquela seria a última coisa que ele fizesse em vida.

* * *

O último fim-de-semana de férias foi passado em ótima companhia. Demi Chienbeau convidara Sadie, Olivia, Faith, Sarah e Karin para uma de suas famosas festas do pijama, passadas na grande casa da garota em Chamonix.

Com as unhas pintadas uma de cada cor, um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão e uma taça de sorvete com marshmallows na outra, Olivia ergueu seu copo animadamente.

— Um brinde, galinheirenses! E Demi, só porque você mora longe não significa que não esteja incluída.

— Um brinde! — Repetiu Sadie. — A quê?

As meninas riram.

— Ao nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts!

— Viva! — Ecoaram todas, erguendo os copos de cerveja amanteigada mais ou menos juntas antes de voltarem ao que estavam fazendo. Sadie e Karin estavam vendo fotos de jogadores de quadribol seminus na _Witch Weekly_ – _muito_ _lindos, _de acordo com a oriental, e _uma delícia_, de acordo com a loira. Olivia terminava seu sorvete com marshmallows e tentava pintar as unhas de Demi de roxo ao mesmo tempo. Faith tocava o piano da francesinha e Sarah tentava cantar no ritmo certo, mas acabava desviando para algum tipo de semi-rock no meio da música.

— Então, gente. Vocês souberam que o Snape é nosso novo professor de Defesa? Tipo, finalmente ele conseguiu o cargo... — Faith comentou, acidentalmente errando a melodia.

— Achei que já tivesse desistido. Mas ele não é ex-comensal?

— Liv, isso só quer dizer que ele tem conhecimento de dentro também...

— MEU DEUS, GENTE. — Exclamou Karin, com os olhos arregalados. — Olha o que apareceu aqui...

Karin havia virado a página da revista e caído na seção chamada "Matando a Saudade", na qual a_ Witch Weekly_ republicava o modelo mais votado de exatamente vinte anos atrás.

E qual não foi a surpresa delas ao verem um rapaz até que bonito, com peito e abdome muito bem esculpidos, e... Um nariz longo... E cabelos compridos, puxados para trás num rabo-de-cavalo improvisado, dando a impressão de que não eram lavados havia tempo...

_O pitéu dessa semana quer ser conhecido apenas como S. Não tem problema, enquanto a gente puder continuar olhando pra essa tatuagem de serpente no peito, tem?_

As seis meninas tiveram um ataque de riso conjunto.

Talvez ter aulas com Snape não fosse ser tão difícil naquele ano, no fim das contas.

* * *

_ A/N: Desculpem, mas eu tinha que botar o Sevvy na _Witch Weekly. _Isso tudo porque eu andei olhando umas fanarts bem bacanas, e tinha uns Snapes por ali que... Bem. De qualquer forma, reviews ou o Draco seqüestra vocês._


	31. Goodbye

King's Cross.

Todo fim de ano, um lugar de reencontros. Famílias indo buscar seus filhos, primos, irmãos. Amigos se despedindo, outros matando as saudades. Sadie se sentia estranhíssima sabendo que aquela era a última vez que estaria descendo daquele trem tão conhecido, e que agora era hora de entrar para o Mundo Real; o assustador terreno de adultos ao qual ela não tinha muita certeza de que pertencia.

A mãe não viria buscá-la - estava em uma reunião do trabalho, para variar. Tinha que arrumar carona de outra maneira.

Ao longe, avistou Rayvenne. Parecia feliz; Fred viera buscá-la e ela estava abraçada fortemente com o garoto enquanto conversava, muito animada, com George e Kia. Sadie acenou para a pequena, que viu o gesto, mas não retribuiu - provavelmente por pura preguiça de tirar as mãos dos bolsos de Fred.

Um pouco mais adiante, Olivia e alguns galinheirenses faziam promessas de se reverem logo. Devon sorriu para a loira e até fez um gesto para que ela se juntasse a eles, mas aquele grupinho praticamente vivia de piadas internas e Sadie não estava a fim de se sentir por fora.

Uma mão gentil em seu ombro fez com que ela virasse para trás e encontrasse Satine. Ao lado dela, Karin lhe sorria também.

"Quer ir com a gente?" Perguntou Satine. Sadie concordou de imediato, retribuindo o belo sorriso da amiga. Estavam prestes a sair quando ouviram uma voz simpática:

"Calma, gente!"

Não precisavam ver o dono da voz para saberem que era Charlie, sempre atrasado mas sempre tranquilo. Entreolharam-se e riram, enquanto esperavam o moreno se juntar a elas.

Sadie refletiu. Muito havia mudado nos últimos anos; de todas as pessoas com quem ela se imaginara saindo de King's Cross pela última vez, aquelas certamente não estavam na lista inicial. Agora, porém, a loira mal conseguia imaginar uma vida sem a parceria incondicional de Satine, os surtos com Karin, ou a eterna paciência de Charlie.

Os outros ela encontraria em algumas ocasiões; ainda gostava muito da grande maioria do Galinheiro. A experiência dos amigos mais velhos e familiares que adoravam dar palpites já a informava de que essas pessoas lentamente se tornariam apenas memórias. Uma foto em sua caixinha de lembranças, um cartão de aniversário, uma história que ela escreveu e guardou. Lembranças que ela guardaria consigo onde fosse, mas que não passavam de símbolos de um tempo muito bom que já passara, a não ser por um ou outro reencontro e a festa anual de Halloween.

Não deixara quase nenhuma inimizade. Um belo histórico. Não queria se afastar dos amigos, mas sabia que isso inevitavelmente acabaria acontecendo. Enquanto tivesse com quem contar - enquanto não estivesse tão sozinha quanto se sentia na maior parte do tempo - estaria tudo bem.

Os quatro caminharam juntos até a porta da estação, depois foram a um canto mais isolado onde nenhum trouxa poderia vê-los.

Sadie estendeu a mão para Satine, que ainda não tinha idade para aparatar. A morena entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e apertou de leve sua mão.

Juntos, os amigos aparataram em direção à vida adulta.

Tudo estava bem.

* * *

_A/N: Não queria deixar sem um final bonitinho, mas também ficou bem claro que essa história não vai terminar como a gente achou que ia. Sejamos honestos: eu estou no primeiro ano de Medicina, e a Rayvenne, no segundo de Arquitetura. Nenhuma das duas tem mais muito tempo pra histórias._

_Se vocês acompanharam a fic até aqui, ficam meus sinceros agradecimentos. Foi muito divertido!_

_Um abraço da Sadie Cottonwealth._


End file.
